The Uzumaki of Konohagakure
by jamnaz79
Summary: In the last moments of life Kushina pulled the fox into herself instead of allowing Minato to seal it into Naruto. The death of both the father and mother left Naruto an orphan. But it seems that for some reason Kushina had named Danzo the godfather of Naruto not Jiraya. What type of man will Naruto grow up to become? Smart/strong Naruto (not godlike) pairing to be decided
1. Chapter 1

Hello All,

I have read a lot of stories on the Fanfiction website but I have always hesitated to write one. I know my grammar is not the best but if folks like the story I will try to get a Beta in the future.

I understand that Danzo is a little OC in this story; I will let that be explained as the story goes on. I figured to try to make the normal Naruto story a little different in two ways. First there is no announcement that Naruto is the fox demon's Jinchuriki, I have always found the idea of announcing it to be stupid to put it bluntly. There is also the question if he is even the Jinchuriki. Second, the blonde hair has been changed to red with a seal so Naruto looks more like his mother, it seemed silly to me that they would hide who he is yet let him walk around looking exactly like the Yondaime.

I will not make Naruto ungodly overpowered and fighting and defeated Jonin at age ten. But he will be a smart Naruto that knows a bit of his self-worth.

Either way I hope the chapter peeked your interest enough for you to stick around and see. I would love ideas for the story and I am always welcome constructive assistance.

Waiver: I do not own Naruto, All Rights and privileges go to Masashi Kishimoto

October11th, Day after the Kyuubi attack on Konohagakure

The small red hair baby sat bundled up on the table in the middle of the council chambers. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, stood before the council explaining to them the events of the prior day. "The Red Death took the beast into herself with her chakra chains. The Yondaime sealed the beast into her using the Shinigami itself to secure it. Sadly while these actions were at the cost of both of their lives, they were able to destroy the creature."

Akio Goro, a civilian councilman for the third district stood up for a question, "Hokage-sama why was the child there at the scene?"

Hiruzen turned to look towards the civilian councilman, "The boy was the son of the Red Death. You each know she was the personal protector of the Yondaime. She had just completed giving birth but still ran to the scene of the battle to try to protect him and our village. The child was bundled onto her back as she would not leave little Naruto in anyone's care."

Ryou Shiro, civilian councilman of the fourth district stood up, "What are the markings on the cheek of the child?"

For a brief moment a grimace spread over the Hokage's face. _For the first time in his life he needs to be perceptive now? _The thought went through his head but before he could explain anything he was interrupted.

A bandaged man slowly stood up to be recognized. Danzo's right arm was all bundled into a sling, while half of his face was covered in the same bandages. Strangely acting polite and formal towards the Hokage, Danzo spoke up "Sarutobi-Sama then this child would be the heir of the Uzumaki Clan, grand-nephew of Mito Uzumaki Senju. What are your plans for the child?"

The representative of the Fire Daimyo watched the Hokage closely. A keen interest in the name of the Uzumaki clan, the clan once leaders of the Uzushiogakure, formally the rules of the Land of Whirlpools. The land of Whirlpools had been destroyed in second ninja war then annexed into the land of Fire. While it had been a small land but still it was a precious land of minerals, the ownership of the land fell to the last remaining Uzumaki, if this child was indeed the heir of the clan then he would be considered a lord in the land of Fire.

Hiruzen regarded Danzo for a short time in quiet before finally speaking, "I was planning to have the child, like many other orphans just created by the nine-tails fox demons destruction, be raised in an orphanage. This way he could have a normal life."

Danzo frowned at the Hokage and shook his head, "The Uzumaki family was afforded Clan status by the First Hokage along with a council seat." Motioning his hand towards one of a few empty seats at the table on the clan side before continuing, "This child is the heir of the clan and deserves to be raised to become the leader of the clan. The rights and privileges of this child should be protected. I am sure all of the Clan heads would want to have their own heir's experience the same protection and consideration if they suffered the same loss this child has. We cannot place this child into a orphanage Hokage-sama."

Dubin, councilman of the second district called out, " How do we know that he is truly an Uzumaki and related to Mito-Sama?" Danzo's face barely moved except for a small frown at the corners of his lips, "Hokage-Sama, may I request that a scroll of the Uzumaki be brought to show the council the legitimacy of the child. In addition that we have a blood test done on the child to assure that he is an Uzumaki?"

Sarutobi surveyed over the council. Looking between the seven civilian district members, the clan heads that were present (Uchiha, Hyuga, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Kurama, and his own Sarutobi) then at the two empty seats for the Senju and Uzumaki. Letting out a sigh the Hokage speaks up, "Very well tomorrow we shall meet in this chamber at 9 am with some of the Uzumaki scrolls and the results a blood test. We shall determine if the child is related to Mito Uzumaki Senju and if he shall be treated at the heir."

With the dismissal the council chambers emptied leaving on Sarutobi along with his advisory council, Homura, Koharu and Danzo standing there. The Hokage turned towards Danzo with a frown creasing over his face, a flash of anger in his eyes, "What game are you playing Danzo? I will not let this child become a weapon like the rest of your organization."

Danzo returned the glare before speaking back up, "Sarutobi-Sama, I don't know what you are talking about. You asked that I end that organization and I have." The visible eye of Danzo flashed darkly before narrowing at the Hokage with a deep stare, "This child though is special. He will be the legacy of Mito-Sensei and deserves to be raised properly. We may have lost the Kyuubi when Kushina stopped the Yondaime from sealing it into the child, but we still have a powerful bloodline in this child. The seals of the Uzumaki need to be preserved and used by Konoha. We lost one power; we can't afford to lose both powers due to treating this child as a normal civilian. Let me raise him not a weapon but as a leader. You already placed the seal on him to make him look more like his mother then his father. Let me make him ready for when the time is right, the four of us will not always be here to watch over our village. I will raise him as a son worthy to become Hokage someday."

The old Hokage looked for a moment in shock at Danzo, "You wish to raise him as a son? Is this for Mito-Same or for the child?"

Danzo frowns at the question then simply states, "It is for the good of the Uzumaki. You cannot let the child be raised in an a orphanage or it will stunt his growth. If you let another clan adopt him then it simply will allow them to incorporate the Uzumaki into their own power someday. I am the last of my clan, I am a respected Elder that is loyal to the village above all else. We may not always see eye to eye on our ways to protect this village but we respect each other and will do what is needed for the good of the village before ourselves. The Uzumaki are gone, but I will see them restored."

Sarutobi stares at Danzo in consideration, his right hand rubbing to his chin. "Very well, I will allow it. Once tomorrow is done I will commission the Uzumaki Shrine to be cleaned up as a compound. You will be given their seat on the council in trust till Naruto becomes a Chunin, marries or is 16 years of age. He will know of his mother but his father's name shall not be mentioned to him. But, Danzo, let me make this clear to you." The Hokage seemed to enlarge in size as a massive killing intent filled the chamber causing the stone flooring at the feet of the Hokage to crack, "If I see any indication that he is turned into one of your drones, I will end you."

For a brief moment Danzo felt the full fury of the Hokage, his fiend while getting old still had a fire inside of him that was dangerous. Lowering himself into a rare formal bow before Sarutobi, "This will be the best decision that you ever made Hokage-Sama." A brief thought ran through his head, _For the sake of the village the child I will be successful._

October 12, two days after the Kyuubi attack

Dawn came early for Konohagakure no Sato, the destruction was massive from the giant nine-tails fox. Rumors were already rampant about the village, including how the beast was destroyed by the Yondaime at the cost of his life. The village was slowly starting to make repairs to the damages and morn their dead. Still the quiet of the morning was disturbed close to the Hokage tower by a violent shouting match that was taking place in the Hokage's office.

"Jiraya listen to me! Danzo will raise the child properly, I promise you that I will make certain of it! There are only two things that I know he cares about. One is this village and the second was Mito his own Sensei." The old man Hokage was in the middle of trying to calm down his very upset former pupil.

"But, He will turn him into a drone or use him for his own purposes. He will make him into a cold blooded killer for the village Sensei!" Jiraya yelled back at the old man, slamming his fix down onto the chair so hard that it crumbled to dust.

Hiruzen shook his head slowly before placing his hands on the shoulders of his apprentice, "Look Jiraya you cannot take Naruto with you on your duties. You are needed to keep watch on the other villages for a possible threat now more than ever! We are weak, it is very likely that Iwagakure or Kumogakure could attack. Plus, I need you to make certain that nobody knows that Naruto is his son Jiraya. Danzo will protect him and raise him to become a strong shinobi. It is better than an orphanage and Kushina did name him Naruto's godfather even if I don't know why."

The man stood there in shock looking at the Hokage. Jiraya was a tall man with waist-length spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, red lines drawn from his eyes down his face. He wore a protector with the Kanji of Oil on his forehead , a short green kimono and pants with a red haori overtop of the other clothing. Jiraya leaned forward with his hands against the desk letting out a large sigh, still shocked the revelation, "She named him to be Naruto's godfather instead of me?" Seeing the nod of his Sensei he seemed to deflate at once, lowering down to sit in the undamaged chair.

"I believe she knew that you had other responsibilities and would not be able to raise the child. Plus there has always been a strange relationship for the two. Danzo often would look out for and protect Kushina as a child without others know of his hand in the matter. I believe it has something to do with his sensei being Mito Uzumaki." Pausing a moment as he watches his student still seated there quiet with his head down in his hands Sarutobi places his hands on Jiraya's shoulders with a squeeze, "Look Jiraya, I will make certain that Naruto is protected. I swear it to you he will be raised as a normal child and have the chance to live his life. I will talk to Danzo and when the time comes for him to graduate from the Academy you will know." A brief smile crosses towards his former student, "Perhaps I will let you take another genin team. Besides this will give you time to complete those novels you kept talking about writing. I may even let you use the crystal ball when you are in town."

At once the eyes of the Toad Sannin light up as he looks towards his former teacher with a bright smile, "Sensei I believe we can come to some sort of an arrangement."

Pulling out the crystal ball to place on his desk, he winks towards his former student, " I need to go to the meeting, why don't you spend the day relaxing here and starting to work on those Icha Icha novels." The Hokage then turned and left the room feeling good that he was able to resolve the situation with Jiraya, perhaps find a future Jonin instructor and give him a new pursuit for his former student. Little did Hiruzen know the amount of headaches that he just created for himself in the future?

A short time later in the council chambers of Konohagakure a meeting was taking place for the fate of the baby, Naruto Uzumaki. Little Naruto was placed in a small crib in the center of the chamber with a pair of ANBU next to it. The Hokage called the meeting to order as Homura and Koharu walked in carrying a pair of scrolls bearing the whirlpool crest of the Uzumaki family. "Let us decide this swiftly to prove the young Naruto is Kushina's child. First, let's hear from the medical staff." Inclining his head towards the med-ninja in the corner, the purple haired ANBU stood up slowly with a bow towards the Hokage, then towards the Elders with the Daimyo's representative and finally the council. "Hokage-Sama, it was determined that the blood of Uzumaki-San is the son of Kushina Uzumaki. Unfortunately, we were not able to determine who Naruto's father is." Pausing a moment for the words to sink in, the young ANBU then continued, "In addition Naruto strongly has the Uzumaki bloodline. From our records and determination, he will regenerate from any but the most devastating wounds, never be sick, be immune to most common poisons, and have a longevity common with the Senju and Uzumaki clans. In addition he has extremely large chakra reserves almost the size of a genin already and there is a high probability that he will develop control over his mother's famous chakra chains. We have cross referenced the blood DNA with Mito Uzumaki Senju and Kushina Uzumaki and determined that that is a degree of match to the child to the common Uzumaki DNA. We are positive that he is indeed an Uzumaki."

The room was silent for a time before the Hokage nodded his head towards the Medic-ANBU, "Thank you ANBU-San for your division's diligence into the research." The Hokage then looked at Koharu and Homura giving them a nod of his head, "Let us see if he is the heir. These two scrolls are sealed by Mito Uzumaki that they could only be opened by the heir of the clan." Koharu carefully lists up baby Naruto into her arms while Homura takes out a kunai and lightly pricks the right palm of the child. Danzo lifts up the pair of scrolls then walks over towards the other elders letting the blood swipe against the seal holding each of the scrolls. A bright red glow starts to radiate over the scrolls, the glow takes on the symbol of the swirl of the Uzumaki found on the back of all of the Uniforms of the Hidden leaf village, and then disappears while the scrolls open up with a click. A smile crosses the face of Danzo as he wipes off the blood then seals the scrolls handing them back to Sarutobi, "I believe that shall conclude the need for concern over the legitimacy of the child Hokage-Sama."

The Hokage turns to address the council, "Indeed, it appears little Naruto is the heir of the Uzumaki clan, their lands, titles and holdings shall be held in trust for him till he reaches the age of sixteen years by the Fire Daimyo and the Hokage Office. Till he is of age, a ranking Chunin or married I name his godfather Danzo Shimura as regent for the clan and place Naruto under his care." The statement caused a bit of shock among the Shinobi council, causing even the Nara representative to blink and mutter of troublesome. "In addition, Danzo shall hold the Uzumaki clan seat as regent, and raise Naruto at the clan shrine. The shrine shall be restored to a working compound through the clan financing which Danzo will be able to use only for the welfare of the child. I believe this concludes this portion of the meeting. Let us instead talk about the damages for the village and our plan of action moving forward."

At the conclusion of the meeting Danzo slowly hobbled from the chambers carrying the little red haired bundle in his arms. A pair of shadows walked behind him, his loyal bodyguards always watching and waiting to protect the honored Elder. A rare smile crossed the lips of the old man as he looked over the young child before he whispered silently, "You will become the greatest Shinobi that the village has ever seen."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and pm's sent to me for the first chapter. I really appreciate each of them and I will try to correct any items pointed out to me shortly. I really do like to hear your thoughts if the story is good or bad.

This chapter gives a bit of the relationship of Naruto with his godfather. The events are mainly for the five year old. I will continue to fill in the youth of Naruto in the future but hopefully you can see the interesting grandfather/officer-grandson/solider relationship between the two.

I will have another chapter coming out soon to bring him up to the start of the Academy.

Note: I still don't own Naruto

'_Thoughts of the person are like this'_

5 years after the Kyubi attack

The daylight started to break over the horizon as the young boy was awakened with a bucket of ice cold water tossed onto him. A loud scream echoed through the Uzumaki Clan residence as the youth leaped up out of the bed slamming his head into the ceiling before falling back down. Rubbing the top of his head Naruto looked over towards the old man and his two masked personal guards that always seemed to be around. Both the men wore standard ANBU black armored pants and shirt along with black ANBU masks while at the moment they held a pair of buckets. Danzo himself stood at the edge of the bed with a slight smirk at the corners of his lips, "Naruto, today you start your training. You will awaken before dawn every day from here onwards or else you will experience unpleasant circumstances. Understood?"

"Hai Danzo-Sensei." The cerulean eyes of the young red haired boy sparkled with excitement as he spoke up to his godfather. Leaping out of the bed he ran at once towards the dresser pulling out his little black ANBU pants, a blood red shirt with a White Uzumaki swirl on the back. Putting on a pair of Shinobi sandals he ran from the house in a puff of smoke towards the training grounds.

"He appears to be excited Danzo-Sama" One of the two NE ANBU spoke before he too disappeared into the shadows to follow the young Uzumaki heir.

The layout for the training grounds of the Uzumaki compound is a small pond with a large forested area. Between the two is a grass filled plot of one hundred square yards with multiple training dummies setup and a pair of circles drawn for sparing. Naruto sat in the middle of the field as Danzo and his lone accomplice walked up, "Your training will start to basic stretching and exercises daily. Next you will spend time working on your Charka, learning about it and controlling it. A time will be spent for chores and finally learning the needed skills for life and leadership of the clan will come after lunch. You will be awarded one hour a day for free time to enjoy yourself then finally at the end of each day I expect to see you in my office if I am available to discuss the day and play a game together." Watching the boy look wide eyed at his godfather as he realized his freedom was just stripped away for the training he kept pestering him to start. After the nod of the boy Danzo continued, "I will first explain to you Chakra. Charka is the combination of physical energy available in every cell in the body along with the spiritual energy gained from exercise. Together these two energies combine to form charka which is distributed through your body by tenketsu points. A shinobi will channel this energy and release it by following a formula for each jutsu. The key Naruto is not simply to have the most chakra but to control it. Every Shinobi can use Chakra but learning to control and manipulate the shape of the Charka is the most important. For the next few years we will concentrate on your control and shape manipulation. You need to develop precise control and manipulation skills for the shape of your chakra to control your bloodline. First, Naruto I want you to kneel down and close your eyes."

Naruto at once knelt down and crossed his legs before him. At the instructions of his godfather the boy's hands rested on his ankles and his elbows against his knees with his eyes kept closed. "Now I want you to breathe in and out slowly Naruto. I want you to focus on my voice. Look into yourself and feel the charka. Pull it from your stomach to surround yourself." For a few minutes nothing seemed to happen, a bit of seat slowly started to roll down the forehead of the boy. Finally, a thin layer of blue light started to glow over the body of Naruto "Wonderful Naruto, you have it. Now I want you to practice this for the rest of the week then we will start on control."

Three weeks later

For the past two weeks Naruto had continued to access his chakra learning the feel of it. He spent hours at a time just meditating, feeling the warmth and flow of his chakra. It was an exercise recommended by his godfather to learn and know the charka inside of him. In addition to teaching Naruto to understand how his own chakra felt it taught the boy patience and discipline in meditation. At first Naruto would not last more than five to ten minutes trying to sit still in meditation. But, with a little encouragement by one of the ANBU NE agents smacking his back with a stick whenever he moved, Naruto learned to sit still and be patient. Once the painful lesson in patience set in, Naruto began to notice the warmth of his own chakra flowing through his body. The boy could feel the ebb an currents as it circulated in him and rippled over his skin whenever he pushed it out. It was while the boy was concentrating on learning the feel of his chakra that he started to feel other's chakra in the area. The more Naruto concentrated his attention on the feeling of the world around him the brighter each of the chakra signatures started to glow in his mind's eye. Over the next week, Naruto started to concentrate on the different signatures of the charka in the environment around him. He was able to locate signatures always in the trees of the compound. Zeroing in on those signatures the boy began to notice difference in the chakra of each person. Some of the Shinobi in hiding would have charka that felt warm like a roaring blaze in the middle of a winter storm., while others would feel solid and firm like the ground beneath his feet. Over the weeks, Naruto concentrated on each of the different feelings of charka around him trying to expand outwards from his house towards the rest of the small city, each time Naruto tried tis he started to feel a bit further in distance and a bit more distinct understanding in the signatures that he found.

Opening his eyes to slits Naruto saw his godfather walking towards him with the Hokage. A bright smile erupts from the boy, "Jiji! Come see what I can do!" Giving a quick hug to the boy and a pat on the back the Hokage says, "Indeed, I have heard from Danzo that you can use your chakra now?" Stepping back from the embrace of the boy Hirzuen looks him over with a smile '_It appears that Danzo was the correct choice to raise the boy. He looks happy and healthy every time I see him."_

"Watch this Jiji!" Naruto settled down and the bright smile disappears from his face, taking instead a serious edge of concentration. Slowly folding his legs before himself his hands form the rat seal. The boy starts to glow brightly at once the chakra encasing him in a blue aura. Opening his eyes he smiles again towards the Hokage, "Jiji why do you have four others hiding around you?" Naruto proceeds to point towards the tree, "One." Then he points at the pond, "Two." Next Naruto turns and points at the nearby group of rocks before calling out. "Three." Seeming to enjoy the game the boy finally points at the shadow of the Hokage, "Four. Are those your ANBU?"

The Hokage and Danzo look back and forth in open astonishment for a moment before Hiruzen turns and looks proudly at the Uzumaki heir, "Naruto, tell me how did you know that they were there?"

Naruto excited to impress his godfather and the Hokage pipes up, "I can feel them Jiji. That one by the rocks has chakra that feels like the earth. The one by the water feels like the water. The one behind you feel like Fire and Lightning. But, the one by the trees, He feels different. I feel Water and Earth but something more almost the trees themselves!"

Danzo for a brief moment glances towards the trees making a note to remember that interesting fact. The Hokage looks at the boy rather stunned at this development, "you are a sensor Naruto-kun, a very powerful one if you can feel the type of charka of others." Glancing at Danzo a moment before smiling back at the boy, "This is an unexpected development, definitely a useful one. You will need to practice very hard little Naruto-kun." Kneeling down before Naruto he places a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Did you know Naruto that Tobriama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage, was a sensor? So was Mito Uzumaki if I remember correctly." Giving another quick glance towards Danzo and receiving a nod in return he smiles back at the child, "If you continue to develop this power and concentrate on it you will have a better understanding of charka. It is said you can even become so adapt that you will know what and when an enemy will react. Work hard on this Naruto-kun and perhaps someday you will take this hat from me."

"You bet I will Jiji. I will take that Hat I promise!"

A few months later

Naruto sat at the small desk frustrated at he tried to read the book before him. His godfather had given him the book on the History of the Uzumaki Clan and expected him to read it prior to his daily talk together. This had been the regime for the past two years now. Since the age of three Danzo had given something to Naruto to learn and expected him to think and learn it himself. At first it was puzzles or coins to count. Then he would give Naruto an item and instruct for the boy to tell him everything he could find out about the item. Sometimes he would have his personal guards plant clues to track and find a hidden item in the house. There would always be one of his godfather's guards in the shadows that would answer his questions. But, Naruto knew that asking too many questions to cheat would be frowned upon by his godfather. A shinobi should be resourceful. Of course, though reading was something different and far more difficult. Still his godfather was fair and firm with him and always gave him a chance to prove himself with something more difficult. This time was the first time he gave a real adult book to reach and expected Naruto to understand it. Each night for the past week they have discussed a chapter in the book. Another sign of frustration escaped the lips of the boy as he looked at the huge words with a frown, "Purple shadow, an you sound out this word for me?"

A chin length brown haired woman wearing an ANBU plan mask stepped from the shadows behind the boy. Hovering over him at fixe foot six she reached up and removed her ANBU NE mask to glance at Naruto with a smile. The woman appeared to be in her mid-twenties, having brown eyes and two purple rectangle marks over her cheeks. The boy had given her the affectionate name of Purple shadow from those very marks on her cheeks. The woman had been assigned by Danzo to watch his godson since he was brought to the Uzumaki Compound as a baby. She had watched his first steps, taught him to speak, fed and clothed the boy. Always the Elder received a daily report on the child and would spend at least an hour or two a day with him. But for many respects Purple shadow had raised the child and in turn he had cracked much of the NE conditioning with her new maternal instincts. She had started to remember even bits and pieces of who she was prior to becoming a Root ANBU. Looking for now over the shoulder of the boy she spoke up, "That word is Prohibited Naruto-kun. It means to stop someone from being able to do something. In this case the Uzumaki clan held off the armies of Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and Takigakure from attacking their village of Uzuiogakure."

The young boy looked at her with surprise in his eyes, "We fought off all of those villages at once? That had to be a huge army!" Not waiting for her response he looked back into the book reading the story of the battle of Uzushiogakure's fall. While the text was very hard for a boy his age, Naruto dove into the history of his clan stopping only every fifteen minutes or so to ask for another word to be explained. After three hours of reading, Naruto's cerulean blue eyes focused on his friend with a hard determination of anger, "Purple-neesan where was our allies? Why did they stand alone?"

The young woman looked directly into the boy's eyes before speaking firmly a hard truth, "Allies sometimes are concerned with their own interests Naruto. Konoha tried to go and assist Uzushiogakure but we could not make it in time. When our shinobi arrived there was nothing left but rubble and corpses. A lesson to remember, A Hokage may make allies by depending on them solely will lead to your own loss. We must be strong on our own. That is why we have so many parts of the tree."

The angry glare in the eyes of the boy lessoned as he considered her words before finally nodding his head once, "I will remember Purple-neesan." His eyes fell back onto the book with a frown considering the conversation his godfather had with him a few months ago.

Flashback

It was the night after the Hokage's visit when Naruto learned he was a sensor and Naruto was too excited to sleep. He tossed and turned for hours then finally got up to get a class of water. Walking down the stairs he passed the room of his godfather's study. Seeing the light still on he stopped and knocked waiting for his father to call out to enter. Danzo was seated at his desk with a pile of scrolls open for study before him. Glancing up to see his godson there dressed in his pajamas with that sill monstrous hat that buffoon Jiraya had given him on his last birthday, "Naruto, it is past midnight you should be in bed asleep. Tomorrow you have a busy day planned. We shall be working on your calligraphy."

The boy walked next to the desk and sat down in the chair facing his godfather, "I am sorry Danzo-sofa. I just could not sleep tonight. I am too excited after Hokage-Same told me that I could become Hokage someday."

The old man behind the table put down the scroll then offered a rare smile towards his godson, "You were very impressive today. I am very proud of you. Come here a moment." Naruto stood up and walked next to Danzo, while the old man lifted him up onto his lap. Then he picked up a drawing from one of the books to place before them. The drawing was a picture of a giant tree that was labeled with different names on it. "Naruto-kun, Konohagakure no Sato is like this drawing of a giant tree. The leaves of the tree represent the Shinobi. They are sent out on missions and brin money and resources to the Village to support the growth of the future. But, sometimes the leaves can wither and fall during times of winter or war. Still when the spring comes to our Village they grow again anew to flourish with the will of the Village. The branches are represented for the Villagers. They support the Shinobi holding them up to meet their needs emotionally and physically. Just like the branches hold the leaves of the tree here to reach the sunlight and nutrients. Working together the two will grow strong and solid enough to weather any storm. The Hokage is the trunk of the tree. He supports and holds up the branches. He chooses the leaves that are necessary to go onto missions, The Hokage decides when leaves are expendable to protect the branches. The Hokage, Naruto-kun, must determine which ninja to send to mission that may be cause the death of friends or family. A Hokage must make the hard choice and determine if the high cost is worth the success of the mission. If the risks and rewards of the mission are worth risking the assets of the Village, no life Naruto is more important than the Village itself. Not my life or yours can come first before the success of the Tree." Danzo catches the boy in firm glance, his eyes hard as diamonds then a smile touches his lips, "Someday, if you become Hokage you will need to make these difficult decisions. Naruto, you will need to be prepared to make the logical, emotionless choice with planning and the information available. You will fail, but you will learn from that failure, because that is what a good leader does. I will teach you everything you need to know my godson. But, you will need to strive with all of your ability to become worthy of the Hat you desire. Will you make the effort to do that?"

The blue eyes of the young boy looked at this godfather with sheer determination, and fierce loyalty, "You can count on me Danzo-sofa. I swear it on my nindo that I will become worthy of being Hokage. I will become the Trunk that supports the Great Tree godfather!" Seeing the smile on his godfather's face Naruto flushed with pride. Then glancing back at the drawing the boy taps the drawing of the roots with a blank label, "Danzo-sofa, you told me of all the other parts of the drawing. But, what do the roots represent?" That was when the brightest smile spread over the lips of Danzo as he watched his perhaps too intelligent godson. '_That dear godson is where I come in.'_

End of Flashback

A knock echoed through the room, at once Purple Shadow put on her mask and leaped into the shadows hovering behind the boy. The boy put down the book he was reading about his family, quickly standing up and walking to the door. Opening the door Naruto revealed his godfather standing there waiting appearing tired this evening. His shoulders seemed to drop more then normal. At once Naruto lowered into a bow before the Elder and stepped to the side for him to enter, "Evening Danzo-sofa. Please come in."

Danzo walked into the room looking around before picking up the book that Naruto had been studying, "Ahh a history of Uzuiogakure. I once saw your mother reading it. It is always a good idea to learn about the history of your clan. You need to be proud but not arrogant, always remember that Naruto. An arrogant Shinobi is someone that overestimates themselves and then ends up a dead shinobi. Even a genin can kill a Kage if they are not taken seriously." Pausing for a moment to let the words sink in Danzo then closes the book and puts it down. "I came here to check on your only Naruto. But, since you re well, let us play our nightly game. Tonight let us play a western game of chess."

Right away the boy walks over to his shelf and pulls down a chess board. He places the board onto the table then quickly sets up the board before taking a seat across from his godfather. The game starts as each considers their moves and strategy carefully, normally these games can take up to hours to complete lately. Danzo had not lost of course but he allowed the boy closer each time to let him see the strategies beneath the game. Danzo paused a moment considering his next move, "Tell me what you would do in this situation if you were Hokage." A new game that he had started to play with his godson was give him a situation as a leader to consider how to resolve it. The boy nodded his head and folded his arms over his chest to listen to the problem of his godfather. "The Kumo Ambassador came to Konoha to sign a non-aggression pact. While here he snuck into the Hyuga compound and stole the Heiress. But, he was stopped by her father and killed. Now we have a dead Ambassador which had been granted safety from the Village and an upset Hidden Village. They are demanding that the man that killed their ambassador be turned over as compensation."

The boy frowned at the idea as he stared hard at the board of the board game on the table. While picking up a rook he slid it forward to take a bishop before speaking up, "If they are as strong as us then we need to be strong. We cannot give up one of our Clan heads just because they are upset. If we are weak now then we will be considered weak always in their eyes. They will feel that we can be bullied. We need to show them that we are strong but appease them at the same time in a different way. I would not give them Hyuga-Sama but I would pay reparations in Ryo to them to show that we understand their pain. In addition, I would hint that if they did not accept it might be necessary to hint how they are trying to kidnap bloodline children." The boy looked up from his move as his godfather unconsciously took the rook with his queen. "Check mate Naruto. I fear you lost this round, but you are learning to play very well godson." The old man stood up slowly then turned and walked to the doorway closing it afterwards. The boy sat there watching the Elder go then looked back to the board with a frown trying to figure out how he lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone for the wonderful responses so far. I really am enjoying the suggestions and the fact that so many folks seem to like the story. I just hope I am providing something interesting to read. Because so many messages to me I decided to release this chapter now before going away this weekend. I hope you enjoy it

Also I think I will try to find a Beta if one out there wants to read my work. Hopefully it will make the story more enjoyable for everyone.

Note: I do not own Naruto; if I did I would have not just sent genin after Sasuke, instead sending out ANBU. I would have dragged him back and ripped out his eyes as punishment of being a traitor.

Second Note: I am an idiot and somehow managed to post chapter 2 twice instead of Chapter 3. Here is Chapter three

6 years after the Kyubi Attack

"Naruto come here." The Elder summoned the boy from the training grounds. The youth saw his godfather standing next to a tall lanky man with spiky gravity defying silver hair, a dog mask of the ANBU covering his face. The boy leaped up from his seated position, focusing on having three leaves move around his face and shoulders. The exercise forgotten, the leaves stayed stuck to his forehead as he ran to his godfather and the man. Stopping before the two men Naruto bowed before them, "You called me Danzo-Sofa?"

"Yes, Naruto, this is Inu-San of the ANBU. He will be instructing you starting today three times a week for two hours a day on the Uzumaki Tatijutsu style on the orders of the Hokage. This will be in addition to your hand seal and chakra control training secessions. If I find out you are slacking in those we will stop the training. Understood?" Danzo turns towards the Jonin with a frown, " Inu-San understands that he will be promptly on time despite what problems he might run into some problems as his favorite book series will be outlawed to be sold in the village." Watching he ANBU shiver a moment then nod his head towards the Elder respectfully. "Good now that is solved, I expect to see results." The old man having said his peace turned and walked into the main building back to his work.

Kakashi leaned down to look over the young boy. Naruto had grown remarkable, standing almost four and a half foot tall at six years old. His spikey red hair seemed to go in every direction at once as it bounced around his head. The ANBU Captain could note the boy took after his mother with cerulean eyes sparkling with excitement and the rich red hair. '_Yet, I can see you in his face Minato-Sensei. Change his hair to blonde and he would be a spitting image of you except the whisker marks. The boy must have picked them up as traits from his mother being a Jinchuriki (A human sacrifice)'_ An eye smile was hidden behind the ANBU mask from Kakashi to Naruto still the boy could sense the excitement of the older man, "Let's get started shall we?"

6 months later

Six short years to the old man, six quiet years for him in the peaceful Uzumaki compound. The elder watched his young godson try to run up a tree with only his chakra. Despite spending five hours trying to accomplish the training and failing, Naruto was still at it. A small smile could barely be seen on Danzo's face '_Six years and he is growing so fast. Getting that ANBU as a trainer helped him see a goal to work towards. By the time I am done he will become the perfect Shinobi and a Hokage after the heart of_ _Tobriama-Sama someday. Him in the light and I will continue to control from the shadows to make Konoha the strongest village possible. But, first I will need to get him the proper contacts in the village to secure his future.'_

A few weeks later

Naruto as walked beside his godfather through the market district. Danzo had told him earlier that day that he would like to go for some shopping together for a few items at the compound. For Naruto it was a rare chance to get out away from the compound. Not to mention an afternoon off of training is always pleasant to a six year old. After a few hours of moving from shop to shop Naruto was starting to get bored of shopping. After all, how many silk kimonos or plates can a six year old look at before it started to look the same to the boy? Naruto by this time was bouncing around like a hyperactive child with energy to burn, which perhaps he was. Danzo noticing this turned a kind look to his godson, "Naruto-kun, how about you go play in the park which I finish up shopping? It is just down the street, turn right at the intersection. Just remember to keep your eyes open as you walk."

Naruto smiled brightly at the dismissal from his godfather. Bowing quickly before retreating from the shop, the boy turned and practically ran from the store towards the park calling back, "Thank you Danzo-Sofa!"

While quickly leaving the large market area Naruto felt a chakra signature giving off emotional distress down one of the alleyways. Frowning for a brief moment in consideration, the boy turned towards the signature and started to stalk forward. Moving silently as he had been taught by his godfather's personal guardsmen he stalked quiet as a cat on the toes of his sandals to the edge of the building to peer down the alleyway. When looking down the alley he spied a small fair skinned girl that appeared to be around six years old backed up against a wall. The girl had short cropped hime-style midnight blue hair and pale eyes while wearing a simple loose fitting robe. She was currently surrounded by three older boys that looked to be academy students around nine to ten years of age. The girl had tears running down her cheeks covering the bruise that was growing on her right high cheekbone.

"That will teach you Huyga scum to look down on us!" The largest boy yelled at the girl as he shook his fist towards her. His two comrades pulled back their legs and swung them forward to kick the girl in her thigh and stomach bringing out another grunt of pain. Naruto studied the movements of the boys before reaching into a pouch at his left knee and pulling out two shuriken then picking up a rock.

The smaller boy started to stalk forward, creeping along the edge of the wall to try to circle behind the boys but a dumpster was in the way. The girl glanced upwards noticing the red headed boy coming sneaking up on the boys and let out a gasp. A sigh escaped the lips of the Uzumaki, quickly he threw the rock over the head of the boys to distract them. All three boys turned to look towards the clanking sound of the stone hitting a pile of trash bins.

While distracted and still unaware of him, Naruto struck at the trio of boys. First, threw the two shuriken into the back of the legs of the largest boy with a whip of his hand. His aim was a bit high and instead of hitting the boy in the back of the thighs he hit both shuriken into the backside of the boy. A cry pierced the alleyway, this time sounding like a female but from the largest boy as he fell forward holding onto his ass in pain.

The second was not much better as the red head used the screaming as a distraction as he ran forward throwing a quick strike to the boy's kidney causing him to let out an oaf of pain. The older boy reacted immediately by grabbing his lower back. Unfortunately for the boy that allowed Naruto to lash out with a chopping strike to the side of the neck dropping the boy like a bag of potatoes.

The final boy turned towards his attacker surprised to find a younger boy had attacked him and his friends. His surprise turned to anger as he tried to rush towards the smaller red head. But, Naruto was too fast as he leapt to the side of the raw charge that lacked technique. As the Uzumaki landed to the side of the boy he landed in a crouch swept his left leg outwards taking the feet of the older boy out from him. The older boy landed on the ground fast first, grinding against the ground with a squelch sound. Naruto stepped forward before the boy could stand him and delivered a kick to the side of the head. Turning to the last boy whose screams of pain had died down into a whimper, Naruto walked forward only to rip out his two shuriken from the flesh of the kid causing him to pass out from pain.

Wiping off his shuriken on the boys clothing, unconcerned with the fact that the boy was bleeding Naruto stowed away the shuriken and turned towards the girl. Putting forth his best smile he stepped onto the back of one of the unconscious boys before reaching down to offer a hand up to the Hyuga princess, "I always wanted to rescue a damsel in Her eyes widened as he reached for her with his hand. All at once she turned bright crimson all over her face, then fainted dead away before her rescuer just hearing his name being spoken. Her last thought ringing in her head. '_My Hero'_

Letting out a sigh after seeing the girl fall unconscious, Naruto frowned to himself, "Really? I rescue her then she passes out? So much for the fun work, now I have the grunt labor." Naruto carefully picked up the girl bridal style and carried her from the alleyway towards the Hyuga compound to return her.

After the boy and girl left a shadow slipped out of the wall. The brown haired woman looked over the three unconscious boys with a smile behind her black NE ANBU mask. She reaches down and used a simple healing jutsu on the lower back of the bleeding boy to staunch the blood. Then kicking awake the leader of the little group and dropping a roll of Ryo, "Here is your money. If you talk about this you and everyone care for die." With a sway of her hips she walked back into the shadows to disappear and follow her charge.

Naruto did not get too far holding the unconscious Hyuga girl before getting stopped by a pair of Hyuga. Both of them rushed forward seeing the boy carrying the injured girl, "Stop, what you are doing with Hinata-Sama?"

The boy let out a grunt and a sigh, "Well at the moment I am breaking my arms trying to hold her. Do you mind taking her?"

One of the pair of branch members stepped forward and took the girl from him with a glare at the child. "I truly hope you had nothing to do with her condition. I would welcome death for the disrespect for the Hyuga Clan." With a growl at the boy the man stepped into the juken stance. "I suggest that you explain what took place boy."

Before he could attack the boy a hand laid on the man's shoulder, "Excuse me, are you planning on harming my godson?" The Hyuga turned around to glare at the old man for a moment before blinking realizing it was one of the Elders of the council. Immediately he lowered into a bow to the honored Elder, "Danzo-Sama, we were merely trying to ascertain why Hinata-Sama was in this condition in the arms of this boy."

Walking to between Naruto and the pair of Hyuga, Danzo stopped and rested his good hand on a cane. Standing there he glared at the two Hyuga members, "I suggest in the future you do not judge so quickly as I am sure when the girl awaken she will provide you the details you seek." A glare was leveled at the two men as an immense amount of killing intent was let out. The sheer amount of the anger radiating from the Elder was enough to stop the traffic along the busy street as all of the civilians turned to look at the two Hyuga's standing before the Elder shivering, "If you ever so much as think of attacking my godson, I will see you in such pain you will beg the Hokage to give you to Ibiki Morono." Turning his back to the two branch members, Danzo looked at the boy with a smile, "You did well Naruto-kun to save the girl. Let us go home now, I completed what I needed to accomplish today."

A few days later

The bell rang in the main house of the Uzumaki Compound. Naruto perked up from the book fuinjutsu for beginners that he had recently become engrossed in, "Danzo-Sofa, I will get the door!" Placing down the book carefully, Naruto sprinted from the house towards the front gate. Skidding to a stop while kicking up a bit of dirt, the boy walked casually to the wall plate next to the entrance. The Uzumaki heir holds his left hand up to the wall plate channeling chakra onto it. A light blue sheen appeared around the gate as it swung inwards slowly, allowing time for Naruto to walk into the middle of the walkway.

Through the gate walked a toll stoic looking man from the Hyuga Clan. The man had long black hair, featureless white eyes of his clan while wearing loose fitting traditional brown robes. Along behind the man walked a pair of Hyuga guards watching everywhere before their Clan head seemingly at once. Hyuga Hiashi glanced over the child before him with an expressionless look, "Uzumaki Naruto?"

The boy at first almost replied asking who else it would be considering it was his compound but instead Naruto lowered into a boy before the Clan Head, "Hai, I am Uzumaki Naruto. Are you here to speak with my godfather Hyuga-San?"

The man studied the boy closely for a time with curiosity after not having seen him since he was a baby in the council chambers. Hiashi could easily see the look of the boy's mother in him. The hair and eyes were a dead giveaway for her, but he could not determine the boy's father. Putting away the thoughts to consider for another time, Hiashi spoke up, "No Uzumaki-San, I am looking for you, child. You are the one that assisted my daughter with a problem in the village recently. I wished to thank you personally for your assistance. If you should have need of the Huyga Clan please come see me."

For a moment the boy bristled at being called a child before the manners drilled into him by his godfather took over. Bowing before the powerful Clan head, Naruto spoke friendly, "Thank you Hyuga-San. The Uzumaki clan is grateful for the offer of friendship from the Hyuga Clan. We offer the same assistance in the future if ever there is a need that we may assist you."

The Hyuga Clan head blinked in surprise at the diplomatic response of the six year old child. He had merely come and offered to the boy his thanks not an offer of formal assistance between his clan the boys but still if the boy was this creative already. It would be interesting to see what he might become. Hiashi inclined his head in return to the words of the child, "Thank you for your time Naruto-San. Have a peaceful day." Turning the man walked from the compound back through the gates.

In the meantime Danzo stood in the window of the office watching the interaction take place from afar yet listening to it carefully from the remarkable seal on the gate. The Elder could not keep a small smile from his lips at the quick thinking and work of his godson. Turning back to his work he started to hum an old song to himself from his youth.

7 years after the Kyubi attack

A young boy with fiery red hair and whisker marks on his cheeks leaped through the crowd laughing happily. Naruto sprinted away from the crowd to an alleyway before running up the wall onto the rooftop. Glancing back towards the Inuzuka toward compound the boy laughs to himself with a dark grin at his success with no sign of pursuit. "Well that was fun, time to get home!" The boy starts to leap from roof to roof quickly towards the Uzumaki compound, stopping finally to drop down into an alleyway when he gets close. Instantly Naruto rolls to his right placing his back to the wall as two kunai go flying past where his head was moments before. "I know you are there Inu-San. I can sense you there hiding. You know I am a sensor."

The tall lanky ANBU stepped out of the shadows, the one visible eye behind the dog covered mask seemed to crinkle with amusement, "Naruto, you should not be playing pranks on other shinobi. You need to live up to your mother's name after all."

The boy frowned at the words of the ANBU, then shrugged his shoulders as he started to walk towards the Uzumaki compound, "But, Inu-San! I am still a civilian till I graduate from the Academy. Besides, they should have learned as Shinobi to always be on their feet. Danzo-Sofa tells me that a Shinobi should never let down his guard. We must always be on alert for what is happening in our environment."

The ANBU walking beside the boy smiles behind his mask, "That is correct Naruto but, we do not trick or harm our allies of the leaf. But, I think this time I can look the other way since it is a special day."

After a short walk Naruto and Inu came to the gates of the Uzumaki Shrine. "Naruto, I will leave you here. But, before I do this is for you. Happy Birthday Naruto". Inu reaches into a pouch at his hip, then pulls out a small orange book handing it over to the child before him. "Remember what I said." Then the man disappears in a swirl of leaves. Naruto looks down at the book with a smile, "Fuinjutsu for beginners level two, perfect!" Pocketing the book the boy walks through the gates into the small compound. Closing his eyes for a second the boy, knowing exactly where his godfather was seated, turned to walk towards the training ground near the pond.

Naruto stops before the old bandaged man and drops to one knee. The laughing, smiling, childishness slides from the boy's face as he bows his head respectfully to the Elder. "Danzo-Sofa, I have completed the first task you have set out for me. I was able to infiltrate the two clan compounds without being seen. First, I replaced a canister of flee powder with itching powder in the Inuzuka compound. They should notice the change in two days when they perform the monthly flee back on part of their ningen dogs. I masked my scent while there would the smell of canine feces and urine before scaling the fence and using stealth to reach the desired location. I would rate the mission a success except it seems Inu-San was looking for me and noticed my leaving of the Inuzuka Compound. He has promised since it is my birthing day that he will not notify anyone."

Danzo looks at the boy sternly considering is report from his "mission" to prank a clan compound. Sneaking into a compound of the best trackers and not getting caught was an impressive accomplishment. Especially considering the boy's age of seven this was truly remarkable.. That means his infiltration skills were up to requirements for now. The best part though was that in a few days Hiruzen will have to deal with a pile of paperwork related to the incident. A small smile touched the lips of the Elders as he considered the mischief he just created for his old friend.

The Elder shakes away his thoughts of enjoyment then reaches forward to place a hand on the head of Naruto and ruffles the spiky crimson hair. "You have grown well boy. Naruto, I have you so these pranks to practice in plain sight your skills at stealth, infiltration, agility, and speed. I know you don't like to play the fool in the eyes of the village but remember a Shinobi's best skill is deception. If we show all of our strengths to everyone then our enemies will know what we can accomplish. A true Shinobi strikes from the shadows and is not noticed till after their enemies lay dead at their feet." Pausing a moment watching the face of Naruto as the boy scrunches up his nose having heard this lecture many times already. "Still Naruto, I have decided to enroll you into the starting class of the Academy. There will be many clan heirs in the class so I expect you to befriend them as future companions. You are to watch and learn about each of the boys and girls to determine their strengths and weaknesses. I wish to see what the value of this generation is to Konoha. If you flaunt your skills I will beat you, but do not play the fool either. I know you have not had the chance to make many friends with kids your age, this will be that opportunity to build those bonds. You should know that the Hokage will be having his granddaughter enter the class as well."

The Elder removes his hand from the head of the boy then patted the bench beside him. Sitting there was a thin three foot long wrapped package. "Before I forget this is your birthday gift my boy."

Naruto reaches out pulling the package into his lap. The boy starts to unwrap it quickly letting the paper fall to the side. The paper reveals a red leather hilt of a wakizashi imprinted with the Uzumaki swirl in white on the end. The sheath felt sturdy and well-built of plan red leather with lightning bolts shaped black patches along it. The sword itself is about two feet in length, made of chakra metal with etchings of whirlpools and lightning bolts on one side. The reverse side of the sword was imprinted in kanji life, loyalty, and family. A few tears slid down the cheeks of the boy before he looked up to his godfather, "This was her sword correct?"

Danzo slid off of the bench to kneel with Naruto. Reaching out with his good hand he wrapped the boy into the rarest show of affection for him, a hug. Speaking softly to the ear of the boy, "Yes, Naruto. It was her sword and before her it was Senju-Uzumaki Mito's sword. It was one of a Daisho (pairing of Katana and Wakizashi) worn by the Uzukage. I know you shall wear it proudly my boy." Clearing his throat the old man stands up before the boy. Giving him one last ruffle of hair, "You will begin your lessons with kenjutsu in the morning before your Academy days. I will acquire a tutor to teach you the basics of it. Every morning between five and seven you shall drill with the basic katas for kenjutsu. When you are skilled enough I shall acquire the scrolls from the Hokage for you to learn your clan style. Then after dinner each day we shall work on your fuinjutsu. Come, since it is your birthday we shall go into the village to have some of that Ramen you love." The boy and the old man with their shadows walked from the compound to enjoy the day.

Note: Since I got a few pm's already I am not planning on making this a Naruto/Hinata storyline. While I love that pairing I am leaning towards a not seen one. You will most likely see flashbacks of how Naruto meets many of the Clan heirs with Danzo's "Help". Also please note I did not fully proofread this chapter to the extent I would like. I will go back and do so but I wanted to get it out as multiple messages asked me to. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth chapter. I hope you like it so far. Thank you to everyone for the reviews, I have tried to respond to them all. Please keep it up. I figured I would use this chapter to try to explain a bit of the behind the scenes working of Konoha in my little version of it.

Thanks to some suggestions I have a pretty good idea on the summoning contract. There will be 1-2 more chapters prior to becoming a genin. I hope you don't mind as I really would like to continue to build the character and background of Naruto and the environment he grew up in. Hopefully I have hinted at some of the behind the scene things going on.

Please once again let me know the good and bad things you find in the story. I welcome critical views along with any possible liking to the story. After all if I don't know what I am doing wrong, how can I fix it?

PS: This chapter once again does not denote the pairing.

1st Day of the Academy

On the first day of the Academy Naruto was escorted by Danzo to meet his new classmates and teacher. The boy was bouncing around excited to the point of almost being bubbly for the first day, "Danzo-Sofa, do you think they will teach us some powerful ninjutsu? Do you think perhaps we might be able to go on some missions for the school out of Konoha? Will I get to work with any powerful ninja to learn more?" The old man let the boy ask his hundred questions without drawing a breath, watching him with a concealed smirk at the disappointment the boy would face. After all Danzo himself had made certain that Naruto knew everything that would be learned over the full length of the Academy teachings except the three basic jutsu requirements. While watching the boy he could not help but feel a bit of pride. Even if he was only seven years old, Naruto had proven that he had a bright future as a powerful and intelligent future Shinobi of Konoha. Just as important the boy would think logically, clearly and emotionless when needed for a situation to make the best decision, overall he was a true leader.

The boy was dressed currently in a black Kimono that was stripped in crashing waves of red. On the back of the Kimono a white Uzumaki swirl was covered by his mother's wakizashi. The boy had refused to take it off except to sleep or bathe since he had received it a few weeks ago on his birthday. The Uzumaki heir had learned first how to oil and clean the blade and sheath. A ninja was a weapon but his tools needed to be as finely cared for as he was. Danzo had firmly believed that a good Shinobi took care of the items that would take care of him, and his godson was repeatedly given this message. Naruto wore black Shinobi sandals tied up above the ankle and completed his outfit with a pair of fingerless red gloves that the ANBU Inu had given the boy for his Tatijutsu training. Although it was not Danzo's idea to allow Kakashi Hatake near the boy, especially considering his relationship as a student of the boy's father, it was a fact that he had made an impression on Naruto for the proper Katas and training for the basics of Mito's style. It was a shame that the ANBU was too busy with duties now to continue the training, but the boy nevertheless spent an hour a day just working on the Katas for from the scrolls. Danzo's personal bodyguard, of NE ANBU agents, would correct the visible flaws and openings in the child's form.

The pair reached the new Academy building which was built right next to the Clan district. The building was huge built of stone standing seven stories tall with a large two story stone fenced in courtyard surrounding the structure. Four tall towers at the corners of the Academy with lookout points for Shinobi, the Academy looked like a medieval castle more than an actual school. The structure had a ominous feel of business, not a lax atmosphere of the previous Academy. The courtesy in front contained a large open section with lines of training dummies and moving targets on the left side of the main walkway. The right side of the walkway held a large lake and a few acres of trees for a forested training area. Behind the Academy were more advanced training grounds and even a few different obstacle courses to test the students' agility. Danzo looked over the courtyard that was filled with all of the young future Shinobi. Many of these children will wash out and instead become civilians and support for the village in other capacities. There had to be easily six hundred kids running around or grouped together talking many of them civilian's children. But, it was good to see so many children ere, so many potentials for the future. The Elder was proud that his suggestions to the Hokage had perhaps changed the future for generations to come.

Flashback to 3 years ago

The Hokage sat in his chair watching through the large windows at the sprawling village laid out before him. A smile clearly was on the lips of the old man as he watched the villagers busy at work, seeing for himself the Will of Fire burning brightly. His morning was interrupted by a knock, "Hokage-Sama the Elders Council is there to visit you."

"Please sent them in" Turning around the Hokage folded his hands together on the table, reading for an argument. Watching his two old teammates walk into the room along with Danzo Shimura, the current regent of the Uzumaki Clan, the stopped and bowed before the Hokage. The thought ran through his head at seeing all three of them together and holding a pair of files, '_This is going to be trouble. I must be careful or else what they present might be an issue if all three of them are together.'_ The Hokage's thoughts were interrupted as they stood there before him waiting; He placed a smile on his lips at them before speaking up, "Good morning to each of you. Please have a seat. I am assuming this is not a visit of pleasure?"

Homura and Koharu took their seats then turned towards Danzo. The old man hobbled forward and placed two folders onto the table, "We have two concerns that we want to address Hokage-Sama." Taking his seat next to other pair Danzo reaches out and slowly opened the first file. "We currently do have a Jinchuriki and the other villages will soon realize this. When they do it will become a problem with Iwa or Kumo. As you know both of them have a pair of Jinchuriki available to them. We must acquire one to help protect the village in the event of an assault."

Hiruzen looked between the elders to see them nod in agreement with Danzo then let out a sigh, "I take it you three have a solution to this problem?"

Homura smiles at the Hokage looking like a ct that ate the canary. Hiruzen seeing this gets that strange feeling in his stomach but before he can consider more Danzo speaks up, " It appears Hiruzen that we have only one option to get a Jinchuriki. All but the seven tails are unreachable. Takigakure has a five year old girl that has become their new Jinchuriki. She was created a few weeks ago when the tailed beast had somehow gotten free and caused a large amount of destruction in the village. This incident has caused a rather large loss of life to their Shinobi, along with financial concerns for the rebuilding. I do not believe that they will be able to take many missions and still protect their borders even if they are a hidden village." Danzo paused a moment to let the words sink in then spoke quickly to go for the heartstrings of the old man, "Not to mention that the child has become according to my sources a target for the outrage and loss occurring in her village. It is very likely she may not live out the year from the treatment she is receiving."

Hiruzen looked between the Elders as he leaned back into his chair to consider, "I will not ask what your sources are Danzo. I will in this instance trust that they are working for the best of the village and if I have need of them they will be available." Danzo kept a straight face as he nodded his head a single time in agreement. This caused the Hokage to look back towards his old teammates, "IT seems you have thought about this a lot. But, if I do this I will have a few ground rules. First, this child will not be turned into a weapon." A glare was launched at Danzo whom let slip a small frown. "Second, the child will not be known as a Jinchuriki. If anyone accidently lets this slip even you three they will be executed. This shall be considered an SS ranked secret." The eyes of the Hokage hardened even further at the words as he glared at each of them before he continued, "Finally, the child will be adopted into the Sarutobi Clan so I can make certain she is treated well and raised properly to become a good person along with a good Shinobi."

For a moment the Elders looked like they were about to protest then Danzo held up his hand with a smile. "Agreed provided my godson is able to get to know her and befriend her. I feel Naruto could have a positive effect on her. Plus, in the future when he develops his mother's chakra chains and fuinjutsu he could perhaps restrain her if her tenant has a difficult day."

Hiruzen smiled at Danzo then closed the file and pressed a button on the desk, "Agreed that is more than acceptable, ANBU Tora, Please come here." A large man with a cat mask appeared before the Hokage and Elders with a Bow," Hai Hokage-Sama." The Hokage handed a file to the ANBU Captain, "You will remove your mask ANBU Tora." The ANBU captain removed the cat mask, that was slashed with red and green stripes, his hair was short and brown with almond shaped eyes. The man that looked similar to Tobriama Senju bowed before the Elders then to the Hokage, "Hai Hokage-Sama."

"ANBU Tora, your designation for this mission will be Yamato. You will gather a team together including Shaikaku Nara, the Jonin Commander. Together you will travel to Takigakure and acquire the child in the file before you. This is an S ranked mission and the file contains SS ranked secrets that only you and Nara-San are to know. Remember that Takigakure is our ally so treat them respectfully but you have authorization to do what is necessary to make payments for the child." The Hokage paused a moment then glanced at the Elders before back to the younger Shinobi, "You are not authorized to take the child by any means necessary. You are authorized together with Nara-San to determine if their demands are acceptable for Konoha. It is very important to acquire the child though Yamato. Understood?"

The ANBU Captain now named Yamato bowed before the Elders and Hokage, "Hai Hokage-Sama. We shall not fail." A brief smile appears on his lips, looking almost scary for a moment," Even if it is troublesome to Nara-Sama."

The Hokage's eyes sparkle with a bit of mirth, "You are dismissed Yamato-San." The ANBU disappears in a swirl of leaves to complete his assignment and awaken a particular Nara. The Hokage turns back towards the remaining file before him. "This is the other situation I take it?" The trio nod their heads remaining quiet to allow the Hokage to read the report that they compiled strangely together.

Opening the second file Hiruzen looks it over from and leans back into his comfortable chair. The file contained the technical details and statics on the current military and financial situation in Konoha. According to the paperwork, which the Hokage knew these numbers reasonably well, the population of Konohagakure no Sato was currently at 23,081. This was down from the pervious of over 30,000 when the Kyuubi attack occurred. Of that population, three thousand two hundred were over the age of fifty and would not be considered viable in defense of the village. Another seven thousand were children, many orphans, under the age of seven years old. A core of five thousand regular civilians that had no military background or training and a group of approximately eight hundred former Shinobi that could no longer perform their duties due to injuries mental or physically sustained. This left Konohagakure no Sato to be around seven thousand two hundred active Shinobi that served in the military wing. This number again was down from the former twelve thousand members of the military drastically reduced by the Kyuubi. This could further be broken down into two thousand trained Genin between rank one to five, four thousand Chunin between rank one to five, one thought special Jonin and ANBU and finally two hundred Jonin including elites. The genin, Chunin and Jonin were ranked between one and five for military purposes and pay grade." I see a breakdown of our military ranks and possible Shinobi for service. Your concern is our strength? You do realize even with our problems in the recent past we still have more Shinobi then Sunagakure?"

Utatane Koharu nodded her head with a smile, "Indeed, we believe that there may be a need to change the way the Academy is setup." Her eyes flick towards Danzo then back at the Hokage. "It has come to our attention that the mortality rates for genin are extremely high when going on their first few missions of B and C rank. In addition the training has become less then extraordinary. We believe it would be in the best interest of Konoha to have all children spend ages seven through ten at least in the Academy. We can find any possible diamonds in the rough that might be otherwise missed. Our numbers are still lower from the Kyuubi attack as you can see, this will help to swell them." She paused a moment to let her words think in.

Mitokado Homura took over speaking instead towards the Hokage, "We would like to propose changing the Academy curriculum. The first few years would be the standard courses of history and geography, target practice, accessing chakra, Tatijutsu, survival skills and other basics required to become a Shinobi. This will help to establish a larger base of future Shinobi in addition to a militia force that can be called on o at least partially defense themselves in times of trouble." Homura looks towards Danzo to continue as he leans back into his chair.

"The final years will concentrate on getting the future true genin ready for service. They will be hardened to what to expect of the realities of being a Shinobi by doing mock battles, teamwork drills, jutsu training, survival events in the forests and even some D rank missions. I believe the requirement that the future genin kill an animal such a rabbit or snake might be a positive influence to allow them to see bloodshed. They will gain the experience of facing killing intent from Shinobi and learn not freeze up. They can be provided further exposure to possible specialties to consider if they show aptitude such as T&I and Medical divisions. It has even been suggested by the research division for some of the higher skilled and clan genin to be given tests to determine their aptitude at different skills to train. This write up gives possible variables that could be considered. If the estimates made by the research division are correct then this in twelve years of time could increase our Shinobi forces by up to sixty five percent. In addition it will give the added benefit of these future children survival in the future by them going into the world not as raw recruits but with the potential to become real shinobi that are ready to serve."

The Hokage looked over the report in consideration for a time with a frown, "Have you considered the possible problem with crime from a civilian trained to use Shinobi weapons? Or the extra cost associated with more Chunin instructors and students? Not to mention the building of the larger facilities?"

Danzo inclined his head once towards the Hokage, "The projections for the costs associated with the changes are on the last pages of the report. There will be no cost for the land for the new facilities though Hiruzen. I will be gifting my family lands for the construction of the facility."

Hiruzen lowered down the report looking at Danzo with a stunned expression on his face, "Are you sure Danzo? That would mean the end for good of your clan."

Danzo firmly nodded his head once, "Hai Hokage-Sama. I know I am the last of my clan. I know my legacy will not be with the Shimura name but with another name associated with it."

Hiruzen stares hard at his old friend then lets out a sigh, "Very well. I will present this to the council with my full blessing. But, I must make one change to this document." Picking up the pen the Hokage quickly writes on the top of the Academy proposal scroll.

Flashback ended

Naruto was escorted by his godfather through the gates into the crowded courtyard of the new Academy. They walked under the large sign through the entryway that read The Root of Konoha and a smaller plaque on the side wall that stated donated by Danzo Shimura and the Shimura Clan. This brought a small smile to the old man as he walked with his godson through the crowds towards the Hokage with his granddaughter.

The girl standing next to her grandfather looked to be around seven years old; she was tall for her age at around four foot tall in height. But, the most dramatic features of the girl were her bright green hair and orange eyes that sparkled with interest and curiosity of all of the people around her. She stood in the shadow of her grandfather fiddling with the hem of her white blouse that was untucked from her loose black Shinobi pants. Naruto ran over to the girl with a smile, "Fu! How are you? Are you excited?"

The girl lit up with a mischievous smile towards Naruto and leaped forward to give a quick friendly hug to the boy, then darted back to the side of her grandfather, "I am good Naruto. But, there are too many people here. Do you think we will be in the same class?"

"I sure hope so! Danzo-Sofa said that there will be kids from seven to twelve years old in different classes. But, he promised me that we would get to be in a class together though." Naruto gave a conspiring grin towards the Sarutobi girl, "Now we just need to figure out ways to prank the teacher!"

The girl smiles brightly then rubs her hands together as a little bit of evil glee gathered into her sparkling orange eyes. "Let's go see the classroom!" She calls out taking hold of the red headed boy's hand and dragging him away from the Hokage and Elder. Both old men hear a cheerful yell back towards them, "Jiji we are going to go look at our classroom! See you tonight!" The two of them disappear into the crowd of Academy students lost from the sight of the older Shinobi.

The Hokage watches the two children run off then lets out a sigh, "They are growing up too fast Danzo. But, I think this generation might be special."

The Elder raises his gaze from where his godson ran off to towards the Hokage, "Indeed, I think that is something that we can agree on. This class of Shinobi should be special. It is my understanding that the heirs of most of the major houses are all in the same class together. Along with your special granddaughter I might add."

The Hokage nods his head once to the statement, "Yes that is true. I have heard that your godson has been taking the time to play quite a few games of Go and Shogi with the Nara Heir. Has he been able to beat the child?"

A flash of mirth strikes the eyes of Danzo as the crippled man looks back towards the school entrance. "You might say that it is an interesting match to witness. A fitting pair of minds together they make. I wonder, perhaps you might want to make a bet Hiruzen on whom will become the rookie of the year?"

The Hokage raises his eyebrows upwards in interest while keeping a close watch on the facial movements of Danzo, "And what might you want to bet my old friend?"

"If my godson wins you let him open the Mito's vault and take five items when he becomes a genin." Danzo counters back perhaps a bit too quickly.

The Hokage studies his friend and rival for a time then nods his head once, "And if he loses, you will provide me the your full and complete resources on a mission I have in mind."

Danzo thinks for a moment studying Hiruzen then nods his head in return offering his good hand to the Hokage which is shook a moment later. "A bet it is then."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone

Since I broke 100 follows and almost to 100 favorites here is another quick chapter. I hope you like it. I promise to try to do some replies to the reviews tonight too. Thank you to everyone that has posted reviews, have read the story so far and enjoyed or even disliked it. I appreciate all feedback always.

One note of interest, I made Hana the same age as Kiba as a twin. I always liked her character and wished it would get a little more air time, plus I figured a twin might be good for Kida to keep him in line more (perhaps provide some comic relief in the future)

Here is the start of the Academy. Btw I am not trying to Bash Iruka for those that like him but remember he doesn't have any relationship or common way to fit in with the boy yet. It will lesson later on I promise.

Please enjoy and remember I do not own Naruto

**BLAH BLAH BLAH = Inner Sakura, Big Head Jutsu Iruka, Summons**

1st Day of Class

The classroom was a large chamber with stadium style seating in rows that can seat ten students per row. The rows are split down the middle with a stairway up to each row. When Naruto and Fu got into the classroom they could see a large number of kids already present. Some of them immediately were recognizable for their clan insignia on their outfits. Others though were obviously from civilian families or even orphans. The place seemed to be a mad house of chatter as the kids mixed together. Naruto glanced around the room before spotting a sleeping black pineapple haired boy and headed right to him. "Hello Shikamaru, how are you doing?" The pineapple haired boy let out a snore, while Naruto took a seat next to him. Noticing on the other side of the boy a chubby boy from the Akimichi clan Naruto gave him a friendly way, "Hello Choji. I see Shikamaru is excited as always. I wonder if I can wake him up with a game of Shogi later on." Fu slipped into the seat next to Naruto and she glanced around at the many new faces.

Seated next to his friends the young Uzumaki looked over the classroom filled with different children. His eyes could pick out most of the clan children from the mixture of the room. The pale eyed, midnight blue-black haired Hyuga girl seemed familiar to him but he could not place her from where. It seemed to him that he could sense her chakra was one that he had encountered before. Over the past year Naruto had started to feel greater depth of Chakra with his sensor abilities to the point that it was almost an extra scent. For example to him Fu felt like a spring field in the chakra with flowers blooming, where Shikamaru seemed to feel like a sleeping cat whose tail kept flicking about. If he concentrated enough on someone he could even feel the nature of their very chakra, and he was told by his godfather that it was possible with training to start to feel the feelings of the people around him almost as an extra perception sense. The boy's eyes continued to wander the room along with his sense of chakra to try to pinpoint the different people within it. Stopping for a moment to linger on the blonde haired skinny girl that he had been told was the heir of the Yamaka Clan named Ino. Naruto seemed to dismiss the skinny girl at once after seeing her makeup and hair done up, not to mention the pink haired girl next to her seemed to be much the same. Both were staring with dream filled eyes at a black haired boy with a hair cut of a duck's ass. The boy seemed to feel of a moody sort almost like a rain cloud that didn't know whether to thunder or burnt with raindrops. Perhaps fitting for the Uchiha clan boy that his godfather had told him was named Uchiha Sasuke. Continuing his gaze to move onwards from the trio his gaze next stopped on a pair of Inuzuka twins. Both of them sat together and were said to be the daughter and son of the current matriarch. The boy was tall for his age around four and a half foot tall already and muscular with wild brown hair and pronounced canines. The female twin had the same red fang like all clan members on her cheeks. She had large black eyes that framed her face with her dark hair tied back into a pony tail. The young boy if he remembered right was named Kiba, his chakra felt like a wild young buck ready to prance in a field and show off to all of the others. A smirk touched the lips of Naruto then he concentrated on the girl Inuzuka. Her charka felt an immediate warmth like a campfire burning in a cold night. It seemed to draw your hands towards it to get warmth but it could easily burn you if not too careful. The girls nostrils seemed to flare every few seconds as she watched the room, most likely to try to pick up the scent of her different classmates. Naruto inclined his head towards the girl and she in return did the same to him. Finally an elbow to the side from Fu brought the red haired boy from his study and returned his attention to the front of the classroom.

It had been about thirty minutes since they had entered and finally a pair of Chunin walked into the room. Naruto let a small sigh come from his lips hoping that he will not always be stuck with Sensei that will be late. The pair in the front of the classroom both wore Chunin vests. One of the men stood about five foot eight with white shoulder length hair that was covered by a bandana. He wore a standard uniform with the Chunin flak jacket and a blue mesh shirt underneath. The second Chunin had brown hair tied back into a pony tail with a forehead protector visible. The man with dark eyes and a scar across his nose stepped forward before all of the children. "Welcome to class 21 in the new Shinobi Academy. I am Umonio Iruka and this is Mizuki. We are to be your Chunin teachers for your first few years in the Shinobi training. You will be with us at least until your third year. At the end of your third year you will each take a series of tests to determine if you will be capable to become a Shinobi of the leaf. Those that do not meet the proper expectations or choose to leave will be instead repositioned into the proper public institutions for higher learning around Konoha. But, we have a while till that time and your teachers will do everything possible to make certain that you are ready." Iruka gives a bright smile to everyone in the classroom, "Now let's all take out our History of Konoha books and turn to chapter one to get started on your lessons."

A few weeks later

It had been a few weeks in the new school and already Naruto sat bored senseless. Iruka-Sensei continued to drone on about how to learn to access charka. He seemed to be covering the basic information that Naruto had learned when he just turned four years old. This had been a constant theme through the first few weeks of class with the exception of Tatijutsu was different thanks to them learning the Academy style. At the moment the boy had invented a new game of trying to rotate a pencil over his hand just by using chakra. The pencil would be stuck with chakra to his hand then pushed with his will to circle around slowly on his hand. Sometimes the boy would incorporate rolling the pencil up his arm to his shoulder then back down to his hand. All of this turned into an elaborate chakra control exercise that was very useful to the boy but still a game for his boredom in the classroom. At this very moment Naruto had his eyes closed concentrating on spinning two pencils on each of his shoulders. Unfortunately to Iruka, who did not notice the spinning pencils, thought the boy was sleeping in the middle of his class. So sneaking up the young man carefully he used the Big Head Jutsu, "**WAKE UP NARUTO**!" Both of the pencils went flying from the shoulders of the concentrating boy as Naruto leapt into the air in shock. The first pencil slamming into the wall just a few inches behind the pink haired student causing a few strands of her hair to fall to the ground. The second pencil flew straight down towards Mizuki who leapt out of the way in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" The Boy turned to look at the Chunin with a fierce anger in his eyes, for a brief moment staring down the scarred instructor as the legendary Uzumaki anger was overtaking him. A look of shock came over the face of multiple of the class, including the instructor at the anger and killing intent leaking off of the boy. Then in a blink of an eye Naruto regained his control, the anger disappeared and the boy took a deep breath. "I am sorry Iruka-Sensei for mu disrespect I was concentrating on applying the lesson in a practical form."

The instructor frowned at the perceived arrogant clan student, folding his arms over his chest as he looked down at the boy. The man gave the child a fierce glare, "Indeed, you can access your chakra then Naruto? Let us see you do a demonstration since obviously you do not need to listen to my lesson on the subject."

The boy smiled at his teacher, seeming to miss or ignore the anger reflected in his gaze. Naruto lowers down to sit in his chair once more making the rat seal. The eyes of the boy close tightly as he folded his hand together, after a few moment s Naruto started to glow faintly with blue light surrounding his body.

"Good Naruto, wonderfully done." The Chunin praised the boy, even despite his ignoring the lesson he had seemed to conquer the lesson. But, Naruto was not finished, as the instructor started to take his eyes off of the boy he turned to motion towards the rest of the classroom and explain the example that the boy provided he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Naruto had not stopped the exercise. Instead the glow was becoming brighter and fiercer by the moment. The light now reflecting from Naruto was actually brighter than the lights in the ceiling. A few more moments and Naruto was shining fully contained with a blue radiance that hurt to even look on. Some of the students gasped and shielded their eyes by turning their heads away from the child. Finally the red haired bow lowered his hands to his sides letting the seal drop and the glow recede into his flesh. He looked up at the teacher with fierce, determined cerulean eyes that boiled like a raging sea in a storm, "Was that acceptable Iruka-Sensei?"

The Chunin barley nodded his head to the boy, a stunned expression not leaving his face, "Very good Naruto, but I am surprised you did not pass out the amount of chakra you just put off had to be far above your level. " A hint of concern touches the face of the man, "Perhaps we should get you to the nurse?"

The boy wipes a little bit of sweat from his forehead then rubs the back of his head with a cheerful smile, "Well I am an Uzumaki. We have a lot of chakra Iruka-Sensei. I can feel that I have more then everyone here but my friend Fu."

The Chunin simply nodded at the boy having little else he could say then moved back to the front of the class where Mizuki was at. The two Chunin started to test each of the students quickly one by one after assigning a reading on chakra studies. From time to time Naruto noticed many of the other students glancing at him in curiosity.

Flashback – A day before

Naruto sat in his room with his legs folded before himself, arms resting on his knees as he meditated on the feel of his chakra. The boy started to concentrate on his chakra points trying to push the chakra through them faster or slower to different parts of his body from hands, feet, arms , elbows and other parts. This was a daily ritual with the red haired boy as he spent at least an hour a day before sleep just trying to feel and learn his chakra better. He had gotten recently remarkable success even starting to form it physically off of his hands. Not quite to chakra chains like his mother but, even a bit of physical chakra was a huge start. A knock on the door echoed in the room. The boy called out, "Please come in Sofa."

The door slowly swung open as the old crippled man walked into the room, "Good evening Naruto. I am glad to see you are hard at training with your free time. Are you ready for our evening game of Shogi?" The old man leaned heavily on a can as he walked forward to take a seat at the table. Naruto leapt up and took down the game starting to set up the board for his godfather. The old man studied the boy as he watched him at work setting up the strategy game "It is my understanding that tomorrow your class will be starting to unlock their chakra. I want you to make an impression of strength before the class Naruto."

The boy stopped placing down the pieces to glance up towards his godfather. Meeting the old man's eyes, he stared for a time trying to hold back the question that finally burst free, "Sofa, May I ask why I am not hiding my skills before my classmates? Is not deception one of the primary arts of the Shinobi?"

The old man cracked a smile at the corners of his lips at the question. He plucked up a piece from the Shogi board and made his move. The move was a rather aggressive opening move, "Indeed it is Naruto. But, even if we will not give your complete abilities to the classroom it is important that a newly reformed clan make a suitable impression. If you can manager at your time at the Academy to show the skills present in the Uzumaki Clan then we can make an impression of prestige and future political strength." Danzo watched Naruto make his move as the boy considered his words then plucked up another piece to counter quickly with another aggressive move on the board, "I may also have made a bet on your abilities with the Hokage. I have told him that you will be Rookie of the Year for your graduating class Naruto."

The boy slid a piece forward making a quick, decisive move back on the board to counter the old mans move. "May I ask what the bet entails Sofa?" The eyes of the boy do not leave the board, studying every piece of it carefully as his godfather continues his strike. Each of their games of Shogi, go or other games of strategy they will play in a different style. Sometimes they play at a slow careful pace to allow time for every possible strategy to build up and be considered. Other times like now the two will play with quick precise moves. Both type of games taught critical thinking skills either on your feet or drawn out military planning for the boy.

Danzo returned another move by the boy sliding his own piece forward across the board, "I have bet the Hokage that you will be Rookie of the year over all of the other Clan Heirs." Danzo paused for a moment as his piece took another of Naruto's pieces, "If you are successful then you will e allowed to access your Clan's sealed vault early and acquire five items of your choice from it when you graduate the Academy."

The boy stopped his moves looking upwards to meet the eyes of his godfather. The gaze of the boy takes on a fierceness and determination that Danzo remembered seeing in the eyes of his father during the third Shinobi war. He knew at that moment that the boy would not fail this task. Naruto spoke up to reconfirm this belief, " I swear on my nindo that I will not only defeat every challenger for Rookie of the Year but that I will destroy anyone in my path to reach this goal Sofa." The old man lets a smile come over his lips as he watches the boy, "I know you will Naruto. Now let me tell you about a new chakra exercise that you can do when you are board in class with pencils or other items."

Flashback Ended

Naruto picked up two more pencils from the stack of his desk and placed them back on his shoulders. With a bit of concentration they were held fast in place then started to slowly spin at the insistence of the boy. Naruto glances at Fu next to him studying her over carefully as she kept her own eyes closed trying to generate her vast amounts of chakra. The boy reached over and gave a squeeze to the shoulders of the girl, "Keep your eyes closed but listen to my voice Fu. You just need to relax and feel the flow inside of you. It swirls in your stomach and slowly rotates outwards through your whole body. It is like water inside of you, if you try to grab it then it will slip through your fingers, but if you let it flow into your hand you will be able to quench your thirst."

The girl kept holding the rat sign as she concentrated on the voice of her friend. Following his instructions she was finally about to have it click. A burst of Chakra erupted from the girl swirling about her as bright as Naruto's was. The strength o the funnel of chakra was so rich that Fu's green hair stood up straight from the pressure surrounding her. Finally she released the rush of chakra then smiled brightly at her best friend," Yes, I did it!"

Naruto gave her shoulder a squeeze then a wink, "Yes Fu. You did it perfectly!"

End of the first year

Naruto sat in his normal seat between Shikamaru and Fu reading a book as Iruka-Sensei lectures to the class on the importance of knowing the village history. The red head so far had the top score in the class to the anger of more than a few others, namely a certain Uchiha. But, at the moment the boy was completely ignoring his sensei at the moment. Actually he seemed oblivious to the world around him completely except the book in his hands. For the last six months now Naruto had gone everywhere with a few little orange or red books. A heard of wild wildebeest could have trampled through the room at the moment and Naruto would not have noticed since he was so engrossed in this book. One would think he was turning into a friendly Cyclops Jonin.

Elsewhere

Somewhere in the middle of an important assassination mission a INU Masked ANBU was just about to strike his target when he sneezed causing his target's guards to notice him. With a sigh he quickly went through some hand seals to take care of group in a messy way.

Back in the Academy

Naruto was so engrossed that he did not sense or notice Iruka-Sensei stalked up behind him. Once again, like earlier in the semester he screamed using his Big Head Jutsu, "**NARUTO ANSWER THE QUESTION!**"

Just as in earlier in the year, Naruto went flying into the air in surprise at the screams of his teacher. The small orange book that had been in the hands of the young boy ended up in the hands of his sensei, "You should not be reading this type of smut young man! I know a book series with these colors on the cover and it is not accept for you to be reading them. I have half a mind to report this to your godfather."

Iruka stated to pocket the book expecting the boy to have a shamed reaction to his words. Instead what happened surprised him as a hand reached out quickly to latch onto his wrist. The cerulean blue eyes of the boy took on a fierce edge that he saw earlier in the year. Naruto stared up into the eyes of the Chunin seeming to radiate anger at him. Finally he spoke up, "Iruka- Sensei, just because you might read smut doesn't mean I read it. That book is Uzumaki Clan property. May I have my godfather's book on Fuinjutsu back?"

The teacher took out the book glancing now at the cover of the book which read fuinjutsu circle two to three learning. A look of shock crossed the features of the man before he looked back at the now eight year old boy. "I will provide it back to you Uzumaki-San provided you can answer a question on the subject we are discussing."

The boy reigned in his anger then nodded his head once firmly to the man, "Hai Sensei, please ask away."

"Tell me of the founding clans of Konoha Naruto-San." The Sensei of the class demanded the simply question to the young boy. The classroom had become quiet as all of the students stated at the boy and the teacher. The boy smiled then bowed his head respectfully to his teacher.

The boy let his blue eyes roam over the classroom to see he had a captive audience. Except the sleeping Nara whom seemed to have one eye open and staring at him. "Very well Iruka-Sensei. During the warring states time each individual clan fought for their own needs and desires. There were battles over lands, resources, wealth, power and prestige. Many of the clans were killed off and forgotten. But others arose to become very powerful like the four noble clans of Konoha. Also known as the Aburame, Akimichi, Uchiha, and Hyuga Clans" Naruto inclined his head first towards the Aburame Shino who returned the nod. Then Naruto did the same nod respectfully towards Akimichi Choji who smiled back at the red had, next a not towards Uchiha Sasuke who gave an inaudible grunt, and finally Hyuga Hinata who blushed deeply at the gesture from the boy. Taking a deep breath the boy looked over his captive audience in the classroom seeming to meet the gaze of each of the students at once. "This was a terrible period in the history of the elemental lands. This was a period of death and destruction. It was a period of loss where civilians would be lucky to live to see thirty years old and a Shinobi would be lucked to find twenty years of life. It was in this terrible time of loss that Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara met together as children. These two men wanted to change the death and destruction and form a new place and path for the world to follow. These two men felt that together as two of the most powerful clans in the world that they could establish a different place for peace and safety. Senju Hashirama consulted his wife, Uzumaki Mito and her family on how their own Hidden Village was run and established. Then together after learning together they brought forth Konohagakure no Sato for a chance at peace. Following the hard work of these two families' the three noble clans decided to join the founders and support the new village. It was a place for the safety of Kekkei Genkai users. Their dream was a place where the children of these clans can hopefully mingle and live together peacefully, learn to grow and support one another. A place where the children of the clans or any child, can live, laugh, and love with no fear of daily death, theft, or hardship in the struggle for survival." Naruto quieted down from his small story, his head held high and back straight the boy looked over towards his Sensei with a raised eyebrow, "May I have my property back now Iruka-Sensei?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Here is another new chapter for the story. I have been on a role wanting to write and had a bit of free time at work. Thank you for so many people following and reviewing the story. Honestly, I was curious if anyone would even want to read it when I started it. I promise if this keeps up I will try my best to make this an epic length adventure. Please as always review and send me messages for what you dislike and like. I will this weekend start to edit some of the previous chapter's mistakes and things I had pointed out to me.

There will be a 2 year time skip in this chapter which will bring the class to the end of the third year.

Note: I still do not own Naruto, or a jet plane, or an elephant

The first year was completed at the Shimura Academy for Future shinobi. The rookie of the year for the boys was Uzumaki Naruto and the Top Kunoichi was Inuzuka Hana. He easily had aced the written and verbal tests. The boy had the top scores for the male side for the physical skills as well. The boy seemed to be far too advanced for most of the class. In the old system he most likely would have been encouraged to graduate early to a genin position in a system for rapid advancement. But, that didn't stop Iruka from harassing the boy to pay attention or try harder in the classroom. The Chunin just seemed instead to make it a point to pick on Naruto and continue to drive the red haired boy mad for the first few years of classes. Still it was the other Chunin that Naruto only despise. The man Mizuki just always seemed off to Naruto; while he had a friendly smile he always seemed to get too close had a weird feel to his chakra and simply would try to go to extremes in the Tatijutsu spars with genin. There was more than a few genin that ended up with broken bones when they fought the man.

It was the beginning of the third year of the Academy and Naruto needed a test subject. The red head had just designed a new seal that he wanted to test out on someone. Mizuki the day before had been an ass which made him the volunteer. He had tried to physically harm the Uzumaki boy in a spar going so far in the friendly testing to try to kick the groin area of the boy. Of course the Chunin had also forgotten to take off the bladed knuckle gloves. Luckily, Iruka noticed this and made Mizuki remove them before he caused too much pain to others, unfortunately since Naruto had been chosen to go first he had a number of scrapes and cuts for a time over his arms and legs. At least he had the bruises and cuts for a few minutes till they started to melt away due to his bloodline.

Naruto had finished the fifth seal level of fuinjutsu seals. He wanted to try out a new level four containment seal, a small precise blast level three explosion seal designed to destroy documents and a new anti-gravity seal that he had invented. Unfortunately for practical military purposed the anti-gravity seal took a long time to apply so it would most likely have little usefulness for now. Still, it was the art that mattered to the red haired boy. This was his creation after all, and what better way to test it then to have a live test dummy, and a Chunin at that.

So, Naruto and Fu, his accomplice in crime, snuck into the Academy in the middle of the night to plan their test. The two of them seemed to be quite proficient in their stealth skills after years of practice with their mischief. They had enjoyed a few pranks over the years but this one would be special, since their dear sensei was close to their heart. Or at least deserved what was coming to him. They reached the classroom and looked at the two desks for the Chunin instructors. Naruto kneeled down placing a sealing scroll on the ground he removed all of the needed supplies lining them up. Grinning back and forth together the two started to unseal three walnut and berry pies, which Mizuki was allergic to walnuts. Second they removed a large bag of horse manure from the sealing scroll. Next, Naruto removed the sealing supplies including invisible ink that Naruto had discovered how to make. Finally, he took out the remote detonator scroll. It was a scroll that Naruto made to look like the attendance sheet for the classroom that Iruka used daily by requirement for the class. But, this scroll was different was it it contained an invisible seal on the back that it would start a chain reaction of seal detonation if it was touched by an individual with earth chakra. Naruto had spent two months planning out this prank and designing the needed seals. He even invented the trigger seal and figured out how to key it to a chakra nature. Naruto carefully placed the trigger into the desk of Iruka not allowing Fu to touch it since her own chakra contained fire and earth element according to Naruto's sensor ability.

The team got to work as Fu organized the supplies and handed them to Naruto as he called out for each item, ink well or manure sack they started to organize the prank. For the next two hours Naruto drew out the invisible six point seals around the desk. Next, the two placed the explosion seal on the bag of manure and slid it into the desk of the Chunin. Finally each of the pies were given the antigravity seal.

"Fuinjutsu: Antigravity sealing technique one" The boy calls out as he concentrates running through the hand fifteen hand signs necessary in quick order. The pieces slowly start to float upwards to the high reaches of the vaulted ceiling of the classroom. The pies seemed to just float there coming to rest just before hitting the ceiling of the structure. The weakness of this technique in addition nto the time to setup is the item has been inscribed directly before the seal would be able to be activated. It could not be drawn on ceiling paper and activated through that onto an object. In addition so far it had not worked properly with any live creature to unfortunately dismay of some location toads that Naruto had found outside in the back yard. Unfortunately the creatures always disappeared in a puff of smoke whenever it was activated. Finally, the object could only levitate straight up and down, not move about to different heights depending on the chakra used and the seal combination in use. Precise geometric calculations needed to be completed in order to use the seal to determine the height and speed given to the rising object or else it could have unforeseen consequence with perhaps even an explosion. Of course, these were risks that Naruto was willing to take.

Finally the bag of manure was placed away into Mizuki's desk with the new explosion seal placed in the invisible ink onto the front of the desk drawer. The lock was quickly busted closed in case the Chunin wanted to open it right away with a piece of a coin lodged into the key hole. The two looked back and forth and grinned at each other, "Now to get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow. I can't wait Fu-chan."

"Neither can I Naruto-kun!" The two happily rolled up their sealing scrolls then quickly exited the premise to rest and relax for the nest days tests.

The next day the classroom filled up with students excited, this would be the day of the test to determine if they could continue in the Shinobi program. Some of the students already knew their fate as a few despite all of the hard work of the instructors could still not access their chakra. A few others wanted to go join the civilian schools to join their families businesses. But, for the most of the students this would be a culmination of learning over the first three years of the Academy. The students had learned the history of the village, the Shinobi rules and regulations, the laws of the village, the geography of the surroundings countries and notable ninja present in them, basic survival skills, first aid, use of shuriken and kunai, precision skills with throwing kunai and other weapons, and the academy Tatijutsu basics. This would complete the previous academy full six year program focused into three years.

Naruto and Fu were seated in their customary seats with Shikamaru and Choji. The Inuzuka twins had moved to the row behind the group and slowly over the years been incorporated into the group. Hana actually had become the Kunoichi of the year each time so far. She had showed incredible physical skills with her fierce clan Tatijutsu and would often beat anyone in class. It helped that she had hit a growth spurt with puberty once she had become ten years old. The girl now stood close to five foot two inches tall towering over most of the class. She had grown out her brown hair into a long pony tail that reached down to her backside. Her figure with puberty starting to show with a budding to her chest, but she had layered taunt muscle over her legs and arms from exercise. The girl seemed a bit rowdy and wild, but was far more subdued then her brother. Both of the Inuzuka had received their ninken pups after their first year at the Academy. Hana had a trio of pups that she named dark, light and shadow while Kiba received his own pup which he named Akamaru.

The silent Aburame boy named Shino sat next to the wild pair. The boy always seemed to be quiet; it had taken Kiba months to even get a word from the boy. Finally, the hard shell started to crack and e would at least greet the others of the little group daily and respond to some of their questions. Naruto and Shikamaru were able to reach the boy through a weekly game of Shogi that the trio would play against one another. Even after all of the work Shino was still a quiet boy that could easily be forgotten, yet Naruto could swear that he say the boys eyes dark in the direction of Fu often.

During the middle of the second year the Uchiha incident took place. In a single night the whole clan was wiped out by a rogue member f their family that went insane with lust for power. The only member of the clan that was left alive was the boy in the class Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto glanced at the boy that always seemed to be surrounded by a gathering of girls. Arrogance, pride, and coldness seemed to always seep off of the boy's chakra causing the red headed boy to keep away from him. Sasuke just felt wrong to Naruto and he had told his godfather as much, but now in the time since the incident the feeling of the boy's chakra felt almost of a craving obsession for power along with frantic fear.

Flashback to year two a few weeks prior to the Uchiha Massacre

Naruto sat in the middle of the room kneeling in a meditation position. The boy's eyes were closed as he concentrated on using his chakra chains to clean the room. Two blue chakra chains sprouted from his back to pick up items on the floor and slowly place them away into their proper position. A few thin lines of sweat dribbled down the forehead of Naruto as he tried to keep his concentration through the two hour work out period.

Naruto had originally found that it was easier to quickly move and attack with his chakra chains then it was to use them with slow precise movements. So the boy tried to find ways to manipulate the chakra constructs in methods that he could do precise, careful movements. The boy knew that someday it might be important to hit a small target or wrap up a target and the better control over this portion of his bloodline the stronger he would be. The Uzumaki determined that he could manipulate the end of the chains reforming it from a dagger, to a shovel, and a pincer. He had also learned to make the chains smaller to the width of two inches across to as large in width of a foot. Naruto had found multiple chores over the past few months to the practice the use of his chains. Naruto had used the chains to rip down tree branches, pulling up trees b the roots, move rocks and even mount a fence while building a small garden in a corner of the compound. Naruto was becoming exceptional at using his chains and even had begun to consider adding them in the future to his whirlpool tatijutsu style.

A knock echoed into the chamber as Naruto felt his godfather outside of the door, "Please enter Sofa." The words left the mouth of the boy while a third and fourth set of chains sprung into existence from the back of the boy. One of the new chains reached the doorway, opening it for his godfather to enter. The second chain from Naruto's back reached to the wall scooping up the Shogi set and lowered it onto the table.

"Impressive Naruto, I see you are truly starting to show competence in using your mother's chains." A smile touched the lips of the old man as he walked over to the table taking a seat for the nightly shogi game. Danzo watched his grandson take a seat across from him and setup the board on the table. "Naruto-kun, I have a question about one of your classmates."

Naruto finished setting up the board then leaned back into his chair with a smile at his godfather, "Of course Sofa. I will make you a deal; I will answer one of your questions if you answer one of mine." The boy poured two small cups each, handing one of the ups over to Danzo. Naruto raised an eyebrow towards his godfather waiting for the answer to his proposal.

Danzo narrowed his eyes at the surprising request of the boy studying him for a moment. Taking up the cup of tea the old man took a sip hiding the small smile at his gods on trying to play politics with him. "Very well Naruto. You may ask your question first."

"Why does Fu have two types of chakra when everyone else at school has a single type? I can feel a second source of chakra from her stomach when I concentrate on her." As soin as the question left his mouth Naruto could see the eyes of Danzo widen in surprise. The boy smiled towards his godfather seeing he had picked a question that stunned the old man.

Danzo narrowed his eyes at the boy then let out a sigh, "Unfortunately Narut, that is not an answer I can give. It is an S class secret that only the Hokage can answer. Is there perhaps a different question you can have me answer?"

The boy watched Danzo carefully then smiled, "Very well Sofa. I would like for you to determine for my elemental chakra and tell me the exercise in order to learn to use jutsu for it in the future."

"That is more than one question Naruto-kun. But, I find that an intriguing question as well. Very well, I will have the paper here in a moment to test you for your chakra nature. And no matter what your element is I will let you know how to train it. But, you will not learn any jutsu for it till I feel you are ready." Danzo watched his godson with a hard gaze till he saw the nod of agreement. Then he continued for the boy, "In addition, I will only allow you to be taught a jutsu after you have a mastery level of the previous jutsu. But, we can cover that when we come to the point that you are learning jutsu. Now to my question, tell me your thoughts and impression of Uchiha Sasuke."

The red headed boy stopped and stared at his godfather for a long time then frowned. "The boy is a selfish prick that is dedicated to becoming more powerful most likely due to a complex to belong in his clan. From my understanding and reading of the Uchiha Clan they only truly accept their members after their bloodline eyes awaken. Plus having a brother that is considered to be perhaps the second most powerful active shinobi in the village means that he was ignored. I can feel through his chakra that he is prideful to a sin and at the same time has darkness in him." Naruto frowned at his godfather for a time then shrugs, "I don't like him to be honest and I hope I never get stuck on a genin team with him. He is pompous, full of himself and believes that the Uchiha Clan is the greatest clan ever created and better than anyone else. To sum him up he is arrogant."

A smirk crossed the lips of the old man as he watched his godson truly seeming to despite the Uchiha child. "Not all Uchiha are bad Naruto-kun. But, thank you for the information. I expect you will not let anyone know of this talk. It is a strictly a consideration as the boy may someday become the clan head of the Uchiha. It is better to know your allies and enemies in politics."

The boy nodded his head with a smile, "Of course Sofa. Consider it forgotten." A knock was head at the doorway, Naruto turned his gaze to look towards it, "Please come in Purple Shadow."

The NE ANBU walked into the room bowing before Danzo then Naruto. She placed a piece of chakra paper on the table before the young Uzumaki then leapt into the shadows.

"Now just channel some chakra into the paper Naruto-kun. The affinity you have will determine what the paper does. If you have wind it will shred, water will turn soak the paper, earthy will cause it to crumble, lightning to crinkle and fire shall burn it up to cinders." The old man leaned back into his chair to watch his godson.

The boy picked up the sheet of paper tentatively then concentrated the flow of his chakra into it. The paper started to shred into tiny little pieces and each of the pieces soaked with water as they fell to the ground forming a puddle. "It appears Naruto-kun that you have water and air. It is very fitting that an Uzumaki would have a high water affinity. They were common in the Uzumaki clan always as an Island Village." The old man smiled at the boy with a small grin, "you are even more lucky my boy. Wind is rarest of the affinities in the elemental nations. It is an affinity perfect for offensive jutsu. It is the hope of many Shinobi to learn and become proficient in the use of air. But, there are only three people now in all of Konoha that have this affinity and two of them are in this room right now."

The boy blinked in surprise as he considered is godfathers words. Naruto reached up and rubbed the back of his head slowly then smiled, "So then you will be able to train me using my elements Danzo-Sensei?"

The old man smiles at the boy warmly, "Yes Naruto, I will train you to use both of your elements. But, I will not teach you a jutsu for your wind element till you are about to graduate from the academy at least. But, I will focus on your learning how to use it, how to control it and how to mold your elemental charka to the point that a Jonin would be proud. After all what is most important Naruto?"

"The most important thing is to have the basics mastered Danzo-Sensei! That is why I am working on advanced chakra control exercises. I have recently begun climbing up waterfalls and trying to see how many leaves I can spin over my palm. I have also been working on using gravity seals on my fingers and hands to quicken my hand seal speed. I have been spending an hour a day just on hand seal speed." The boy smiled proudly to the old man then took up his teacup and sipped from it.

"Good Naruto, you are progressing well. Is your Fuinjutsu progressing as well?" The old man asked casually as he plucked up a piece on the shogi board starting to make his first move. Steering the conversation towards the subject of Fuinjutsu always got Naruto rambling about theories on the subject and ideas for seals he would like to create someday, an alternative benefit to the Elder was it made the shogi game far easier to defeat the boy.

The boy leapt up and walked over to the book shelf pulling down a book labeled Fuinjutsu fourth circle. Naruto carried it back over and placed it down beside the board, "Indeed Danzo-Sofa, I have just finished the fourth circle book of Learning fuinjutsu. I have only one more book to go but, I plan to reread the collection of books to try to determine what I have missed. I need to find a way to acquire some scrolls on the further subjects or a tutor if there is one in Konoha. I fear that without the Uzumaki scrolls I may not be able to advance much further." A frown started to linger on the boys face as he plucked up a piece making a move on the shogi board. "Sofa, on a different concern, do you think you might be able to find a place for me to sell some of my extra scrolls? I seem to have created too many explosions, sealing scrolls at different levels for training purposes."

Danzo glanced at a box in the corner marked seals with a frown, subtly shifting his chair slightly away from it. "I think we might be able to find somewhere that wants to buy some Uzumaki made fuinjutsu scrolls Naruto. Perhaps it would be best if we take them out of the main house and get a Fuinjutsu lab created for you to work on your scrolls. Now let's concentrate on this game, as it appears you are losing badly."

The red headed boy looked down at the shogi board and blinked seeing half of his pieces already gone.

Flashback Ended

Naruto was drawn out of his remembrance of the conversation with his godfather about the Uchiha by the door to the classroom slamming closed. Mizuki and Iruka walked into the classroom talking together. The silver haired Chunin's eyes roamed the classroom with a glare at the red headed Uzumaki brat before he took a seat in his desk chair. The man took out a rice ball and un-wrapped it on his desk about to enjoy his breakfast.

In the meantime, Iruka stepped forward shouting out loud, "Calm down everyone and back to your seats. We shall have a few minutes to take attendance and get ready prior to everyone taking the test. I am sure all of you are excited and we expect nothing but the best from you." The scarred faced man smiled towards the crowd before he stepped over to sit at his desk. Pulling out the sheet to mark the days attendance from the pile of papers. The sheet immediately on contact with Iruka's hand glowed brightly then burst into smoke.

All around Mizuki's desk a glow started to appear from the floor and rushed up to the ceiling of the tall structure filling the area with a bright blue radiance. A small explosion burst forth from the right desk drawer of the silver haired Chunin's desk causing him to scream out loud. Then the repeated sounds of three loud plops as the walnut and berry pies falling down to go plop, plop, plop onto the head of the man. The blue radiance of the containment field diminished as it disappeared and the smoke dissipated there sat the silver haired man. He was covered from his boots to his lower face in manure. A look of complete surprise was plastered onto his face. The poor soul's mouth was open still as he was just about to take a bite of his rice ball when the explosion went off so pieces of cow manure hung from his lips. Mizuki's hair and face was covered in the berry and walnut pies, while his cheeks and forehead were already turning red and starting swell from the allergic reaction. For a full one minute there was dead silence in the classroom then all of the students broke out in laughter, some falling onto the floor from laughing so hard at the Chunin instructor. But a moment after the laughter started a piercing scream erupted from the scarred faced man using his famous Big Head Jutsu, "**NARUTO! FU! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!**"

Well that is the Chapter 6, I have one more item that I wrote for the chapter the chapter but really it just didn't fit. It was the meeting between the Elders and Hokage for the "Uchiha Incident." Perhaps I will release it this weekend as a solo small chapter as it is about 2k words itself. I hope you enjoy and I will post another chapter in the worst case next week as normal

Also if you are looking for a good long term story with a non-traditional pairing I have to recommend the following:

A Price for Peace by Boranbolt

It takes place after the end of the 4th Shinobi war and it has Hanabi and Naruto together. It is a very well done tale and very interesting in concepts behind it. I truly found it fascinating and a great work of fanfiction so far. Right now it is up to over 200,000 words as well. I hope you enjoy it if you check it out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone.

Thank you again to everyone reading the story. I hope you don't mind a quick chapter prior to the second part of the Academy. Thank you to everyone for the reviews and the recommendations. This week I am going to fix a few errors I made in the previous chapters and clean them up. Also if anyone knows a beta willing please send them my way.

As always please review or offer suggestions and feedback. I really appreciate them.

My recommended story to check out this week is Council's folly by Aggammenonn. It is an extremely good Temari and Naruto story .

Note: I still don't own Naruto – sorry

Summer between the third and fourth year

Fu and Naruto were in the small garden area enjoying a small picnic that Purple Shadow had prepared for them. The two had spent the morning working on their endurance and speed running laps and sprints practicing with a new gravity seal that Naruto had applied to them a week earlier. At the moment the pair was enjoying a small break and talking together over minor things to catch up after a week away. But, Naruto could feel that their little chat was about to be interrupted. A few moments later the Hokage along with his godfather walked into the gardens.

Waving the pair of them over to join them Fu smiled, "Hello grandfather and Danzo-San. Please join us. We have more than enough food for a small army or one Naruto." The red head gave his sister-like best friend a hurt pout then smiled up at the old men, "Jiji and Sofa, Fu-neesan is right. Please join us!"

The Hokage waved off the request with a smile before giving each of them a hug, "No Naruto and Fu. We can't do that today. I have too much work to get back to shortly. I just came to visit and perhaps settle a dispute with your godfather." Hiruzen glanced towards the crippled old man with a smile that had hard edges to his eyes then looked back at the pair of young future shinobi. "He wants to have a little bet. He believes the two of you can complete a D class mission faster than one of my current genin teams. I think even though both of you are special, the team would do the mission faster."

Naruto's eyes narrow at the challenge, a quick glance at Fu confirmed the same look at the green haired girl. The pair of them look up at the Hokage as the red head called out, "You want to make a bet with us too Jiji?"

The old Hokage raises an eyebrow with a small smile, "Oh what would you like to bet Naruto-kun? You really feel you can beat one of my old trained genin-teams?"

The red head folds his arms across his chest as he lets out a grunt, "Of course, I believe in Fu and myself. How about this if you win then Fu and I will not do any more pranks till we become genin." A strangled gasp came from the lips of the green haired girl at the possibility. But, the Uzumaki boy continued quickly with his words, "But, if we win you let Fu sign your monkey contract and I get three things from my family vault."

The crippled man steps forward to the side of the Hokage, "It appears you have gotten my godson fired up Hokage-Sama." Turning his single eye onto Naruto, "But, Naruto-kun you will not take any jutsu scrolls if you win. I won't allow you to learn any till I decide it is accepted."

The boy lets out a sigh with a small grumble under his breath. But, finally relents with a nod under the hard gaze of his godfather, "Hai Sofa. I understand." The boy holds out his hand to the Hokage, "Well do we have a deal Jiji?"

The old Hokage takes the hand of the boy with a firm shake of the hand, "We do indeed have a deal Naruto-kun. Come see me after you both finish your meal."

A few Hours later

"Orange blossom this is crimson cat, I have found the target. Proceed to alleyway next to section forty two to cut off the target. You flush and I will capture, over." The red head glances down the alleyway then pulls out some ink and a quill. The boy swiftly starts to draw a seal on four spots on the walls of the two buildings making up the alleyway. Then a fifth seal is drawn onto the ground in the center of the four seals just as a radio crackles.

"Crimson cat, this is orange blossom proceeding on the mission to flush the demon." The green haired girl starts to run down the alleyway making a large amount of noise. The girl screams loudly making noise to flush the cat from its hiding place, "Roar!"

At the noise a flash darts from some crates towards the red headed boy. The chubby brown cat has amber eyes with light colored markings across her head. A red ribbon is tied to her right ear, confirming this is the target. The cat skillfully darts with precision away from the grasping hands of the green haired girl towards Naruto. The boy spots the kitty running towards him; he steps to the side to allow the appearance of a path to freedom. Then running through a series of ten hand seals he calls out, "Fuinjutsu: four corner seal binding technique." A bright flash of light encloses the cat before fading away. When the light fades the animal appears to be bound together by thin layers of chakra surrounding the arms and legs of the creature with a small seal on the top. "Orange Blossom, this is Crimson cat, sealing complete and capture successful."

The green hair girl rushed forward to carefully pick up the cat. Fu started to stroke the fur of the creature behind the ears, "Ahh poor thing." She smiled brightly towards Naruto while continuing to pet the kitty, "let's get back, this mission too u thirty minutes to track down and capture a cat. That has to be slow compared to other teams." Fu wrapped the Tora the cat up in a blanket holding it against her chest as they walked back towards the Hokage Tower.

At the Tower

"Hiruzen are you sure we should be here already? Normally it takes your genin hours to my Tora-chan. I hope the poor baby is okay!" The heavy set woman cried out towards the Hokage. She appeared to be in her early fifties with a lack traditional, very expensive kimono. Madam Shijimi had black hair with white streaks showering her age; she stood about five foot in height with a regal demeanor. The older woman looked down at the tug on her kimono from her granddaughter. The girl stood at the side of Madam Shijimi looked to around seven years old. She had a cute face with a tiny nose between two deep forest green eyes. Her hair was shiny black and tied into two bundles at the top of her head. Naho was about three and a half feet told wearing a white kimono with the fire daimyo symbol on the back and an elegant teal shawl covering her arms. The young girl offered a bright smile to her grandmother as she spoke softly, "Do not worry Grandmother; Hokage-San has never let us down before."

"I am positive Madam Shijimi. We have a team of genin and a pair of Academy students that are out looking for your Tora right now. I am certain that soon they will be here. Would you like some tea while you wait?" A smile crossed the face of the Hokage as he politely answered the concerns of the Fire Daimyo's wife. A motion from the old man and a flash of light later and a pair of ANBU appeared one holding a platter with cups as the other poured some tea for the Fire Daimyo and her granddaughter. Both of the ladies accepted the glass with a smile towards the Hokage a moment before the door opened to show Naruto and Fu walking in holding Tora the demon cat.

"My Tora-Chan!" The heavy set woman placed down the cup of tea to the tray then ran over to Naruto and Fu plucking up the cat from the green haired girl and squeezing the life out of it. The cat was still wrapped up in the lines of chakra with the seal on top of the head. Naruto quickly reached over and plucked the seal off of the head of the cat to stuff it into his pocket. He caught a raised eyebrow from the Hokage at the sight of the seal and a small smile at the corner of the lips of his godfather. Fu and Naruto bowed before the Daimyo's wife, Hokage then the Elder Danzo, " Team Crimson-Orange reporting in with the mission accomplished."

"Well done both of you. You have broken the previous record by several hours for this mission." The Hokage smiled proudly towards his surrogate grandson and his granddaughter. Then he turns to look at the Daimyo's wife, "Madam Shijimi may I introduce to you my granddaughter Sarutobi Fu and the Uzumaki Naruto, heir of the Uzumaki clan and last relative of the ruling family of Uzu no Kuni."

Madam Shijimi blinks then looks up from her cat towards the pair of young academy students. She walks over to them with a bright smile, "you did a wonderful job both of you. It is amazing that you were about to do this so far and so very young. You are not much older than my own granddaughter. Perhaps I can request you both for this service every time Tora-chan gets free. Don't you think so Naho?"

The young girl walks next to her grandmother's side, reaching upwards to touch Naruto's crimson red hair that hung down past his shoulders. "Is that your real hair?"

Naruto smiled and leaned down so his face was near to the girls. "Yes, it is Naho-hime. If you like you can touch it." The boy saw his godfather nod his head once firmly towards the boy and his actions.

The young princess turned a bit crimson in the cheeks almost matching the boy's hair yet she reached up to run his fingers through it. Seeming lost in the moment she stares at the boy's eyes before seeming to realize what she was doing. At once Naho lets out a little epp then steps to behind her grandmother.

The red headed boy smiles brightly towards the cute little girl then turns his cerulean eyes on the fire daimyo's wife. The boy lowers into a deep respectful bow then speaks up, "Madam Shijimi, May I make a humble offer on behalf of the Uzumaki Clan?"

The large older woman blinks in surprise at the boys formal attitude and request. "Of course you may make an offer little Uzumaki-San. I would be happy to hear your offer."

The Hokage and Elder stood rigid and surprised, not sure what the boy would do next. Naruto smiled brightly at the older woman, "Well, the Uzumaki Clan has always specialized in seals. Everything from tracking seals to defensive seals. Even the seals that are on the walls of Konoha no Sato were designed and drawn by my ancestor Senju Uzumaki Mito the wife of the First Hokage." The boy paused a moment to let the noble lady consider his words. Then he continued, "I understand that Tora-chan here is an escape artist and disappears at least a five to six times a month. A hefty sum would be paid out over the year for that service and more important a large amount of concern has to be on your shoulders every time the beautiful kitty gets free. For a far smaller sum then what you pay out yearly I could design a seal that could track Tora-Chan and provide even seals to stop her from being able to free on the wall of your estate here in Konoha. In addition, I would be happy to check the seals and make certain that they preserve as a favor to the Royal Family of Fire Country."

The Hokage's hands firmly gripped the edge of his desk as the young boy just had cost Konoha tons of money. But, at least the bright side a large amount of paperwork will disappear off of his desk and a lot of complaints from new genin. Danzo could barely hide his smile at the quick thinking of his godson. The boy had perhaps just acquired a political friendship with the wife of the Fire Daimyo within five minutes of meeting the woman. If he could be this quick thinking now, with further training who knew what Naruto could accomplish?

The wife of the Fire Daimyo stared at the boy for a few moments considering his offer. Looking the boy up and down from his shinobi sandals up to his crimson red hair and bright blue eyes, "Hmm. Well Naho. What do you say?" Madam Shijimi glanced at her granddaughter with a knowing smile on her lips. The little girl stepped from behind her grandmother glancing back at her, now put into a position to decide something important the little girl glanced back at the older boy. After a silent pause she spoke up, "Grandmother, I think we should accept provided the Uzumaki-San would travel to place the same seals on the family estate outside the capital and the palace. We could make certain that we never lose Tora-chan again."

Madam Shijimi turned to look towards the Hokage and the Elder, "Would that be a possibility this summer that Uzumaki-San and his godfather would be able to travel with us to provide the seals to all of our homes?"

Danzo immediately stepped forward and bowed deeply before the woman, "It would be an honor for the Uzumaki Clan to provide this service for the Household of the Fire Daimyo. It would be an excellent chance for little Naruto to get to see the capital and perhaps he would make a good travelling companion for Naho-Sama."

The older noble woman smiles brightly at the idea, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Perfect, then we shall contract the Uzumaki Clan to handle all seals for the family henceforth. You will spend the next week placing these seals on our residence here and in two weeks' time we can depart to the Summer House then finally the Capital. Naruto, Danzo-San and your guards will travel with us back to the Capital."

Naruto bowed deeply before the wife of the Fire Daimyo and princess, "Thank you Madam Shijimi, Naho-Hime. I am honored that we shall be of service to your family."

"Perfect, then come for now Naho. Let's get Tora-chan home." All of the shinobi in the office bowed before the two nobles as they departed.

After the two nobles departed the Hokage glanced at the pair of Academy students, "It appears I owe you both your rewards. But Naruto-kun, I will overlook you poaching business from Konoha this time still in the future if you do this, in my office no less, I will be very upset with you. Do you understand me?" The voice of Hokage started as warm and kind as always but ended with more than a bit of killing intent within it directed at the boy.

The red head bowed to the Hokage, seeming to handle the minor bit of Killing Intent well due to his training. "Hai Hokage-Sama. I will next time not make such offers in your presence. My apologies, I merely thought that Konoha showing good faith and kindness to the concerns of our liege lady would be a good thing. The mistake shall not be done again Hokage-Sama."

The Hokage stares at the boy a few more moments, raising the killing intent directed at him till the red head starts to shiver. The old man cuts it off and steps around the desk to before his granddaughter. Hiruzen quickly bites his thumb then makes the hand seals Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram then yells out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Saur" Immediately a large puff of smoke erupts in the office and before the Hokage stands Emma the Monkey king.

The Monkey king is covered by white fur all over his body which is covered by sleeves and pants. He wears a black suit of mesh armor and a short sleeveless Kimono with fur trimmings. Emma wears a Konoha forehead protector on his head. "Hiruzen you called me?"

"Yes Emma. I have a humble request of you and the Monkey Clan. Sarutobi Fu, my adopted granddaughter would like to sign the contract. I understand it is a family contract and normally only those of our blood would be able to sign it. But, I humbly beg you to make an exception for her. She has a hard path for the future and I may one day not be there, please do this one thing for me Emma." The Hokage finishes his heartfelt words looking between the Monkey King and his granddaughter then he lowers down to his knees and presses his head to the ground before the Leader Summon.

The look on the face of Emma is obviously one of stunned inclination; he reaches downwards to grasp the shoulder of Hiruzen and gives a squeeze pulling him up from the ground. "Please old friend do not prostrate yourself before me. I will allow it this once because of who she is to you and her duty. Provided she will live by the tenants we place on her as part of the clan." The old monkey looks towards the girl who is beaming brightly while a bit of crimson lingers in her cheeks from the actions of her grandfather on her behalf.

"I will do my best to live up to your standards and my grandfather's standards Emma-Sama." Fu almost shouts out proudly the words towards the summoned creature. Then immediately the girl rushes towards her grandfather burying her face into his chest with a big bone crushing hug.

Naruto feels his godfather's hand on his shoulder giving a squeeze, he looks up to the older man with a smile. "We shall leave them alone for now Naruto so they can sort out this Clan business. I am sure the Hokage will make time tomorrow for your reward. Plus, I believe you have best start to work on your proposed seals for the Fire Daimyo. I do not believe failure is an option now." A quick nod is granted towards his godfather then the depart from the office to leave the Sarutobi family and personal summon to their conversation and planning.

The Next Day

The Sarutobi Hiruzen led the Elder and his godson through the hallway in the depths of the Hokage Tower to the clan vaults. They stopped before a large safe from floor to ceiling with an Uzumaki spiral covering it. At the side of the vault was a pair of panels, "Naruto-kun you need to place some blood and put some chakra into the seal. I will do the same on mine and it will open. Remember you can only take three items for now but when you become sixteen or a Chunin you will have them all to use."

The red haired boy nodded his head, biting his finger to swipe against the panel as a he pushed little bit of chakra against the vault. The Hokage did the same to his panel before pulling out a heavy metal seal with the fire symbol on it. The Hokage placed this against the door and closed his eyes channeling according to Naruto's senses chakra in a pattern of different elements. After three minutes of channeling a click was heard and the door swung open for all to see. The Vault it was not was huge by clan standards but it was packed with shelves along the walls of it. The room was about ten by ten foot with fixtures against the walls. The East and West wall both held scrolls covering them while them. A pair of what appeared to be summoning scrolls was in the corner of the chamber. Each of the scrolls was marked with different symbols of elements on them. The northern wall held piles of books placed in rows from a vast array of different subjects. While the southern wall, besides the door, held different items of the clan. The right corner of the southern wall held floor to ceiling gold bars stamped with the Uzumaki crest. Next to it was multiple crates with the words gems marked on it. Besides there was two racks filled with weapons of all types and made from chakra metal. But, hanging on the wall was a Hokage uniform, but it had the symbol of Uzushiogakure on it. Next to it hung a hitate of the Uzu symbol on it.

The boy took everything in then smiled at his Jiji and godfather," It appears I will never be broke." A chuckling came from the Hokage as he motioned the boy into the room before the pair followed him. The boy ran first towards the Uzu hitate, "I know I am not a ninja yet but, I would like to have this when I become one. I wish to wear it to honor my family and our past along with a Konoha hitate."

The Hokage smiled then nods his head towards the boy, "That will not be a problem Naruto-kun. I am sure Mito-Sama would like you to wear her old hitate." Danzo paused at the words and looked up at the piece of metal on the wall with a warm smile then blinked. The crippled man stepped forward to stop before a katana sword in its sheath that matched the wakizashi that the boy wore now. "Naruto, here is Mito's sword the mate of your own." The boy stepped over to examine the katana then took it down from the wall sliding the sheath over his back across his shoulders. The sword and sheath poked up too far for now but the boy didn't seem to care by the look of his smile, "Thank you Sofa. I think this will be perfect for the first item. Now I have the set to learn to use."

The Hokage nodded his head to the young red head as the boy already had darted back towards the far wall lined with different books. Running his finger over the title names Naruto stopped and pulled down a pair of books which read,_ Moderate level sealing for the sixth and seventh circles _and_ A comprehensive guide to new Uzumaki seals, first through fourth circles_. The boy placed down a seal and sealed the books carefully into it before sliding it away. "I have what I needed Jiji. I guess this means no more for a few years at least. But, I will be back before I am sixteen, believe it!"

The trio exited the chamber as the door closed behind them. It started to glow bright blue, then red then black finally before the light faded from the Uzumaki swirl. Danzo glanced over Naruto and the Hokage with a firm gaze, "We shall be leaving in a few weeks to travel with Madam Shijimi. I will have Naruto back in time for classes. If you wish for us to carry any messages to your son in the capital please let me know."

The Hokage smiles at his old friend and rival then nods his head once, "I will get you a scroll tomorrow. I am sure your travels will be eventful. You behave yourself Naruto-kun and remember you represent Konoha and your Clan while you are there."

Naruto gives the Hokage his biggest smile possible, "Jiji, I always behave."


	8. Chapter 8

My apologies for a shorter chapter, but I had a lot of questions of what Naruto might do on his trip to the Capital so I figured I would add it in. I know some of you really want me to just get to him being a genin, and my original plan was for it to be one chapter maybe two in school. But, I really feel that this is a chance to flush out there character since he is so different in many ways (and hopefully a little alike) to the normal Naruto. There was a lot of political background hopefully to establish for the future someday in the story line (perhaps even after the 4th shinobi war). I also wanted to give a bit of an idea of how the clans had their own lands and domains after all they are nobles of the realm in many respects it would make sense for them to have lands in Fire country to go with their military and political power.

As always please read and review and let me know your thoughts.

Again there is no love interest decided for this character yet (just no Hinata or Sakura in the future, or yaoi sorry) but anything else I open for suggestion and consideration. But, fair warning it wont happen for a long time

Note: I don't own Naruto

The summer break between the third and fourth year of the Academy was almost over. Naruto and his godfather had returned a few days prior from their extended trip about Fire country. Although it was frustrating for Danzo to be away from the political and military situation in Konoha for so long it was a vital trip for the boy. Not only had it been at the request of the Fire Daimyo's wife and his granddaughter but it had an excellent chance for little Naruto to learn about what it means to someday be a lord. While Danzo could give the experience of a shinobi and even a clan leader the sheer politics and experience of being a noble was not something he could provide. Naruto on the trip was able to be introduced to many different members of the nobility and their children. Danzo was able to turn more than a few of these encounters with the children's parents into good relationships with the Uzumaki clan, Konoha and even some business for the Hidden Village. Most important for the trip was the fact that Naruto was learning his future responsibilities.

The boy had been requested to place seals for the Fire Daimyo's wife at their country estate and the estate in the Capital. The boy was truly a prodigy in the arts of Fuinjutsu. He easily placed the seals around the estates of the Fire Daimyo to prevent the escape of the cat. The boy went further creating a seal placed on the different collars of Tora-chan which would work as a locator if he was to become lost. Naruto created a scroll which in combination with the seal could be used to track down the cat around the house and up to half of a mile away. If Tora ever happened to get free to the Fire Daimyo's family now it was only a matter of time till he would be captured and returned to the relative safety of Madam Shimiji's arms.

These seals for his household impressed the Fire Daimyo whom requested Naruto to create some other seals for him. The boy was requested before the Fire Daimyo's map room in the palace. The room itself was an enormous room at least forty by forty feet in length. Along the edges were maps around three by three feet of each of the elemental countries. Each of the maps were very intricately detailed and would be removed as needed to be placed onto the ground and studied at the time of war, trade meetings and border disputes. The floor of the room was made of pure pale jade with a white marble walkway around the edges. The jade in the middle of the room was sculpted to be a large map of the Fire country. The hand drawn map on the ground showed each major city, towns, military instillations and noble districts outlined in detail for the eye to study. After seeing the room the boy promised the Daimyo that he would create something never seen before and got to work on studying the Uzumaki seals book to see if he could make his idea a reality. After a week of careful study, with the help of his godfather, the boy created his seal and applied it to each of the maps in the chamber.

"Daimyo-Sama, I present to you my creation to add to the beauty of your map room. Something that I hope shall be useful in times of trouble or just to enjoy." The boy smiles brightly and proudly then steps over to a seal on the wall placing his hand on it in concentration. After a few moments the an illusion appeared on the floor that held the map of the Fire country started to rise up as if the jade was growing. The illusionary terrain appeared with mountains and valleys that the map depicted while forests sprung up around the map. The boy concentrated and slowly the mountains and rivers faded into the background, instead the towns, fortresses, cities, military instillations and trading posts became the feature of the map. The map started to show the lines of road crisscrossing the country and the trade routes over the land and sea towards other countries. Once again the boy concentrated and the regions of the Fire country took precedence on the map. Each of the different political regions and their families that were assigned lordship to them an outline of the number of samurai and shinobi in the region. The red haired boy stepped away from the control then lowered to one knee before the Fire Daimyo, "I present to you my gift on behalf of the Uzumaki Clan. I hope that it meets your expectations Daimyo-Sama."

The tall man has a long face with wrinkles showing his age. His hair is black and long as a nobleman, cascading down his back. The Fire Daimyo wears a purple and red kimono of exquisite taste and waves a fan before him face. The man glances over the map room a bit of a stunned expression on his face then he lowers his hand to touch to the head of Naruto, "Your gift is found worthy and shall be remembered. This room shall be called the Uzumaki Map Chamber for now on young Uzumaki-Kun. Well done indeed." With those words spoken the Daimyo left the chamber and boy with his godfather returning to his numerous duties.

Naruto felt a squeeze of his shoulder looking up to meet the proud gaze of his godfather, "Very well done Naruto-kun. Your mother would be very impressed."

A week later Naruto created his second seal as a gift for the Daimyo's family. This seal was a dust removal seal. Naruto had spent a large amount of time with Naho over the month. The boy was often invited over for meals and tea or just walks in the garden as a play time. She often did not have many other acceptable children her age to play with and although Naruto was a few years older but he was close enough and enough lineage to be an acceptable playmate for the princess. She would often appear in the palace to stop and talk to the red headed boy. She would even show up at his early morning Shinobi training secessions his godfather would run. The girl would sometimes appear when he was studying with advisors to learn of his future duties as a lord when he became of age. For the time spent in the Capital the girl was a shadow to Naruto appearing whenever she chose to with a few words or gaze then disappearing again. Danzo noticed this friendship and quickly embraced the idea trying to encourage the boy to be even friendlier to the granddaughter of the Daimyo. The boy was stubborn and would only act as himself, which seemed to be enough for the curious noble girl. But, Naruto did notice the poor girl seemed to have an allergy to dust. Whenever she was inside near the library or any room without an open air flow she would start to sniffle a bit. The red head worked diligently for a week then came up with the solution.

"I present you Fire Daimyo-Sama a second gift in honor of your granddaughter Naho-Sama." The red head kneels before the Fire Daimyo bowing his head.

The long wrinkled faced man smiles at the boy then decides to tease him a bit, "Oh a gift in honor of my granddaughter Uzumaki-kun? Indeed, aren't you a bit too young to be courting her?"

A bit of crimson touches the cheeks of the boy as for a moment his face looks to be the color of his head, "My apologies Daimyo-Sama. I am a simple man and would never dare to aim so high. My gift is far different but hopefully useful in its own way to your family."

The Daimyo motions with his hand to the boy to continue before speaking up, "Please then show me this gift."

The boy slowly pulls out a sealing scroll and unseals his brush and some invisible ink. He steps over to the wall of the room and starts to make think long brush strokes. His Kanji are intricate and precise as he writes the seal onto the wall for a full five minutes before he turns and bows his head to the Daimyo, "I present to you my new seal. Since Naho-Sama has an allergy to dust. I have developed this for your household to remove all dust that falls to the ground." The Boy turned and closed his eyes concentrating on the seal. Then the red head yelled out after making a series of signs blindingly fast, "Fuinjutsu: Hokori Shouin" (1)

The boy smiled brightly opening his eyes as the glowing seal disappearing into the wall. "Now let us test it to see if it works properly for you." The boy pulled out a small bag and upends the dust onto a priceless rug. For a few moments nothing happened but finally the dust started to swirl into a miniature cyclone then disappeared completely from sight. The seal on the wall pulsed briefly then faded again into the nothingness of the wall. The young boy turned to look at the Fire Daimyo smiling brightly at the older man he knelt down and bowed his head. "A gift from the Uzumaki Clan to you, may it help young family, Daimyo-Sama."

The Fire Daimyo clapped his hands together brightly as he smiled at the boy, "Wonderful Uzumaki-kun. This is a truly wonderful gift for Naho-kun, you are a marvel of a child. I will send an accommodation to the Hokage about both of your gifts." The Fire Daimyo inclines his head towards the boy. Naruto smiles in return to the gesture bowing in return then withdrawing after the dismissal from the Fire Daimyo.

A large portion of Naruto's time while in the capital was spent to learn and detail about his family's domain. In his mother's time it had been run in trust by a regiment of Samurai to collect taxes maintain order and see to any major concerns that needed to be judged upon. Most of the family money collected from the lands had on orders of Kushina, been placed back into rebuilding the towns and industry on the island. The only place not being resurrected was the former Hidden Village of Whirlpool. which was left in ruins out of respect for the dead. The money from the mineral deposits being mined, ores and taxes from the sea trade were used to help build up a solid shipping fleet including a number of war ships under the Uzumaki banner for protection of the island. The increased fleet created safety and protection of trade and shipping ports into Fire Country and in particular the Uzumaki lands.

After the death of his mother this practice of funneling and replenishing money into the infrastructure and support of the domain continued. Danzo tried to build up a support base and protection for the Uzumaki family in the future by setting up a training facility on the island for Shinobi ran by his Root NE. All of the locals that joined the training would become members of Konohagakure on Sato root NE in addition to fealty to the Uzumaki clan, a support clan or caste was being created. This allowed the elder to funnel more orphans into training to become a part of his personal guard which would someday, when he was old enough to understand, become Naruto's personal guard. This very small shinobi force provided additional support to the region and limited the number of bandits on the island. It even helped to eliminate the possibility of pirate intrusion onto the island or surrounding waters. The official Samurai forces garrisoned on the island increased as the towns and villages started to become more important and profitable for the Fire Country. Over the past ten years the economy of the region was becoming a profitable and major regional power for shipping lanes and markets. If Danzo's plan continued, someday Naruto would inherit a profitable, powerful seafaring fiefdom with a solid base of support that was self-sufficient yet loyal to their lord's family. Something that some of the most powerful Shinobi clans in Konoha could claim as well, still it would bring a status and prestige to the boy and his future kin.

The summer went by quickly for the boy and the elder. Naruto continued to be drilled in the shinobi arts despite the concentration on politics and interactions with upper society. His main training was his main training was his fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, hand-sign speed and chakra control. But, the boy started the first exercise for his wind element control learning with instruction and demonstration by his godfather on cutting a leaf. The red head spent at least five hours a day each day working on different training regimes that always including speed and endurance training.

At the end of the summer Naruto and Danzo were summoned before the Fire Daimyo one last time. Both respectfully knelt and bowed their heads before the man, "I see it is time for you to return to Konoha young Uzumaki and Shimura-San. Please know that we are glad for your visit to the Capital and you are welcome to come and stay anytime my young friend."

"Hai, thank you Daimyo-Sama for your hospitality over the summer, I can only hope to someday be able to repay you for your kindness." The young boy speaks in friendly tones while keeping his head bowed respectfully.

"Keep raising him well Shimura-San. You are doing a good job with that boy. I expect to see him in the future perhaps in my guard. Now be gone with both of you and have a safe journey home." With those words and a firm nod of his head the Daimyo dismissed the pair and moved on to other important matters.

Naruto and Danzo left the chambers of the Daimyo and made ready with the small personal guard to leave the Capital to return to home for the start of the new school year. The boy had grown physically, emotionally, and mentally in the capital. He had hit a good spurt and was now a tall boy close to five and a half foot in height. His dress would now dress in all black shinobi armored pants along with a silk shirt with red and black slashes patterned across it, on the back an Uzumaki swirl in burnt orange. The boy never let his katana and wakizashi leave his side unless required to be in the presence of the Daimyo. The boy now walked confident and collected, used to wearing the blades across his back. "Shall we go home Sofa? This year we shall begin to learn jutsu. Do you think I will be able to learn anything interesting?"

The bandaged old man smiled at the boy, despite his growing up so fast and sometimes his seeming blatant intelligence he still had a kid inside ready to learn more, "I don't know Naruto-kun. Perhaps we shall see what the Academy teaches you. But, how about this if you learn and master the first few jutsu, I will teach you a jutsu for yourself. But, before all that you need to learn to cut that leaf." Danzo reaches over and places a leaf into the hands of his godson as they start to walk home to Konoha.


	9. Chapter 9

The summer ended and the start of the new academy year came quickly for the young Uzumaki. The boy was excited to see his friends and to see what he might be able to learn new this year. First though he had to meet up with his best friend Sarutobi Fu.

For the first day at the academy the boy decided to dress up to make an impression. A lesson from his time in the capital was always that people will judge you on appearance first and your skills second, you can use that to impress or to downgrade yourself in their eyes to your advantage. The boy had grown to almost five and a half feet in height thanks to good food and his Uzumaki bloodline. His body had developed wiry muscle covering his arms and legs from his workouts with his godfather. The boy's red hair had grown over the summer falling down his back to cover his broad shoulders when it was release from being bundled under his shirt. The nobility seemed to keep the trend of long hair in the capital so to fit in his godfather had made him grow it long. The boy wore a expensive black silk kimono that had crimson red streaks diagonally down it from the upper left shoulder downwards to the right knee. The back of the Kimono had a large Uzumaki swirl drawn in white. Along the waist he had a belt with a trio of pouches each stylized with different seals brushed into them. Each of the pouches seals allowed them to work like a storage scroll holding large amounts of items in the small confined space. The boy's wrists each had a pair of silver bracelets with etched seals tightly drawn into them. The right top edge of each bracelet was sharp to a point where the rest had rounded corners. The boy quickly reached over with a practiced maneuver swiped his thumb on the sharp point closing his eyes for a split second and his Kanata appeared in the hand. The opposite hand repeated the gesture with a single hand sign from that hand and his wakizashi appeared in his left hand. Both blades were quickly slid away into their respective seals disappeared from sight after the trial run. The outfit of the boy was completed when he changed his shinobi sandals for a pair of black boots with red seals drawn over ankles on the inner and outer sides. Looking at his outfit in the mirror a mocking whistle was heard from the shadows at the boy, "You know Purple-neesan. It is important to make a good impression on your first day back to class. Besides, we can't all rely on our natural beauty like you, some need to work to be handsome." The boy bit back a grin as he could sense the blush from the older woman in the shadows at the compliment, "Let's get going."

The boy and his shadow walked to the front of the gates of the Sarutobi Clan compound. It was a sprawling estate filled with large trees, parks and even shops that the clan members ran for sale of products produced by the clan and their lands. The Sarutobi clan was knock for their fine jewelry made for the gold and silver mines on their lands. The clan held lands in the northern part of Fire Country, where it was said the monkey clan was often found. Their lands there according to what Naruto had read were mainly mountaintops and very defensible while containing some very rich mines in gold, silver and other ores. They would use this wealth of minerals to back their Shinobi pursuits with shops in the capital and other major towns in the Fire country and some allied countries. The boy couldn't help but consider if some sort of deal couldn't be struck to allow the Sarutobi to use exclusively Uzumaki gemstones in their jewelry for the right price. After all the Uzumaki had plenty of mines producing the gemstones and the Sarutobi had the infrastructure and recognition in the jewelry field. It would keep the two clans from completing and harming their profits while instead providing a good point for an alliance in the future. He would have to talk to Danzo about his thoughts on the possibility in the future. The boy just wasn't sure if this would be better for the clan long run or would it be better to be competitors and make their own name.

Outside of the compound gates was a girl standing by herself. She had a large forest green cloak covering her head down to mid-thigh, the hood was pulled up to shadow her face at the moment. It looked almost as if she was expecting rain on the bright cloudless morning. The red head could see sleek muscular legs that ran almost too far from her shinobi sandals up to some small blue ninja shorts. The girl stood about five foot three in height. As Naruto considered the girl he couldn't help but approach her as he could feel the unique dual chakra coming from her. A smile spread over his lips as he called out, "Fu-chan!"

"Hello Naruto-kun! How are you?" The girl shouted back brightly as the pair stopped before each other. Fu reached up and slid back the hood of her cloak to reveal a cute face with a small nose in the middle of two bright orange eyes which were locked onto the boy before girl had kept her mint green hair short in a hime cut. She placed her hands on her hips then tapped her foot with irritation at the boy, "You didn't write me, you didn't even see me when you came back till now. I don't know if I should be happy to see my best friend or beat you into a pile of mud."

The red head for a moment swallowed with visions of eating mud from the girl as worry began to creep in but that was forgotten as the green haired girl leapt forward to wrap him into a bone crushing hug. Naruto felt his spine creak from the strength of the girl as he let out a grunt. Only moments later noticing the squishiness against his chest from the girl, the boy coughed out, "Can't…. Breathe…. Fu-chan..."

The girl pouted before stepped back from the boy rubbing the toe of her sandal in the dirt. "I have been working out with my grandfather in strength training. Can you tell the difference Naruto-kun?"

The boy numbly nodded to her as he blinked a few times to catch his breath, "Remind me never to make you mad again."

The girl smiled at the request, "I can't promise that, you have a habit to get into trouble."

The boy pouted playfully back at her before he blinks. "We need to go, we are going to be late! We don't want to get the reputation of being late for everything, who would want that?"

Meanwhile at the memorial stone a spiky grey haired ANBU sneezed all of a sudden, '_Someone must be thinking of me.'_

The green haired girl and red headed boy ran off to class leaving the purple shadow hiding amused watching the pair go.

Fu and the boy arrived together at the Shimura Academy for Shinobi studies and went to their newly assigned room. The room was far smaller than before with at least half of the seats removed from the classroom. The shape of the chamber was still oval with a stadium style seating with a walkway between the rows. Really it was just a smaller sized replica of the past room. The class before could seat close to one hundred students but now there was seats for around fifty if needed. Today the class would be about thirty children in this room while others contained future shinobi as well.

The mint haired girl and red headed boy took their seats in the right side of the room about halfway up. Not too long after the Inuzuka twins strolled into the room with their ninken right behind for Hana and for Kiba on his head. They took their seats right behind the prankster duo as Kiba yelled up with a smile despite sitting next to the pair, "Naruto and Fun, you have a good summer?" The wild boy seemed to have hit a growth spurt himself now at his sister's height while his build was stating to fill out.

The read head smiled at the boy, "Good Kiba. Very god, I got to travel and see the Capital."

"And I got to sign the monkey contract and train with my grandfather." Fu smiles proudly towards the wild boy. Then she reached up and ruffled behind the ear of the small pup on the boy's head, "And did you keep Kiba in line Akamaru? You remembered his nightly walks? Train him to stop wetting the bed?"

The Inuzuka boy growled under his breath then muttered to himself as he glared at Fu for a moment before his twin gave him a jab to the ribs with her elbow, "Behave."

Naruto spun his char around to look at Hana with a bright smile. The girl looked much the same as last year except perhaps her assets had grown a bit larger ahead of the rest of the class, she also had an extra pouch on the side with a symbol for medic on it. "What about you Hana-chan? Did you do anything interesting this summer?"

"I started to learn how to become a veterinarian Naruto-kun. My mother has me reading as many books on medical studies as possible. I even volunteer at the hospital once a week for my studies. I hope that they have a few medical ninja classes to take." The girl spoke up happily and excited as she reached up and dragged a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear. Her deep brown eyes stayed locked onto Naruto's own cerulean blues.

The boy shot the girl a foxy grin as he studied her over carefully, "That is wonderful. I wish I could do medical jutsu by my godfather told me that he doubted I would even bet able to. Supposedly it is very rare for an Uzumaki to be able to perform it." The boy shrugs his shoulders at the idea then smiles, "But, you will be awesome! You will be the best tracker in Konoha someday and a medic at the same time."

"It is too early to be here. I could be sleeping. This is too troublesome." The grumble was heard from a black pineapple haired boy as he and his chubby friend took their seats next to the other four.

"Hey Choji! I haven't seen you all summer. We should get some barbeque this week and catch up." Naruto calls to the heavy set boy, who grins brightly at the possibility. The red head turns to look at the now sleeping form of the Nara. "Perhaps a game of shogi and the loser of the game pays for Choji's share. Just snore if you agree Shikamaru."

A mumbling under his breath of the boy's favorite word, troublesome, was all that was heard from the sleeping Nara.

Before anything further could be said though in walked a pair of Chunin followed by a large group of other men and women. The black haired man with a scar across his nose spoke up, "Quiet down everyone and welcome to the advanced classes for the Shimura Shinobi Academy. Mizuki and I will continue to be your primary instructors for the next two years of classes. But, the classes are handled far differently now. For each classroom the following people behind me will be assisting you in your studies. They are all ANBU, Jonin or Tokubetsu Jonin whom are specialized in their area. They will deem you fit for your studies in that area and will work hands on with each of you in their specialty to make you ready to become a worthy Shinobi. Their lessons will take place in the afternoon each day right after lunch. But before lunch you will still report to this room for instructions. We will go over Shinobi tactics, Strategic leadership, Strategic thinking against Shinobi and Samurai, Security and policies in the leaf village, geography, trap making, chakra control and studying about Shinobi of other villages." A groan was head in the class at the idea of more book work, except a single scream of yes from a certain pink haired girl hung over a duck ass haired boy. Iruka waves his hands for everyone to quiet down then continues, "This will be for the first year to make certain everyone has the basics needed. After that we determine your specialties and try to enhance them to make you ready for the world outside, including some D rank missions and survival trips. Now I will allow the men and women behind me to introduce themselves and explain what they will be teaching you."

The first man steps forward holding a large box seeming to be filled with clothing. He places the boy on the ground then gives the gathered crowd of students a sparkling smile that could blind a Hyuga. The man has dark black hair with a bowl cut and a set of freakishly enormous eyebrows that dominate his face. He stands just over six feet in height with a very muscular build show by a dark green full bodysuit. "I am Maito Gai, The Green Beast of Konoha! I will be teaching you're in YOUTHFUL endeavors once a week. We shall drill you for endurance and tatijutsu! I will bring out all of your Youth and we shall all be Youthful together. To start a wonderful and YOUTHFUL relationship as your Sensei I bring you gifts for training your Youth!" The man opens the lid of the box and there is a huge pile of the full green body suits, enough for everyone in the class.

Naruto at once looks at Fu and whispers, "We should take some for pranks." The girl looks back at him as an evil glimmer comes into her eyes. They both stand up, and the mint haired girl yells out, "We will take multiple suits of Youthful Suits!"

Iruka just looks at the pair then at Gai smacking his own forehead as he gets a bad feeling. He quickly motions for the next person to go as he helps to politely and respectfully escort the Elite Jonin back to the line.

The second person to approach from the line was wearing full ANBU gear with a Kanata on her back. Naruto could definitely see the female that the ANBU was a female due to the curves available. Kida let out a small whistle before getting an elbow to the groin from his twin.. She wore a Cat ANBU mask covering her face as long dark purple hair flowed down her shoulders and back. The woman lowered into a formal bow before the classroom before she spoke up with a warm voice, "I am Cat of the ANBU. I shall be your instructor for all Shinobi weaponry." The woman swiftly turns and walks back to the line without another word.

The next instructor is also an ANBU, a male this time, whom has a very bulky build steps forward to the front of the classroom to clear his throat. The ANBU wears a Tora mask, despite the cat no longer being a mission. He folds his arms across his chest before speaking to the classroom, "I am designated Tenzo for this assignment. I will be your co-instructor for basic ninjutsu and perhaps if you are lucky the basics to elemental ninjutsu."

The ANBU turns and steps back to the line as another man steps forwards to the front of the class. The man wears a light brown hospital uniform while his head is covered with a leaf Hitate. The brown eyed man smiles warmly at the gathered ninja hopefuls, "I am Mitate and I will be working on teaching medical ninjutsu to everyone. I hope that my teachings will someday save you or your companion's lives. So please be patient and I am sure we can be successful." The man finishes with a bow and another smile before returning to the line.

Where the man once stood saunters forwards a beautiful woman with long black hair and red eyes. She has exquisite white skin and a slender build. Her eyes are bright red highlighted by purple eye-shadow that peek out from behind her deep black hair. The woman wears a red mesh armored blouse with bandages worn like clothing covering much of her body from her stomach down to her tone legs. The woman smiles brightly towards all of the students stopping for a moment on Hinata before looking at all of the others. She chooses to ignore the drool on a few of the students like Kiba as she speaks up, " Hello class, I will be your sensei in teaching genjutsu the art of illusion. I am Tokubetsu Jonin Yuhi Kurenai." She smiles brightly at everyone then turns and saunters back towards the wall and others.

As soon as Kurenai steps away into the line another woman walks forward. This woman has black hair with a tine of blue which has been tied up into a short spiky pony tail. The young woman in her twenties wears a tan overcoat with seams of purple running down into the pockets. She has brown pupiless eyes that scan the crowded room of hopeful genin. But what distracted many of the males was the filled out, fitted purple mesh shirt. The woman cackles madly with glee at the room filled with fresh meat. She then speaks up sweetly with a warm smile that must be out of place, "Hello my little minions. I get the joy of being your teacher for dexterity, survival and assisting with endurance. You are all mine."

The woman lays down a sealing scroll and quickly opens it with a large puff of smoke that covers the floor of the room. When the smoke clears there are thirty little baby rabbits in cages. Each of them soft and fluffy and cute as humanly possible that causes half of the class go to at once, "Ahh." Anko on the other hand smiles sweetly to the class, " I give to each of you a gift of a fluffy little rabbit. You will each take them and raise them on your own. You will feed and care for them and bring them back to here in one month. Anyone that fails to properly care for their rabbit will automatically fail the class and be kicked from the Shinobi program. After all we should take are of our pets."

Naruto from the corner of his eye saw Hana nod at the words of the woman. Strangely enough the red head could see Akamaru give a nod as well from atop Kiba's head.

A creepy feeling starts to settle into the pit of Naruto's stomach, most of the class feeling the same feeling. Then the woman continues, "Oh, I am Mitarashi Anko, Tokubetsu Jonin from the I&T Department and you are all mine to play with this year." With a cackle that could still the heart she then turns and walks back to the wall as Iruka steps forward to the middle of the classroom.

"Well, there will be a few more instructors that could not be here today due to being out on some missions. I am sure they will introduce themselves as the year goes on. Also one seems to be late, I am certain that he will show up eventually. But for today lets move the class outside and start some exercises if Gai-Sensei will be kind enough to lead us in a light workout." Iruka smiles brightly at the Jonin present as the class starts to move on his orders.

Three hours later a ANBU wearing a Inu mask and gravity defying hair finally shows up to the classroom. Looking around he sees a pile of bunnies in cages, a room full of empty seats then lets out a sigh. "Oh well, I guess I shouldn't have stopped to help that old lady." Pulling out a little orange book he walks out of the room to find a quiet spot to read instead of waiting.

There is my first day of class for the 2nd part of the Shinobi institute. Anyone have a particular Jonin, ANBU or teacher they want added to the classroom? Poor Bunnies, I just wanted to give a quick post for the story for everyone. I hope you enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I don't own Naruto

Two months into class

Part one – The end of Fluffy

Naruto came home with an empty cage covered in blood up to his elbows. Placing down the cage outside where the rabbit, formally named Fluffy used to reside the boy walked into the house. The boy walked into the main house towards his room to clean up and change. It had been drilled into the youth to kill your emotions for the good of the mission, and that had served Naruto well today when his mission from Anko-Sensei was to end the life of fluffy. Not that he didn't feel guilt or hate over what he had to do but it was part of the mission and it needed to be completed successfully. The boy had raised the little rabbit till it grew to full size over the past two months. Each of the class had been told that they had to care for their rabbit and they were required to name it, most likely because the woman was sick in the head and to gain attachment to it. The boy at least understood the meaning behind the mission and completed it. A better fate then some that failed the mission. They had to watch their pet be killed, then be sent home with two more pets of Anko's choice which they would need to raise and repeat the lesson. If they failed next time they would be removed from the shinobi program. Many of his classmates had failed the test. The pale Hyuga girl had fainted at the sight of the blood when she tried to cut the rabbit. Instead of killing the rabbit quickly she wounded it so it slowly died of blood loss. She woke up covered in the blood and the rabbit placed on her chest dead looking into her eyes. She promptly fainted again and was escorted away by Mizuki. The sick bastard seemed to get more enjoyment watching the suffering then even Anko-Sensei did. The Uchiha stared at his rabbit for a long moment on his turn. Then out of the blue he mumbled under his breath, "I will get you." Then the boy started to repeatedly stab the poor rabbit till there was nothing left of it. Even Anko-Sensei seemed a little taken aback by his actions while Iruka looked pale. Another girl in class named Ami threw up her lunch at the sight of the blood and refused to do anything towards her rabbit. She had to watch Anko rip it out of the cage and killed before her eyes as she screamed its name. The piercing scream of anguish in her voice haunted Naruto more than knowing that he killed his own pet fluffy. At least after the kill was done he was allowed to skin and slaughter the rabbit before presenting it to the kitchens to be of use. Naruto and Kiba did the same thing to Fu's and a few others rabbits to at least get some worth out of the stolen life. It is the circle of life, isn't it?

The Sensei had ordered the class not to wash off the blood on their hands and clothing after their kill. They had to become used to the iron scent and feel of blood on their skins. After all, you can't be distracted in the middle of a battle by something so minor as your allies or enemies blood. So now Naruto was at home and ready to wash the mess off of himself to forget part of they day at least. The boy had this morning not worn some of his better clothing after an off-handed mention from Purple-neesan to skip it. Once she made the comment he couldn't help but feel nothing good was going to come for Fluffy.

So far the classes had been interesting for the new semester. Some of the eachers seemed a bit eccentric like Gai-Sensei. Even though the man was absolutely the strangest man that Naruto had met he was amazing when it came to tatijutsu. He simply knew every possible style. The Sensei knew how to correct any stance or move to make it better. Gai was a genius in his chosen field. Perhaps that was why he was so eccentric and strange in his ways. The man fixed most of the classes academy style tatijutsu styles within the first month of being there. He would often use a jutsu to create four more Bushin of himself that would think, act and seem real even to the touch. They would split off and instruct the students giving more individual attention to each of them. He allowed the students that wanted to just learn the Academy style to learn it. Those that wanted to choose their own clan or a unique style he would assist as well. Gai-Sensei seemed to know anything and everything to do with tatijutsu. Naruto had chosen to work on his whirlpool style and Gai was able to correct his Katas impress on him to build up speed for the style depended on quick bursts and kicks.

Cat- Sensei along with another Jonin named Hayate stated to teach Kenjutsu to the class. Each of the class was required to pick a weapon to learn to use. The two Sensei at first helped each member of the classroom with finding the right weapon then started to teach them the standard katas for their weapons. According to Cat-Sensei these Katas were the ones that till recently onto the ANBU were taught for their weapons. They would only teach the basic forms but still it was a chance to learn an advanced style for each different weapon. Some of the students advanced in kenjutsu or bojustu while others did not.

Naruto unfortunately, despite his desire for the opposite found out that him and Fu could not use any medical jutsu. It seemed both of them were hopeless at it despite Naruto having solid chakra control. He was told directly by the two medical doctors working as Sensei that he better hope he ends up with someone capable of using medical jutsu as he never would have that possibility.

It appeared that Inu-San had been assigned to teach in the classroom too. He showed up one day with Tora for ninjutsu training. He explained that he would next year teach the basics for fuinjutsu to the class for those that will be interested instead of medical jutsu or genjutsu. It seemed it was an elective class next year as their final year the students would be given choices of where to concentrate on for their classwork. The man also taught the different students in teamwork exercises. At first the teams switched everyone around each time with no choice for the students. Next for team exercises they started to allow everyone to choose whom they were working with. When that happened Naruto found himself with Fu and either Shino, Kiba or Hana. Eventually the teams seemed to be two of the same people and a switching of the third person around at the instructors choices. When that took place Naruto would almost always be with Fu.

For Ninjutsu the class started to learn their first Jutsu. The Bushin was a type of clone that had no substance it was close to an illusion. Despite his large chakra reserves Naruto actually had enough control to make some Bushin. Commonly he couldn't make just one of the clones instead the boy would make about a half dozen of them. Unfortunately Fu couldn't make the Bushin at all. For a while nobody could figure out why, but Inu-San then one day asked Naruto to sense how much chakra did Fu have. Once he told her that Fu had about twice the amount of the Hokage the ANBU was stunned. He understood then her problems and instructed Naruto to help her with her chakra control till he could determine a different jutsu for her to learn.

The experience watching the instructors and in particular the Chunin to try to explain how much chakra was required caused Naruto to consider over how do folks describe how much chakra for a jutsu. Does a fireball like the one that Sasuke liked to show off require that much more chakra then a Bushin? According to what the boy could feel it seemed to require far more chakra but how many times more? It seemed there was no system of measurement for how much chakra a jutsu could require for a person to use it. It was something that intrigued Naruto. He considered the possibility of someday inventing some type of measurement system and pledged himself to bring it up to his godfather in the future.

One thing that seemed strange was just like guy sensei all of the Jonin seemed to have some type of strange fetish. Some were more visible like Inu-Sensei. The man always was seen reading this strange orange book. The boy once had asked about the book to the man and he became so excited that one was gifted to him on his birthday this year prior to the start of class. His godfather had seen it though and took it away. Strangely enough that night there was heard a scream across all of the Hidden Village. Naruto guessed it must have been from the fire that swept through the Jonin housing district that night and destroyed a single building. Either way, next time Naruto mentioned that his book was gone the ANBU looked at his sad then patted his head and walked away. Gai-Sensei had his own weird fetish, besides yelling Youth every twenty seconds on the count. The boy had already decided to turn that into a drinking game in the future. The man also had some type of weird fetish to wear dark green spandex, whenever he came to teach. Unfortunately one day he forgot his underwear and it was a day of nightmares for all of the boys of the class. Anko-Sensei had her strange desire for blood. Kurenai seemed to have some hatred against half of the girls in the class. Each of the others had something wrong with them that often would be hard to notice.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder if someday he too would develop a weird fetish like wearing only a certain color, inhaling a food or peeping on women to write strange perverted books when he should be spying for his Village.

Somewhere in the land of fire a white haired man stood on top of a toad trying to peer over the wall into the bathing area a noblewomen bathing house. He sneezed loudly falling onto his backside which startled his toad. The toad crashed forward to knock down the wall of the bathing house showing him a large number of nubile forms and the assets that go with it. The man was surprised and happy for brief moments till he heard a yell that could chill any man's bones, "SAMURAI CASTRATE THAT MAN!"

Walking down the hallway Naruto for a brief second felt pleased with himself as he smiled despite his previously crummy mood. The boy was starting to walk by the office of his godfather but stopped as he felt that he was in there. Pausing a moment to consider his if he should bother his godfather, it seemed though he had little choice as he heard, "Naruto-kun, come in here. I have something to discuss with you." The boy slid the door open and walked into the chamber with a bow. The room was floor to ceiling with books, maps and scrolls. Many of the books in the study room the boy had read at his godfather's insistence, others he had been told he wouldn't be allowed to read till he was a genin. The red head smiled brightly at the sight of his godfather hard at work, some things at least never changed, "Sofa, How are you doing today?"

"I am good Naruto-kun. I see from the look of blood on your arms today was the last day of Fluffy?" The old man raises an eyebrow as he studies Naruto's face. The boy nods firmly in response to the old man whom gives a comforting smile, "I understand it can be painful at first but we need to control our emotions as ninja. If we do not then they will get the better of ourselves on the battlefield. Remember that lesson and Fluffy's life will not have been in vain. After all, all things die. Now go wash your arms and change your clothing then come right back here afterwards. We have something to discuss for Clan business."

The boy washed up quickly with a change before he returned to the room quietly taking his seat to await the old man. Danzo calmly placed a folder before the boy with a clan symbol of the Kurama Clan on it, "I want you to read over this file and give me your thoughts on what seal can be created to handle this situation. The Kurama Clan came to me after the meeting today and asked for the Uzumaki Clan's assistance with their heir. That file contains the details on her condition from her Kekkei Genkai. Read it over and determine if you have the knowledge to do something about it. I will help you with the seal if you can come up with a plan. Also, if needed Naruto-kun, we can acquire resources from the Clan vault since this is an official request from another clan." A glimmer appeared in the eyes of the old man which is matched by the look of the boy. "But, understand if we try this we cannot fail. That is all for now, go read this over and acquire what you feel is necessary for the situation Naruto-kun."

The boy picks up the file with a bow to his godfather he quickly exits the room to go the backyard. Naruto takes a quiet seat under an oak tree and starts to read the file over making small notes of plans for the rest of the day.

The next day after class the boy walked with Fu at his side to see her grandfather. Today had been a half day as Iruka called it a teacher's work day. It seemed there was some unexpected meetings required for the Chunin with some parents so the class was given the afternoon off. The pair entered into the Hokage tower and approached the secretary to the old man, "The Uzumaki Clan requests a formal meeting with the Hokage." After being told to wait for a moment the secretary returns and notifies the boy that the Hokage would see them now. The red head smiles brightly to her with a nod of thanks before entering the Hokage's office.

Naruto enters the room and lowers into a formal bow before the Hokage with a warm smile, "Hokage-Sama, I come to request access to my vault for a situation involving another Clan of Konoha. For the good and stability of the village I formally request access to acquire a list of books and scrolls."

The old man raises an eyebrow at the formal gestures of the boy, glancing at his granddaughter and seeing her shrug her shoulders. "Oh and what exactly to you need Naruto-kun? And stop being so formal when we are alone."

The boy reaches p to rub the back of his head as he smiles, "Sorry Jiji. I need to help the Kurama Clan heir with her Kekkei Genkai problem." He steps forward, unsealing from his right hip pouch the file before placing it onto the desk before the Hokage. "The Kurama Clan and the girls wants to become a Shinobi. I want to find a way to give her a chance."

The old man glances over the file briefly then smiles at the boy, "And you feel that you can make a seal that can do this? The Ido, is a dangerous and powerful creature that can influence her chakra. If it gets free and controls her it could even kill Naruto-kun. Are you sure it is wise?"

The boy frowns for a moment then glances at Fu before looking back at the Hokage, "Would you say the same thing if it was Fu that had something dangerous that needed to be sealed to keep her safe? I will be a Shinobi of Konoha Jiji and someday I will take that hat from you. I need to do what I can for the good of the Village. And this clan needs me, I can help them so I must do what is right."

For a brief moment a flicker of surprise crosses the face of the Hokage matched by an alarmed look in his eyes at the words chosen by the red headed boy. This is not missed by the red head as he glances back towards Fu, "I won't ask about Fu's condition till she is willing to tell me. I trust you Fu." The boy turns fully to look into the girl's orange eyes, "But, know this you are my best friend and no matter what the secret is nothing will ever change that."

The min haired girl looks at her grandfather where she gets a smile and a nod. Then she rushes forward throwing herself into the arms of the red haired boy giving him a bone crushing hug. Tears roll down her cheeks as she smiles at the boy. Her words come out softly almost in a whisper afraid of them, "Naruto, that chakra is because I have the …"

Just before the girl could finish her words the doors slam open and in ruses a six year old boy. He has short spiky brown hair and black eyes. The boy wears a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol on it with grey shorts. A large scarf, oversized for a kid is wrapped around his neck. The boy rushes forward yelling, "I will defeat you old man and take that hat!" Rushing past Fu and Naruto without a second glance, he steps onto the scarf tripping to fall flat on his face with his head hitting the front of the desk.

Fu and Naruto separate with a bit of crimson on Naruto's cheeks and Fu quickly wiping away the tears from her eyes so her little brother would not see. The red haired boy plucks up the child and gives him a shake, "Konohamaru-kun, haven't I told you before that you can't become Hokage just by defeating the old man. You need to work hard, learn the basics and earn your way to the hate. You need to prove yourself to the other ninja and the council to prove you should become the Hokage. Not cheap tricks or short cuts."

The Hokage clears his throat after getting an idea. "As we were discussing before Naruto-kun, I would like to go the vault today but I fear that I am watching Konohamaru-kun. Perhaps If you spent the afternoon with him I would have the time to acquire a few Uzumaki sealing books that you are requesting?"

The red head raises an eyebrow at the offer then smiles, "I think we can do that. A little bit of training for him might be a good thing." The Uzumaki glances at Fu seeing she has recovered her self, his eyes linger a moment in consideration for what she was about to say before. The boy instead plucks up the Kurama file from the Hokage's desk leaving a list of what he desires from the vault. "Konohamaru, are you ready to be worked like you never have worked in your entire life?"

The young boy stands up firmly before the red haired boy with a salute, "Hai Boss. I am ready!"

"Then let's go and see what we can teach you. Know of a training ground we can try to use." The red haired boy smiles wickedly at the younger boy causing a slight shiver to run up and down his spin. The mint hair girl just shrugs then follows the pair of them.

Training ground 43 – Outskirts of Konoha

Naruto led the pair to a training ground far from Konoha. The training ground was located next to the ground 44, the infamous forest of Death. But, number 43 was a quiet glade with trees on the edges backing up to the gates of the forest of death. In the middle of the clearing a small stream ran past into the gated woods. A large pile of rocks stood alone in the middle of the clearing.

The red head stopped in the middle of the clearing next to the stream then glances at the boy, "What you have worked on so far Konohamaru-kun?"

The young Sarutobi smiles towards Naruto as he sits on a rock the speaks up, "I have been learning the Kats for our clan tatijutsu, and I have learned the leaf exercise for chakra control. Will you teach me a cool jutsu?"

The red head smles at the boy then shakes his head once, "No Konohamaru-kun, I don't know any jutsu to teach you. But, I will teach you how to walk u trees without your hands."

The boy smiles brightly at the red head, "Really? That sounds so cool."

"Yes really Konohamaru-kun. Think of the pranks you can plan on your grandfather too. He will never expect you to be hanging from the ceiling with a few pies when you get home tonight." As expected by the red head the little boy got an evil glint in his eyes.

Hokage's office

Walking back into his office the Hokage suddenly got a shiver run down his back and for some reason he felt that giving Konohamaru to Naruto was a very very bad idea to try. The old man felt an itch to find out where he stored his crystal ball for some reason.

Back in the training ground 43

"Now what I want you todo is walk over to that tree and lay down with your feet against the base of the trunk." Naruto watches the boy run over quickly and settle down at the base of the tree. Pushing off the rock he moves over to join the kid and instruct him. "Now what I want you to focus your chakra on your feet like you do with the leaf exercise to your forehead. When you focus too little you will slip off of the tree and if you focus too much then you will get blown off from the tree."

The read head sits down crossed his legs before himself and resting his elbows against his knee caps. He calmly speaks to the boy, "I will tell you when you have the right amount of chakra."

The young boy blinks at the words of Naruto, "How will you do that Naruto-Sempai?"

"I am a sensor Konohamaru-kun. I can feel the amount of chakra you use and if it is too much or too little for the exercise. My mind can feel and see the flows of chakra through your body. I can even tell what type of elemental chakra you have. Perhaps if you complete this exercise by the end of the day I will tell you what type you are. But, you need to promise to keep it a secret as only Chunin should know." Naruto opens his eyes slightly to glance from the boy over to Fu. The girl is busy with her staff ding bojutsu katas in the middle of the clearing. The red head's eyes open slightly more as he stares at the mint haired girl at her lost in her practice. Fu twirls the staff around her body spinning it over her shoulder before launching what would be a devastating strike to an opponent. The girl next spins to side bringing the staff around her back to sweep the legs out from a different imaginary opponent. She appears to be elegant as a dancer but deadly serpent about to strike. To put it simply Fu was becoming a true shinobi. A smile crosses the lips of the boy as he watches over before he turns back to the little boy, "Too much Chakra Konohamaru, true to focus it and lessen the flow a little bit."

The red head frowns for a moment thinking over how to tell someone how much chakra to use but again he comes to the point realizing there is no true system of measurement. Instead for now he just relies on his sensor ability to try to feel the amount of chakra being used in the system of the little boy. A smile crosses the lips of Naruto as he feel the level of chakra used by Konohamaru, "Much better now try to walk up the tree sticking to it with your feet as you move."

Naruto watches the boy start to walk upwards after three steps he falls back down crashing onto his backside. A small smile touches to the lips of the red head as he tosses down a kunai at the dirt before the boy. "For the next three hours I want you to keep this up. Unless you feel tired then rest but go back after you feel relaxed again. Use this Kunai to mark your progress. You can also try a running start to try to climb it."

The little Sarutobi nods his head at the words of his Sensei for the day. He plucks up the kunai, backs up a few yards then runs at the tree. But, his foot slips and he runs head first into the tree falling backwards.

Naruto shakes his head hiding a smile with his long hair as he walks away from the young boy leaving him be with his task. The Uzumaki walks over the rocks and settles down to meditate and train his own chakra control. The red head releases a handful of five leaves letting them stick his clothing and start to individual move around his body in different directions.

The next three hours Naruto spends in meditation quietly allowing his chakra to flow and control the leaves. While doing this the boy also reaches out with his senses to the surrounding areas trying to pinpoint different chakra of people he knows. He could feel the Hokage, which is the second largest source of chakra in the village. The man is currently in his office, alone and at work most likely. He could feel Purple Shadow hanging out at the edge of the clearing, her chakra very calm perhaps showing that she is resting while watching over him. Inu-San was at the memorial stone if he guessed the distance correct and it appeared that Gai Sensei was running rapidly around the village. But, is godfather at first could not be sensed. A frown crosses the lips of the boy as he considers that he can find his godfather. He concentrates harder and focuses as strongly as possible. The leaves on his body fall to the ground as he centers his full attention on his search, a bit of panic touching to the boy. But after a time of concentration and searching he finds him near the Uchiha district but it felt funny. Considering over the different feel it seems his godfather is underground for some reason and surrounded by around thirty other smaller chakra signatures each about the level of a Chunin. The boy couldn't help but be curious about where his godfather and what he was up to underground but it could be brought up in the future.

Naruto had never considered the fact that people and places could be detected underground with his sensor ability. The boy reached down towards the ground fixating on his surroundings for the training ground first there was nothing to be found but after a time he could feel a chakra source under the training ground. In addition to the chakra source there seemed to be large group of caverns or rooms under him. The boy stood up and started to walk around the clearing. For about thirty minutes he kept walking back and forth searching all around, not certain what he was looking for. Finally, Naruto walks back to the rocks he had been sitting on. He studies them over with a frown, '_Why would there be rocks here in the middle of the clearing? Most training grounds have them cleared to the side. I wonder if they were put there.'_

The boy reaches over and tries to move or push the rocks but they simply would not budge. Thinking it over for a moment he turns to loo kat Fu still doing Katas, "Fu-chan can you help me move one of these rocks? I want to test something."

The mint haired girl stops what she is doing looking in surprise at the red head, but she is partly used to his crazy requests so she shrugs. She reaches upwards and wipes off her sweat covered brown with the bottom of her shirt. Then with a smile walks over to next to the rocks, "You want me to help you move these rocks Naruto-kun?"

"Let's try to move them together. I think there is something under them." The girl again shrugs at his words then together they try to push and pry one of the rocks from the ground. The paid seem to not be able to budge the rocks though at all. Finally, after about ten minutes giving everything that they have they fall to the ground out of breath. "That didn't work. Once I catch my breath we shall move to plan B. If we can't move the rocks then we shall we just need to remove the rocks from existence."

"Are you sure that is wise Naruto-kun?" The mint hair girl looked at the boy with a bit of worry but curiosity too.

"Yes Fu-Chan, I know something is down there I can feel a large series of rooms. Also there is something in them." The boy spoke up as he unsealed a brush and a large ink well to work with. He started to draw seals onto each of the rocks that seemed to match. Then he layered the seal with a second seal that also appeared to match. Pulling out a piece of sealing paper the boy drew the same second seal onto the paper as well. An evil grin flickers over his lips, "I always wanted to try this. Come let's move out of the way." Motioning Fu to follow him he ran next to the tree that Konohamaru was trying to climb. The red head grabbed the arm of the boy pulling him along for the way backing up at least 100 yards.

"Let's see if this works right. It is my first try." The red head speaks words as the orange eyes of the mint haired girl get large in surprise. The Uzumaki sends a massive amount of charka into the sealing paper he had been holding. "Fuinjutsu: Uzumaki Remote Detonation level 5" The scrolls states to shred and fall apart into pieces before their eyes. A moment goes by and nothing happens then a large explosion happens sending debris into the air at least a hundred feet. A cloud of smoke mushrooms up into the sky as the ground tremors for a moment around training ground 43. The explosion is so loud it is defining. Looking around the trunk of the tree the trio gapes at the destruction as more than a few of the trees had been blown over or tumbled crashing to the side away from the explosion. Pieces of rock are littered about the trees as a smokescreen covers the clearing.

"Holy Shit that was awesome!" The scream comes from the little boy next to the pair of pre-teens. "Teach me that Naruto-Sempai!"

Naruto looks at the boy with a smile, "I promise to teach you what I can of Fuinjutsu. I am always happy to see a convert to the art. But, for now I need you to watch our backs and await my signal. Can you guard my back?" The young boy nods his head at the request and grips his kunai tightly. "Good then stay at the edge of the clearing and go no further."

The smoke started to clear as Naruto quickly unsealed his katana. Glancing at Fu, she met his gaze with a nod. The two of them start to move towards the clear. The pair moves covering each other's backs, one darts forward from tree to tree, each covering the other as they move keeping watch on their surroundings. The reach the clearing as the smoke is gone to see a large hole in the middle of the field with darkness below for a cavern. "I am going down Fu, wait here and I will call if it is safe." Naruto reaches into his front right pouch pulling out a small bag with a seal on top. The boy whispers for a moment activating the seal causing the pouch to glow brightly like daylight before he drops it down the hole. Seeing the nod of agreement from Fu for the plan the boy leaps down to follow the light source into the gloomy chamber.

The large room that has been opened to the sky is a cavern that is filled with dust and bits of rock lying across the floor. The cave walls appear to be natural at first glance but it is the ground that has been etched and cut by as manmade or from an advanced jutsu. Naruto searches around for about ten minutes then stops calling up, "Fu-chan are you there?"

The Mint haired girl peers down at the red head, "I am here Naruto-kun. Do you need me to join you?"

"No Fu-chan, I need you to go to the Jiji at once. Take your brother too, I get the feeling he is going to want to see this right away." The girl frowns but nods disappearing from sight a moment later.

The red head sighs then looks back around the room his eyes lowering on the giant dead snake skin that appears to have been abandoned then at the piles of bones in the corner that look very human. A swallow of his mouth at the sight, "What did I get myself into this time?"

A moment later the boy feels a hand on his shoulder squeezing tightly, Naruto pivots his right foot swinging his sword around in an overhead strike to try to cut the head clean from the individual's shoulders. The shadowy person ducks as the Kanata whips by their head. The red heads eyes widen in surprise, "You!"

I will leave the chapter off there. Normally I hate cliffhangers but I felt it was a nice place this time. A lot in this chapter already from Anko being well a sadistic crazy person that enjoys torture. I hope you don't mind the bloodiness of that part of the chapter but it is a M story so I will have some parts like that as Naruto grows up.

I just wanted to say thank you for the ideas to everyone that has been posting and pm'ing them. I really appreciate the input and I will try to incorporate as much as I can into the story. I hope this chapter was fun and enjoyable. I tried to add a little of everything from Naruto almost finding out the truth about Fu. To him learning to use his sensor ability to locate folks underground (a simple thing really but I can easily see normally overlooked). It should make a bit of fun when he talks of it with Danzo. Also an Uzumaki seal being used and finally the possibility of a Kurama heir joining the Konoha twelve. I hope you are enjoying it so far. By the way, please let me know who you might want for the third person on Naruto's team. It will be Fu and Naruto and one other. Give me your thoughts.

Thank you to everyone that has read and hopefully enjoyed the stories so far.


	11. Chapter 11

The Lab

Naruto turned around after the missed strike with his sword, "You!"

"Yes, Me! Now stop trying to kill me Naruto-kun." Purple Shadow spoke up with a smile at the boy, pulling her mask up with a comforting smile to the boy. She let's out a sigh, "You need to always find trouble."

"I do not! Besides it is a good thing I found this place." The boy pouts at the young woman despite their surroundings.

"A good thing you blew up half of the training ground with your seal? And forgot to warn me?" Naruto could feel the woman's raised eyebrows even if he could not see them behind the mask. The male's danger sense was going off in his head warning him to answer carefully.

"I was confident in your abilities to not be caught near the blast. After all, you trained me Purple Shadow-neesan." The red head spoke up as he smiled warmly at the woman. A moment later he turned to look at their surroundings, " I sent Fu-Chan to get Jiji. We need to search quickly if we are going to do so. I doubt you want him to see you."

"I doubt he even remembers me from my old life. Better safe than sorry. Let's go." Purple concentrates a moment then whispers to herself, "Chakra no Mesu Subarashii (Great Charka Scalpel)" The NE ANBU's hands started to glow with a blue aura that shifted to white. She immediately darts forward, with the smooth steps of a Jonin and faster than Naruto could follow towards the doorway and slices off of the hands of the door kicking them open."

"Someday you need to tell me of this old life neesan." The boy steps behind her up to the double doors leading out of the large cavern. Glancing towards her, Naruto then starts to walk slowly down the long hallway, in his left hand his katana while his right holds the light-stone. The doorway leads into a long hallway running at least one hundred feet which turns to the left at the end. There are three doors along the hallway, one on the left and two on the right. He turns back towards Purple and bows to her, "Ladies first."

"Why thank you kind Sir." The woman smiles back cheekily behind her mask then she walks forward with a sway to her hips as she approached the first doorway. Stopping before the door she reaches down and swipes her white glowing hand cutting the handle completely off and kicking the door open. She immediately stepped to the side of the door and peered into the room. Naruto waited on the other side of the doorway then glanced into the room.

The place appeared to be an old sleeping quarters. It was a room that was ten by ten. Cobwebs filled the northern corner of the room running down towards some cracks in the wall. A bit of water dripped off of the wall perhaps from the streambed above seeping into the room drip by drip causing black mold to grow along the floor. The room held an old rusted bunk beach. A disintegrated mattress settled on the lower bunk and shredded pieces of wood from a dresser laid in a corner.

"Next room, my turn." The boy backtracks to the room across the hall on the left hand side. Stopping to glance at his companion as she readies her back against the wall next to the doorway, the boy kicks out knocking open the door to reveal noting but rusty old sets of chains on the walls. Piles of bones that appear to have once been human are connected to the shackles and chains. "Hmm, nothing so far two rooms down but at least a large amount to go. One thing is certain; I don't want to be a dinner guest to whomever owned this place."

The two turn around to the last door on the right hand side. Once again Purple-Shadow slices the handle off of the door letting the brass fall to the stone floor. Peering into the room the pair sees a repair of the first room except this room has no crack in the wall or mold.

"To the hallway then, Naruto-kun do you feel anything in this place?" The woman speaks up quietly as they turn to the end of the hall. The hallway runs down another two hundred feet with two more rooms on the right side and one more on the left side. The hallway ended with a turn to the right leading into darkness.

The boy closed his eyes a moment to concentrate through the stone walls around them. He remains silent then shakes his head with a frown, "No, I don't feel anything around these rooms. But I can't feel anything down that hallway at the end. It is almost like something is blocking it." The pair walks to the next door on the right side of the hallway. This room has the doors ripped off of their hinges and laying to the side. The room is a larger chamber at around twenty by twenty feet in size. The room appears to be a laboratory of some type of freak science department. On the right side wall is a large board with different sheets often containing formulas and mathematical equations pinned against it. On the left wall was a repeat of the right with more formulas and pinned medical reports. Purple at once walked into the room starting to read over the different documents. On the other hand Naruto kept back keeping an eye on the hallway and trying to glance after his partner. There are three tables setup with Bunsen burners, test tubes and numerous other scientific scales and items. Everything is coated in a thick layer of dust. The woman slowly walks about the room looking over things but touching nothing,. The boy frowns for a moment then speaks up, "What did we walk into a bad science fiction movie?"

"You may be right Naruto-kun. These medical papers are all about combining blood, splitting DNA, and different parts of the human body." The woman speaks up with more than a hint of intrigue. She carefully doesn't touch anything before following the boy out of the room. "Let's keep going."

The next room is on the left side; once again the doorway has been ripped off of the hinges and sits in a broken pile of warped wood. The room stinks with the smell of death and decay. In the far right corner sits a pile of hay made into a nest which is currently empty. But, around the room is littered bones and decaying flesh. The sweet scent permeates the air in the chamber causing the pair to watch to retch. To the side of the room sits a huge, long snakeskin that is easily ten foot in size. Glancing into the room Purple Shadow shakes her head then steps away from it to continue, "Let's not go in as it might come back."

"I have a better idea Neesan." The boy runs into the room and places down a pair of scrolls into the pile of hay. Then the boy runs back out with a grin towards the woman albeit a little pale from the stench, "I hate snakes, when it returns to its lair it will get a little surprise."

"Let's just go so we don't become that surprise." The woman comments with a shiver down her spine. The pair continues onwards to the final room on the right hand side. The door on the room is closed and locked. The handle of the door is quickly removed by the swipe of the hand of the brown haired woman. Then the door is kicked in by the red headed boy. The room is around ten by ten with a desk in the middle of it that appears to be in a solid state. In the left corner there is a rusty metal cabinet with files hanging out of it. The room appeared in disorder as if someone had come in grabbed some items then left in a hurry. The boy scanned the room before moving over to the desk while the woman checked the cabinet. For a good five minutes the red head carefully pulled out each drawer scanning over the contents. After a not finding anything of interest the boy started decided to be a bit more destructive in his search. He started to pull out the drawers and smash them onto the ground. The first three yielded nothing but the forth drawer broke apart and a small file with a roll up scroll fell out, "Yes, Inside Straight!"

A smack on the back of the head for the boy brought him back to reality, "No poker for you. I am not letting you get that habit." The woman then tossed down a folder with the words Uzumaki and Senju on the cover. The boy quickly scanned over the folder with a frown, "A snake was interested in my family. I don't lie this neesan." The boy unrolled the scroll to cover the table noticing it was a huge map of the elemental countries that was covered in different markers. "Interesting, it appears this might be of use." Naruto then opened the last file flipping through it. The file was filled with medical jargon so the boy closed it up and handed it to the Purple Shadow, "You take a look at this Neesan. I won't understand it."

As the woman started to read over the scroll the boy took out a sealing scroll. He unsealed a stack of parchment and then a large scroll the size of the map. Naruto placed the blank scroll over the map and started to brush a small seal on the bottom right hand corner. The boy closed his eyes in concentration before speaking up, "Fuinjutsu: Sealing double record method." The chakra rolled over the blank scrolls slowly copying a duplicate of the map as an exact copy even the handwriting. The boy next placed together the stack of parchment beside the folder and repeated the same process. Next he sealed away the copies into a sealing scroll with his brush and ink wells. "Let's continue."

The hallway turned a corner to the final room. The door was again broken off of its hinges and lying on the side. The room was filled floor to ceiling with experiments containing human body parts. Jars filled with different hands, eyes, ears, gentiles, tongues and more filled a shelf on the right side of the room. Human bodies in different states of mummification hung from meat hooks around a table in the center of the room. Buy, it was the south corner on the left side that immediately drew the boy's attention. it was hard to miss the rattling sound as the cerulean eyes of the boy locked onto the yellow eyes of the giant rattlesnake. The snake was brown with black stripes along it and thick as the boy's body. The length of the creature had to be at least fifteen feet long and a diamond shaped head that was larger than a boy's own. "Shit."

Fast as a strike of lightning the beast swept forward with its mouth open, twin long fangs dripping venom as it tried to strike the boy. Naruto's training kicked in as he rolled to his right dodging the strike of the beast. The red head's roll stopped as he came to a knee his Kanata unsealed from his bracelet. The blade of the Katana started to glow blue as chakra flowed into it. The blue chakra in the blade started to change to white as the wind chakra was channeled into the sword. "Neesan, stay back, I need a new wallet." A fire started to brew in the boy's eyes as they hardened to diamonds staring the giant snake. The boy started to release killing intent at the creature unconsciously, though too little to have an effect on the animal. The snake coiled getting ready to strike while the boy started to channel chakra to his legs. The beast leapt forward with its jaws open once again to try to strike the boy. This time Naruto moved in a fluid dance in the whirlpool kenjutsu Kata. The boy appeared to swirl out of the way of the snake. The NE ANBU agent watched awaiting if she needed to step in, seeing Naruto's blade striking almost too fast for her to keep up. The snake at the last moment veered in air away from the sword dodging the attack from the boy. Yet when the creature landed there was a wet squishing sound, as blood started to pool onto the ground. Even though the blade of the katana did not directly touch the creature the wind surrounding the it had sliced clean through the scales from the mount down three quarters of the body. The snake flailed around knocking into shelves and hanging bodies. Finally, after two minutes the flailing stopped and the creature was still for good.

"Well that was exciting." The boy sheathed his blade back into his bracelet with Fuinjutsu. He looked around at the swinging bodies on the hooks all around him. The red head immediately started to get pale from the sight of the decayed bodies and the scent as his adrenaline rush started to fade. "Let's get out of here. I can't stand the sight and smell of this place." The pair of them quickly left the strange underground base, tracing their way back through the hallways before getting out of the ground.

Once outside the boy looked at his shadow, "I sense the Hokage is coming. I suggest you depart Purple-neesan." A quick nod was given from the woman before she disappeared from sign with a leaf Shushin no Jutsu.

A few moments after the woman disappeared from sight the Hokage with Fu appeared in a shushin surrounded by a squad of ANBU. The Hokage looked about the training ground stunned. It appeared to be a war ground with the shards of rocks littering the ground, the destruction from trees blown over and pulled up by the roots, not to mention the giant hole in the middle of the ground. The old man turned his gaze onto this surrogate grandson with a raised eyebrow.

"New Seal." The boy simply said to the unasked question while a huge smile covered his pale face.

"Maybe I should not give you those books." The old man spoke as he handed over a scroll to the red head. Then the Hokage looked at the hole with a frown motioning to two of his ANBU, moments later they jumped down to explore it.

"Hokage-Sama, it appears to be a research lab of one of your past students." The boy words immediately caused the old man to pause and look at him. "I explored it while you were coming."

"I see that is troublesome to hear. What did you find down there Naruto-kun?" The old man raises an eyebrow at the boy.

"Well it has multiple rooms which seemed to be used to house subjects. A pair of chambers used to study boy parts and research scrolls on Kekkei Genkai. There was a work room with a desk and map marked with locations that might be of importance. I fear that your ex-student was experimenting on humans to try to find something. In particular there is a folder marked Senju and Uzumaki." The boy states firmly to the Hokage with a frown appearing at the last part.

Hiruzen motions to the last two of his ANBU, "Get me Anko and Ibiki here at once. I want to find every piece of information in this place." The Hokage turns back towards the Uzumaki boy and his granddaughter, "I am making this an S ranked mission on your records. You will not speak of this to anyone. Do you understand?"

"Hai Hokage-Sama. Thank you Hokage-Sama for the reward and payment, I merely hope that what we find shall be useful." The boy spoke loudly and proudly as he bowed before the Hokage with a smile. Then he straightens up and winked at Fu, "I will head home to get to work on these books. See you at class Fu-chan."

At the Uzumaki Compound

The red head returned to the Uzumaki Compound quick as he possible, he sprinted as soon as he was out of the sight of the Hokage. On the way there he picked up his normal shadow following him towards the estate. Once past the main gate the two immediately went towards his godfather's study. The old crippled at the moment was not there so the boy closed his eyes to concentrate trying to sense his location. Strangely, the old man was still in the same spot as before underground in the Uchiha district. Naruto opened his cerulean eyes and looked at Purple Shadow, "Please go to my godfather and tell him I need to speak with him. I have a feeling you will know where to find him. He is underground."

Naruto could see the eyes of the woman blink a few times then a swift nod came towards him before she disappeared in a shushin. The book took the time to roll out the map over his godfather's desk starting to study it. The wait though was not long as ten minutes later Purple Shadow appeared with his godfather and two more of the blank masked ANBU. "Naruto-kun, I was told that you needed to see me urgently?"

"Hai Danzo-Sofa." The boy spoke then glanced at the two shadows behind is grandfather with a frown, "Alone please. You once told me that a secret with too many ears if not a secret."

"Very well, wait outside you two and see that we are not disturbed." The old crippled man walked forward to study the map laid out across his desk. His eyes carefully looked over the marked positions before he looked at his godson in question, "Please proceed."

he boy crossed his arms over his chest as he considered, "I went to the Hokage to request three different Uzumaki sealing books for the work on creating the seal for the Kurama Clan. The Hokage offered to get the books if I took over training his grandson for the day. I took the offer and escorted the boy to training ground 43 which is where I proceeded to teach him the basics of tree climbing. During that time I meditated, practicing my own chakra control along with my sensor abilities. I cannot sense chakra signatures and even rooms underground." The boy paused as his cerulean eyes matched the brown eyes of his godfather, letting the words sink in for the old man. The boy cleared his throat then spoke up, "I will not ask until you deem I am responsible enough to know Sofa."

The boy waited till the old man nodded his head before continuing his story. "Once I learned that I could feel underground chakra signatures and locations of even rooms and caverns I started to search the clearing and training grounds. I felt the underground location in training ground 43 along with a chakra signature of some kind. I searched the clearing and could not find anything. I determined that the rocks in the middle of the clearing had something to do with an entrance for the chamber. But, I could not find a way to open them, so I used a new scroll I devised which is a high yield explosive which eliminated the rocks the ground under them." The boy paused a moment again as the old man raised an eyebrow. The boy smiled and placed down two folders before his godfather, "I explored the rooms and located the map and these two files in the study area. These are copies as the Hokage was left the original. I believe that they belonged to the Snake Sannin. If I were to guess the map shows some of the snakes bases around the elemental countries."

The boy quieted as he watched his grandfather with a frown before he carefully considers his words. " This mission was classified as an S rank secret so I would ask you not to mention this further than this room. If it were to become known that I told you my life would be forfeit. "The old man reaches over and gives his godson's shoulder a squeeze.

"Naruto-kun, we are family. Anything you tell me does not leave this office. I swear it. Plus, The Elder council is qualified to learn of S-Ranked secrets. I will pretend just that I did not know." The old man sat down into his chair then looked at the map studying it carefully in silence for the next few minutes.

"Very well Sofa, I believe that the snake was doing some research on us and the Senju. I do not know if it was to get our bloodline or DNA for some reason but from what that folder says it appears he was desperate to find out something about us. If he wanted to find us and that map is some of his bases then…." The boy ut off letting the words linger as he met the gaze of his godfather, "Then perhaps there is one or two of my kin held by him."

The old man is quiet for a few minutes in consideration then frowns, "I would not get my hopes up Naruto-kun. It has been over a decade since the snake was in the village. There is a good chance that none of these places are in use."

"Will you send some of your men to look for me please? I just want to try to find someone, something, information or details. Plus if this man did take some of the Clan then…" The boy stopped as his teeth slowly grind together in anger at the thought.

"I understand Naruto-kun. Do not let your emotions get the better of you. This man is a Sannin, and perhaps the most dangerous of them. I will see what I can do. Just do not get your hopes up. Now I believe you have some seals to work on." The man's kindness seemed to slide away from him as his single eye narrowed at Naruto. The boy for a moment looked about to rush forward to hug him in thanks but Danzo instead cleared his throat keeping his stair on him to show his words were a dismissal. The boy caught on and reigned in his emotions with a boy deeply to the old man then turned without a word departing the study. After the boy left the man frowned, "Purple Shadow he has been calling you Rin?"

"Hai Danzo-Sama. That is my name now, the other holds no meaning. I am the root the holds up the great tree." The woman stepped from the shadows with a bow before the old crippled.

"Take five teams of our best. I want each place searched and if we find anyone that appears to be an Uzumaki or related to the clan or the Senju for that matter bring it back to me. My godson has earned this." The old man keeps a hard stare at the woman then shakes his head slowly. "Purple shadow, if you succeed we will start to train you for operation new roots."

The woman blinks surprised then bows even deeper before the old man with a sparkle in her eyes, "Thank you Danzo-Sama. I will succeed for Naruto-kun and Konoha. I will return with what you ask or I will die trying."

The woman disappears in a shushin at a motion of the hand from the old man. He looks back down at the map then lets out a sigh, "That boy is special, he can even override my training. Hmm. I picked well."

I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for the responses for Naruto's team makeup. I will consider them all most folks feel it should be a healer/genjutsu user or a distance fighter (saukra/ino/yakumo/Shikamaru/etc etc). I agree Naruto seems to be a mid-range and Fu is close combat specialist so a long range might be best. Now with this chapter done I have a few possible additions to the class (or just civilians). Anyone have any thoughts on what Uzumaki they should find or if they should find any? I am curious too if anyone figured that purple was Rin? On to the next part, thank you again for reading the story. I am glad so many folks like so far. I will start to speed up the age a bit after the next chapter ( I know I said that a few times but just so much depth to add to the characters still lol)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello All. Here is the new chapter with a quick version of the Yakumo Kurama Arch. I like the quick version here since it was prepared for a good while by our favorite red head, instead of the long filler arch. As for Danzo and Naruto from last chapter that will be continued next time. I know more than a few messaged or reviewed to see where that will go. I promise an answer in time.

Also to Hinata/Naruto lovers sorry for this part, it is a little harsh.

Another quick note, I decided to post a second story. Son of the Snake, it is a concept I toyed with before but never posted. Feel free to check it out. This will remain my main story. That one will mainly be posted to just for a bit of fun.

Note: I still don't own Naruto,

Two weeks after the Snake's lair

"Are you sure this is the place we need to go to?" Naruto asked Fu as they stood before a nice looking apartment building in the Shinobi section of region five. The boy was holding a folder in his left hand tightly while letting out a sigh of anticipation.

"Yes Naruto-kun. I was told that this is where Kurenai-Sensei lives. Grandfather told me she would take the mission and want to be there to help the Kurama Clan. It is room 302, shall we?" The mint hair girl started to walk forward without waiting for the red head go join. The boy just sighed again then followed along.

The pair of academy students knocked on the door and waited for an answer. For a few minutes nothing happened, Fu stubborn as always started to bang louder on the door and continued to do so. Suddenly the door swung open with a sight that would make almost all of the men and some women in Konoha to have a nose bleed. There before the red head young adult was Kunerai Yuhi soaked wet wearing only a thin down that barely covered from her upper thighs to tightly around her large chest. The woman of course looked angry, "What do you want Anko?" I said I would meet you in thirty minutes…." The woman stopped her rant at her good friend wen she saw the boy and girl outside standing before her naked wet body.

The boy took one good long look up and down the woman then a second for good measure before he turned his head to look away from one of his Academy Sensei. It was perhaps a good move considering the reputation of the woman and her renown reputation against perverts of all types. This way the woman missed the missed the blood from the boy's nose as he cleaned it up. Turning back as if nothing happened Naruto cleared his throat, "Kurenai- Sensei, I come on behalf of the Hokage and the Kurama Clan to enlist you for a mission….. Once you have some clothing on though please."

The woman turned a bit red in the cheeks then turned around to walk back into her bedroom, "Come in and sit down. I will be out in a moment."

Fu grabbed hold of the back of Naruto's kimono and dragged the boy into the living room of the Jonin's apartment. The boy during this time dabbed his nose again to stop the flow of a small bit of blood, this action earned him a good elbow to the ribs. The red head boy shot the mint hair girl a defenseless look which elicited a sigh, "Fine Naruto-kun. I understand." By the time Kurenai came out the pair were seated quietly waiting for her while glancing around the place. Fu spoke up with a smile, "You have a pretty apartment."

The woman smiled back at the mint haired girl as she slipped into a chair, "Thank you Fu. Now what is this to do with the Kurama Clan?"

The crimson haired boy placed down a folder and looked up to meet the red eyes of the woman. Finally calmly he spoke, "I have been commissioned by the Kurama Clan to develop a seal to remove the Ido from affecting your former student. I understand that she was sealed before for her own good and the file contains exactly what happened. But, I believe an Uzumaki seal designed to contain the Ido portion of her bloodline will work. I may be able to restore her dream of being a Shinobi to her. I understand with your relationship and what took place you might want the opportunity to put this situation right. Maybe even be given another chance to teach her? She is a rare prodigy perhaps the only true one in our age group."

The Jonin studied the boy stunned at his words. She was completed surprised that an Academy student would even think to create a major seal, Let alone one to help control a demonic entity inside of the Kurama girl. She stands up and walked to the kitchen without a word starting to fix a pot of tea. After stalling for time she returns a few minutes later having not spoken a word. Kurenai pours out three cups of tea handing them out, "You believe this will work? Do you know how dangerous this is if you fail? If you read that file you know what she did to her parents. What is in it for you?"

The Uzumaki smiled at the woman, "A good leader risks himself and gives his everything to help his people. Jiji does that and so shall I as Hokage someday. How can I deny the chance for a clan of Konoha and a young girl to be given a second chance to reach their dreams? I am a level six Uzumaki seal master, perhaps the strongest in the village behind the Hokage and his Sannin student. I will risk my life and lay it on the line to do what is right and what is important. I am an Uzumaki, this is what we do. We help people Kurenai-Sensei. But, for what I get?"

The boy shrugs with a frown, "I really hadn't thought about it. How about I get two favors from you?"

The woman's eyes widen at the possible suggestion then narrow at the boy. She clears her throat with a frown, "You better not be asking for that type of favor Uzumaki. I won't be your break in ride."

The boy let out a sigh at the woman's thoughts of him. "I am a eleven year old boy. Do I look like a super pervert to you?"

Somewhere far from Konoha

A white haired middle aged man peeks over a fence into a hot springs. The man sneezes loudly causing the spotty made fence to fall over. '_Hmm, I sense a Super Pervert may be born someday. I must seek this youth out to pass on my legacy!'_

Back in Konoha

The Uzumaki smiles at the woman, sips his tea then makes his offer, "How about these two favors. You teach me and any future Uzumaki in genjutsu. Of course you will be paid for any tutoring you do. And second you help me with a problem I have with a girl you walk to class."

The woman raises her own teacup to take a small sip before smiling warmly, "I can help the first and we can talk of the second after we go over what needs to be done. First though, do you feel this will work Naruto-San?"

The boy took his own sip stalling for his thoughts the nods his head once firmly, "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't certain. It is a seventh circle Uzumaki fuinjutsu seal. But, with it I will be able to place the seal onto the girl then remove your own. If it goes according to plan the new seal will allow the girl access to her Kekkei Genkai but at the same time limit the ground of her second personality. Once the new seal is drawn and inscribed to the girl I will remove the prior weaker seal. I believe this will limit the risk to the young heiress. I had planned to do this alone but once I realized you cared for her, I felt it was necessary to include you. I know what it is to care and want to help a friend."

The woman lowers her teacup down and looks at the boy with a warm smile rarely shown to anyone but friends. The often called Ice Queen of Konoha felt warmth in her heart for this young boy, "Thank you Naruto-kun that means a lot for me. If I can repay you with the training and the other favor I will be happy to do so. Speaking of genjutsu, what is your interest in it?"

The boy leans back into the coach as he considers his words, "I believe I will be on a team that will have a close up fighter like Fu already. While I have skills with Kenjutsu and tatijutsu my love is fuinjutsu. Of course Fuinjutsu is another art like your own that often forgotten or looked down on, so I want to show that a man can be a good user of genjutsu. While you are the Mistress of Genjutsu in Konoha, I want to become a master in it. I don't know if I can ever perfect the skill like your own but, the opportunity and challenge appeal to me. Just like becoming a level ten seal master does and becoming Hokage. I want the challenge and to prove to the world the strength of our two specialties."

By the time the red head had finished the woman was beaming a bright smile at the boy, "I think that some tutoring together can be arranged if you feel that strongly."

The boy bows his head respectfully with a smile at the woman, "Thank you Kurenai-Sensei. My other request thought involves a young lady that you know which to put it delicately it too attached to me. I thought I could come to you instead of her Father to not create any difficulties."

The older woman raises an eyebrow at these words, as does the mint haired girl next ot the boy. Both of them speak at once, "Oh who is this?"

Naruto looks between them with a smirk then sighs, "Let me just tell you the whole story. It started right before the last school year…."

Flashback to the Academy year prior

The red head ran quickly down the street as the pack of girls followed him. He was breathing heavy form trying to avoid them. '_How the fuck does Sasuke get away from them? More importantly why do I have them? I don't even like any girls yet, I am far too young for this nonsense.'_

Little did the boy know that since it became well known throughout Konoha that the boy's family owned large areas of land and he was considered a lord for the Fire Country mothers started to push their daughters towards the wealthy young boy. Who would do that to their daughter, trying to have them marry for money instead of love? It seemed many in Konoha unfortunately.

The boy jumped through the crowds racing harder than after any prank he had ever completed. Finally he excited the streets sprinting to the nearest training ground. Looking around and noticing he was alone he let out a sigh and lowered down to rest again a tree.

It didn't take long for the boy to catch his breath or notice in his sensor abilities he was being watched. Hell he was always being watched his godfather's people but this one was different. It was that Hyuga girl whom had been doing this on and off since he started at the academy. The boy decided today was enough; he could now sense the group of fangirls coming at him so he stood up and brushed off his shinobi pants.

The red head calmly held up his hand in a stop motion waiting for the girls to approach. They did approach and gather around him. The red head cleared his throat then spoke up, "I will say this only once. I have no intention of every having any type of relationship with any of you. Nothing you can say or do will ever change that."

The boy paused to let the colds words sink in for the girls before him some in his class or others in the school and yet a few from years before or after his own. "I will never have any emotional or physical relationship with any woman whom is part of a fan club or tries to capture their man by chasing him."

The boy continued before the woman could interrupt, "I will marry someday a strong Kunoichi or a noblewoman when my godfather and I find the right one. It will be for love, duty and to strength my clan. But, following a boy around for attention is not only disgraceful to the word Kunoichi but disgusting in my eyes. So you each should stop trying now."

A few of the girls before him looked in shock, a few others broke down into tears, but the boy kept a cold hard face as he stared at each of them depicting them in his mind as lower then pond scum. "Now go, I am tired of this game of yours!"

Finally his words seemed to reach the girls as the split away departing from sight. The Uzumaki took a deep breath then frowns, "You know little hidden Kunoichi, that goes double for woman that hide and stalk me. I don't need people trying to peer into my bathroom and shower stalls with their byakugan active. Don't think I don't sense you stalking me. Don't think I don't sense when you have it on. You want to find strength, then find it. I saved you years ago and hoped you would have came to me as a friend. Don't look for me to be your pillar, build your own and grow into a woman you can be proud of Hyuga Hinata. Only then will you find happiness."

The boy pushes off of the trunk of the tree then glances directly to where the Hyuga girl was hiding. He could feel the sadness and heartbreak in her chakra, he lets out a sigh. "When you find who you really are and what you want in life then come find me. Perhaps then if you become a strong person we can be friends, but don't use me as your crutch and don't castrate your growth over a boy. Be a damn Kunoichi like my mother was." The words finished the red hair boy walked off straight back.

Flashback Ended

After the boy finished his words Kurenai looked at him ready to smack the boy for the harsh words he spoke to her surrogate sister. Then she considered them over carefully and what impact they might have on the girl, '_Was what he said really a lie? Did he do it to harm her or make her grow up? Perhaps this is fixable now that she knows her crush isn't looking back she will have a goal to strive for.'_

"Very well Uzumaki-San, I will deal with Hyuga Hinata." The woman smiles warmly to the boy.

The red head bows his head respectfully, "Thank you Kurenai-Sensei. My next step was to go as a clan heir to her father and explain my position but I was afraid that may end up with a restraining order on the girl, and her being sealed into the branch family for the dishonor to her family. I do not want to do that to her. Just help her. She needs a strong female role model to become a good woman. I am sure she will make someone happy, but just not me. I need someone to challenge me, and perhaps put me in my place someday."

The red eye woman couldn't help but laugh at the last part as she escorted the pair out of her apartment. "I will see you both in two weeks to perform the ceremony."

Two weeks later

The Uzumaki House contained a large sealing chamber under the main house. To reach it one would have to go down then follow a tunnel to the large circular room. The entire room is wrapped in seals covering the floor, walls and ceilings to stop anything that might be done there from getting out. Above the chamber is tens of thousands of gallons of water for the lake in the back yard. There was even a seal to release the lake into the chamber if necessary. It was to this chamber that Naruto lead the Kurama Clan Head and Heir along with his godfather, Kurenai, Inu-San, the Hokage and Fu.

Kurama Unaki, Clan head of the Kurama clan stepped before Naruto. He formally bowed before the boy, "I trust everything is in order Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto studied the man. He was older in his mid-fifties with grey hair and a wrinkled appearance. He had plain light grey robes with his clan symbol on the back. The boy met the brown eyes of the man with a smile, "I believe in this seal Unaki-San. I know that it will be successful."

The Uzumaki boy turns his gaze to study the Kurama-heir with a warm confident smile. The girl wears a pink kimono with a pink sash that has her clan kanji on it. She possesses long brown hair to match her light brow n eyes. One side of her hair was straight while the left side was curled into a braid. She was a small, slim girl with very little muscle mass on her body. "Yakumo-San. Please come join me in the middle of the sealing circle and we can begin."

The red head walked to the middle of the circular room then knelt down in the middle of a giant Uzumaki swirl that glowed when his bare feet stepped on it. He glanced up to see the girl following him. The boy took our three brushes and three ink wells. "The seal will take about three hours to place and the sealing will take only five minutes to seal and remove the pervious. But, I will need you to remove your top now to be able to perform the ritual sealing Yakumo-San."

The girl blushes so deeply her face looks like the boys hair. She looks up studying the boy and seeing the honesty in his eyes she nods her head. "Very well Uzumaki-San. I trust my virtue to your gaze. Please make me a Shinobi."

The boy smiles to her careful to keep his eyes on her face as she slowly disrobes, "I swear it Yakumo-San." The boy reaches down and plucks up the quill and brush. He steps over to the girl kneeling down with a smile, "This might tickle as it will be cold at first." The boy then starts to brush strokes over the back of the girl. Over the next three hours the boy carefully draws each intricate symbol, double, triple and checking them for a forth time. The red head draws them over her back slowly upwards from her waist all the way over her shoulders, past her A cup bust down to her navel. Finally a large Uzumaki spiral is drawn over the navel as the boy breaths hard for a time letting his chakra flow cut off from brush and ink.

Naruto smiles warmly to Yakumo, "Almost done. Someday when this is done Yakumo-San we can perhaps go on missions together."

The girl returns the smile then raises her head proudly, "I would like that Naruto-San. It will be good to represent the Kurama Clan and travel with friends."

The red head grins brightly, "Yes, with friends." The boy places down the brush and ink well then places his hands over her stomach. For a brief second she squirms at the coldness of his fingers then stops once she is used to it. He starts to slowly build up his chakra, pulling larger and larger amounts from his gut. The boy's chakra starts to roar about him spiraling over the young boy and girl. The seals below the pair start to glow bright as a sun as it hurts the watchers to look on the Uzumaki at work. A scream echoes through the chamber, "Fuinjutsu: Uzumaki Seal of Power level 7 Sealing Demon Control!"

The chamber rocks with a roar of voices that should not be heard in this world or any other. The echoes permeate the area and cause all of those present to shiver as if touched by the worst possible killing intent. Finally the light starts to fade away slowly draining to nothing as the Hokage, Danzo and other watchers can see the Boy still holding the stomach of the girl. "You are free to dream now Yakumo."

The boy smiles brightly then promptly passes out unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone. I wanted to post up this quick chapter for the story to wrap up another year at the academy. One year left then we will be on to the genin teams. I think the next chapter will be interesting because I will end the Academy and pick the teams. So if you want to make anymore suggestions please do so. Thank you for the suggestions on the Uzumaki's found or not found. I will add in a few of those suggestions I promise. I already picked Naruto's sensei. He wont be on team seven (sorry for Kakashi fans). As always, I hope you enjoy.

Note: I do not own Naruto

The end of the semester

It had been two months after the ritual to help the Kurama Clan heir and girl had joined Naruto and others in the classroom. The end of the year was fast approaching for the group so there would be an exam to determine who would continue in the advanced shinobi program. Those that would not make it would still have the chance to become genin but instead of being placed under a Jonin instructor they would be shifted to future jobs that fit them. Konoha would not throw away a good resource for their village, but why put a good field shinobi as a desk jockey for their career?

Yakumo had joined their little group and the classes. While she was fine for the intellectual side, having been trained by her clan their future leadership, she still had problems with the physical side. Kurenai had asked Gai-Sensei to help in her training which was starting to build up her conditioning but her new red head friend still worried that she might not be ready for the exams. Speaking of the exams the students were notified that some of their instructors would be replaced next year, it seems the Academy rotates the Jonin that were present for their duties. This gives a break from the harder missions that ANBU and Jonin commonly are sent on, and gives them a chance to see students for their perspective teams.

At the moment though the class was reviewing class lectures from Iruka about history. It seemed the man loved the history of the countries and specially Konoha more than anything else. Naruto was bored with the lecture as always, and ignoring the Chunin to carry out his own studies. Currently the red head boy had a small cup before him. His cerulean eyes were locked onto the cup as his left hand would hover over it. The boy would concentrate and use chakra to pull the water from the cup to encompass his hand. Then he would cause it to slowly drain back down into the cup. He would repeat this with his left hand, going back and forth over and over. According to his godfather it was one of the lessons that needed to be completed over one ten thousand times in repetition to be able to properly become proficient with his element. So far the boy had gotten to around six thousand times in a row with his best attempt. But, since this was a lecture day perhaps this would be the day he completed the exercise so he could move on to the next one.

Naruto wanted to catch up his water element training to his air element. He had already split the leaf with his air element. He was able to accomplish the same with a small rock cleanly cutting it in two. His godfather had instructed him on the requirement to do three cuts at once to the leaf. The boy easily accomplished this and finally he had worked on three cuts on the rock. Unfortunately Naruto was told by Danzo-Sensei that he would not learn further though till his water element caught up.

But, the boy for his accomplishment was given a special gift, a guide that any shinobi would kill for to learn the water element. Something that Danzo gave him as a special gift that he had been holding for the boy till he graduated but instead he decided he was ready now. The red head since receiving it had not stopped the training of his water element. First he accomplished drawing all of the moisture from the leaf causing it to crumble to dust. Second he was able to moisten a segment of dirt till it turned to mud, now he was on to this experiment with a glass.

Naruto sighed as he continued to the drill, each time making a quick notch on the notepad he used for a list for his work. He of course, despite being sensor didn't feel or notice Iruka sneaking up on him till it was too late. The Chunin noticed Naruto as always seemed to not be paying attention to his lecture so decided the boy needed another screaming so he could understand these important facts that may one day be useful, somehow. The scarred man got behind Naruto and screamed with his Big Head Jutsu, "STOP DAYDREAMING NARUTO!"

The boy jumped as always shocked, turning in his seat as the cup was knocked spinning away to the ground. The Contents of the cup though did not travel with it instead they surrounded the hand of the red before jutting out as a spear from the boy towards the Chunin. Luckily the man ducked his head to the side just getting a small cut to his cheek as the water swished by his cheek almost taking off his ear before impacting the wall in the back of the room to cause a hole to be drilled into it. The eyes of the boy were huge as he stuttered, "Sorry Iruka-Sensei, I was practicing my elemental control."

Iruka looked at the boy in shock, his right hand rising to touch the blood that dribbled down his cheek. He decided perhaps it would be best to ignore it and not show his surprise at the actions of the boy. The cut was not deep but thin and precise as a paper cut from water no less. "Hmmm. You know you shouldn't be doing that in class when I am doing an important lecture. I was teaching about Senju Tobriama, his thoughts and action and how his leadership affected Konoha. He was the third greatest Hokage afterall."

The boy's eyes let out a sigh followed by a frown at the Chunin finished his words, "I disagree Iruka Sensei. Tobriama was the greatest Hokage better than his brother and far better than the fourth or third."

"Oh and why do you feel that boy?" The man took on a lecturing tone, rather annoyed and frankly pissed how the child always disagreed with him no matter what.

"Very simply, while his brother may have founded Konoha with his help and Uchiha Madara it was Tobriama-Sama that designed everything in the village. It was him that set up our system of Shinobi, all of the councils and leadership. It was him that carried out the Will of Fire and molded it into what the Third follows today. Not to mention that he created more jutsu than anyone ever has. He even created the Jutsu that the fourth became most famous for. His mind was so far ahead of ours today it is simply spectacular. I am sure for the next one hundred years we will still be trying to understand him and all that he accomplished. If he did not sacrifice himself to save the Third, my godfather and the Elders then he would have overshadowed the accomplishments of his brother by far."

The Chunin frowned at the boy then sighs, "and how do you know his mind and how he thought? If you don't pay attention to my lectures you won't even know the details of the man."

The boy smirked at the Chunin, ignoring him a moment he pulled out a sealing scroll and laid it on the table. Closing his eyes he summoned a stack of books with hand written numbers on them. Opening the first one to the first page he calmly turned back to the scarred man and placed it into his hand, "I don't need your words Sensei, I have Hokage-Sama's direct words to teach me."

The scarred man stares at the boy for a time with a frown looking down at the page before back up to the boy. He snaps the book shut then places it down gently and respectfully onto the desk. "Well pay attention anyways. It might be on the test."

The boy simply shook his head sealing away the book before he raised his hand, "May I be excused to use the restroom Sensei?"

"Very well." The man returned as he stepped back down to before the class to renew his lecture. During the lecture he noticed Naruto walk back in with another pair of cups filled with water to start again his training in the middle of class.

Later that Evening

The boy practically flew into the house as he reached it excited to his godfather what he had learned. Walking down the hallway to the office of the man he stopped feeling him within it. The boy knocked twice before hearing a quiet enter, then stepped inside. He bowed before his godfather looking up excitedly about to speak when he stopped his senses kicked in as he stared at his godfather. There was a different taste to the charka of the old man, a feeling that he knew as one of his classmates had the same.

"Hello Naruto-kun. How was your day?" The old man spoke not looking up from the paperwork he was sorting out. Why must every leader get bogged down with paperwork?

"It was good day Sofa. I perfected the ten thousand pulling of water with each hand. But, I would rather ask why you have a sharingan in your right eye." The boy spoke at about the intriguing subject not thinking before he spoke for once due to his surprise.

The visible eye of the old man shot up at once looking Naruto in the face with surprise. Then he reached up and slowly pealed back the bandages covering the eye. Before Naruto was a Sharingan looking at him. The red eye had three black spots around the pupil, the boy just sat down before his godfather in silence waiting for this story.

The old man carefully wrapped up the eye covering up the burns on his face as he frowned, "I did not expect anyone to realize I had it. Perhaps it is best that you found out about the dojutsu, if it can be sensed then I may need to find a way to hide it."

The boy considered the words for a moment rubbing his chin then smiled, "I think I could come up with a seal that could hide it from being found. But, I want to know the truth, the whole truth of how you came about it. Does it have to do with the incident?"

Danzo studied his godson, for a moment feeling pride then wondering to himself if perhaps he had trained him too well. The old man opened a drawer in his desk and held his hand onto a seal. A second pair of silencing seals on the walls written in Naruto's invisible ink glowed then disappeared, "You can not be too careful. I will tell you the full story. But, this is a SS ranked secret Naruto-kun. You will not speak to anyone of this else I will deny it. It would mean the end of my life and most likely yours as well if it became known. Understood?"

The boy nodded firmly to the old man while meeting his eye with his own. "I understand Sofa. I swear on my honor and clan that I will not repeat what you tell me. May my life be forfeit if I am untrue."

"Very well boy." The old man leaned back into his chair as he studied his godson. In truth the boy was everything he had hoped and even if he had been his own blood he could not feel more like a father then he felt. So he started to tell the dark secret of Konoha. "The Kyuubi attacked Konoha on the night of your birth. But, it had always been in Konoha Naruto-kun. Your mother and Mito-Sama before her had been the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. The nine tails beast was sealed by the First Hokage and kept here to keep us always the strongest Village since we had the strongest Jinchuriki."

The old man paused before seeing the understanding on the face of the boy so he continued, "It is believed that the Uchiha Clan was behind the attack. When you were born the seal was weakest. The Fourth Hokage was trying to protect the seal while your mother gave childbirth but somehow it broke out or we Elders believe was ripped out of the woman." The man frowns to himself before he continued, "The Hokage fought it off an possibly destroyed it by sealing it back into your mother and into the Shinigami itself. "

"Still after that event the Uchiha Clan stated to become more and more antagonistic. It was found out that they were about to start to Coup de tat on Konoha. It seemed that Tobirama-Sama's worst fear was to come true, a civil war with that clan. They were letting their darkness control them and were a threat to the stability of Konoha." The man took a deep breath before he continued carefully choosing his words. "So the Elders and Hokage acquired an operative to eliminate the dangerous operatives in the clan. This operative went too far and killed everyone but his baby brother whom you are classmates for."

The boy let out a gasp and frown, "Uchiha Itachi."

The old man nodded at the presumption of the boy then continued. "Yes Naruto-kun. Itachi was a ANBU and loyal to us despite his clans actions. He even let us know of their plans and assisted us to remove the threat. His only request was that his little brother be spared and be able to rebuild the clan on a new path and forsake the dark desires of power."

Naruto shook his head slowly with a frown, "But, the boy is doing nothing like that. He is far from stable and only craves power Sofa."

The crippled leaned back into his chair and frowns, "I know Naruto-kun. I know. You warned me of that so we took precautions in case he ever becomes a flight risk."

The boy blinks surprised that his conversation so long ago made a difference somehow for Konoha, "Precautions?"

The man nods firmly once, "Yes, We took sperm samples of the boy that could be used in the future to create a new clan by impregnating women. If the boy someday goes off and dies to Itachi then we can still keep the clan and raise it fresh as a upstanding member of Konoha."

The boy frowns at the idea then shakes his head slowly, "Forgive me Sofa, but the idea of that happening to the Uzumaki sickens me. I almost feel the same for the Uchiha."

The old man stares at the boy flatly for a time then speaks calmly, "If you died Naruto-kun would you rather the Uzumaki stop to exist? Or would you prefer that they live on? We must think of the good of Konoha. Especially with the Uchiha, their dojutsu is the most powerful seen in the world today. It is an important military asset."

The boy shook his head slowly then nods once, "I understand and I agree. I will make certain someday that Uzumaki though will regrow our strength and will never come to that point. Somehow I will build us up again. Have you found any word from your operatives?"

The old man shakes his head once with a frown, "Nothing yet, but there is still time. They have only checked a few of the bases all were abandoned. But, you never know."

The old man disables the seals before standing up and picking up a cane, "Come let s teach you a new jutsu. I understand you have mastered the three basic academy ones to them without a hand sign?"

The red head boy follows his godfather with a smile, "Yes, Sofa. I have mastered them. I get to learn a jutsu from you?"

The man does not answer simply instead he walks out into the training grounds to stand beside the rocks. He leans the cane against the rocks then looks back at his godson, "Naruto-kun, I am going to teach you a new clone jutsu. You have incredible reserves for a boy your age, it is the size of my own. So you should be safe to do this jutsu. But, you must understand do not push it. The jutsu will split your chakra reserves every time you do the jutsu. The more clones you make, the less chakra you will have. This jutsu had three benefits. First, it can be used in combat as it can perform any ninjutsu that you know, it is solid and can strike your opponent with a weapon you might have. Second it is a perfect scouting jutsu. You can send out the clone to scout for your party then when it disperses you receive the information that it learned. The third way which must be very limited, you can use a shadow clone to train. "

The old man reaches out and squeezes to the shoulder of Naruto, "You must promise me that you will not overdo it with the Shadow Clone training. It can cause brain damage, it can destroy a mind by impacting too much information at once which will cause hemorrhages and you could even die. Trying to get ahead in training is not worth losing your life over boy."

The boy nods his head agreement stunned at the possibility. Seeing he had sufficiently scared the boy he releases him with a smile. "But, I will allow you to make two a day at first. One of these two will do chakra control exercises all day. The second shall do Wind training exercises all day while you are at the academy. I understand from your Sensei's note he sent home you often ignore him. While you are not learning anything new, you should show respect to him as he is a shinobi of Konoha."

The boy frowns for a time then lets out a sigh, "Very well Sofa. I will try to be more attentive to him."

The man ruffles the hair of the boy then smiles for a brief moment, "Good. Now finally the jutsu was created by Senju Tobirama, and it is called the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Let me show you the hand seals."


	14. Chapter 14

End of the Last Year of the Academy

The year had gone by swiftly for the graduating class. The class had originally started at over sixty students was cut down to thirty after the advanced program was started. This group was now cut again and was down to twenty one finally trained individuals. It appeared that the other classes had completely washed out of the advanced program and were already ready for placement in the general genin rosters. The students had spent the year refining their tatijutsu, learning their elemental affinity, kenjutsu, basic fuinjutsu, genjutsu, medical jutsu, along with endurance and dexterity drills.

The students had been sent out once a month on survival drills in the woods where they would be given nothing and would need to make their own tools while surviving for a weeks' time in teams of three. The students were drilled on teamwork exercises for a single team and dual teams working together in coordinated attack patterns. There were even team battle exercises where teams would fight against a Chunin or another team of active genin. A tournament of team combat had sprung up over the past three years of the academy. The teams would compete in random environments to determine the winner. It was even being considered for the future to allow some nobles to view the training with a small gambling pool being allowed.

Each of the students was given aptitude tests on what their future possibilities should be for their careers. These tests would give recommendations for future training specializations, hobbies to consider adding to even future non-shinobi careers to consider. Every student in the academy was placed on strict dietary regiment and checked by the medical wing for muscle mass, fat percentages, and growth patterns. The students were poked, prodded, and tested repeatedly while being sorted for the future. Almost all of the fan girls that somehow had survived were removed from the advanced program.

Naruto over the past year had grown physically and emotionally with the rigid training routine and diet. The boy was now large for his age standing at five foot eight inches. His arms were still more wiry the bulky for muscles. But, his frame was firm, swift and the boy seemed to walk with a predator's grace. The boy had advanced his training for his water element to the point that Senju Tobriame's journal stated he would have mastered the element. The boy was still trying to design ways to bring it even further under his control. His last exercise had been to stop the flow of water from a waterfall and reverse it for a period of three minutes. The sheer weight and willpower needed for the exercise was amazing. The boy had was successful in the training but spent two days in bed afterwards with mental and chakra exhaustion. Even his godfather had made certain he would not leave, instead spending the time to discuss battle tactics and play shogi along with other mental games.

For his wind element Naruto had been able to cut through boulders, trees, leaves and even the same waterfall. There were a few more exercises required to truly master his wind element. But, his godfather had told him he would need to wait till he was shown those exercises.

The boy's godfather had taught Naruto two win techniques due to his success. The first jutsu taught to the boy was a futon named Great Breakthrough. This was a C ranked short to mid-range jutsu that would create a gust of wind that could be powerful enough to knock down trees. The boy was required to master the jutsu prior to progressing to the next one. By mastering the jutsu to his godfather's standards it meant being able to do any jutsu with an extremely low number of hand seals or none at all. This was done for three purposes. First, the lower the number of hand seals the faster it was to complete. Second, the enemy shinobi would have less chance to realize what was going to happen to them. Third, there was less chance that the jutsu would be stolen by an enemy or ally. Danzo had required the boy to get the jutsu down to a single hand seal prior to teaching him the second jutsu. Naruto's shadow clones had worked on the jutsu endlessly trying to master it. The boy could now do the jutsu with only the snake sign.

Once Naruto had showed this to his godfather the old man had decided he was worthy to learn the next wind jutsu. The second technique taught was a former Suna only jutsu known as Blade of Wind. This jutsu created a small thin invisible blade of air that could be thrown or launched at a target. This was a prized Sunagakure jutsu that was stolen by a few of his godfather's associates in the past. Now it bellowed to Danzo and Naruto as well for Konoha. The Blade of Wind jutsu was a prized A level technique and took the boy weeks to learn even with his clone assisting him. The jutsu required ten hand seals; luckily Naruto had worked so hard on it he was now able to do with four hand seals. Still the boy felt that was not enough for his own happiness, he wanted it eventually to be down to a single hand seal. At least with only four hand seals Naruto figured that no dojutsu fighter could steal it.

The boy had also acquired one water jutsu, the Water Wall jutsu. This jutsu required four hand seals and created a large wall made of water to defend and block attacks. Naruto worked hard on the jutsu and eventually he could do it without a single hand seal. What is most important though was due to his extremely highly trained affinity for water he could now pull water from the air. When Naruto first performed the jutsu before his godfather he saw a rare sight, a stunned Danzo surprised at his godson's ability to cast the jutsu without a water source. It was decided that the pair of them would keep this matter quiet for now, as an ace in the whole was always useful. Danzo recommended to continue training his water affinity, the stronger he could make it and his chakra control the batter.

After the incident with Kurenai and Yakumo the boy had found two available tutors for how to do genjutsu. They would spend a few hours each afternoon together to learn about casting and controlling genjutsu. The Uzumaki ironically due to his huge chakra reserves could not perform lower level genjutsu. He struggled just as he once did for the Bushin technique with any of the D, C, or B ranks that he tried. Kurenai and Naruto were both discouraged after two months the boy simply could not perform anything. But, finally Kurenai considered the matter and determined that it was not that Naruto couldn't do genjutsu it was the fact his reserves were far larger than her own already and he needed to either do a more chakra intensive technique or raise his chakra control. When he brought this up to Danzo one time, his godfather studied him for a long time then provided him a scroll. The scroll contained an A rank genjutsu by the name of Kokuangyo no jutsu (Bringer of Darkness). The genjutsu was one designed by the second Hokage and treasured by the old man. The technique created a complete darkness around 10 meters when cast and would allow the user of the technique to attack as needed. Naruto with his amazing ability as a sensor and kenjutsu would make this a deadly combination. The boy learned the genjutsu and was actually able to perform it, still this brought to light that he needed to keep working on his chakra control if he ever wanted to be able to perform a variety of genjutsu.

The final jutsu the boy picked up was the Uzumaki version of the shushin no jutsu. When performed the jutsu an Uzumaki swirl made of water would be present before it disappeared. Unfortunately for the boy his godfather told him that he wouldn't teach him any further jutsu unless he created them himself or mastered further his elements and chakra control. Due to his growing reserves he always was working on his chakra control with a few clones, or studying as the mind was just as important as the jutsu a shinobi learns. Still he felt he had much farther to go to be worthy of being a Chunin let alone a Jonin.

In the end though the life blood of an Uzumaki is the fuinjutsu and the boy was determined to learn more of it. He was waiting counting down the days till he would succeed in becoming a genin so he could get the prize for his bet He imagined the scrolls and books that might be available when he acquired them from his vault. He practiced the basics daily trying to better his calligraphy and design lower level seals. He applied gravity seals to his body and learned his to add storage seals to his body too. He did design a security seal for the Uzumaki compound to enhance the security features. Now in his bedroom there was a hidden panel that only Danzo or himself could access that could control all of the seals on the doors, windows and exterior walls. When activated the Uzumaki compound would become more secure then a maximum security prison. Still the boy wanted to create more and he knew in the future he would be able to continue to develop these type of seals for Konoha and his clan. Overall the year had indeed been eventful for the Uzumaki and his classmates and now it was time for graduation.

Hokage Tower – Night before team announcements

The Jonin were gathered in the Hokage's office surrounding the desk of their fearless leader. The old man glanced over the group studying them carefully. These were some of his best and brightest that Konoha had to offer and the Will of Fire burned brightly in all of them. There was Yuhi Kurenai, she was the genjutsu mistress of Konoha and freshly promoted to Jonin last year. Next to her was his own son Sarutobi Asuma, just returned from serving the Fire Daimyo. To the other side of Kurenai stood Shiranui Genma chewing on a sebbon needle while waiting for the announcement. The room was packed with Jonin and Elite Jonin for the leaf village. Even for once Hatake Kakashi was on time, it must be a miracle that there were no old ladies or black cats, or even animals that needed to be rescued. This had never occurred except when the young shinobi was sent onto S ranked missions with the ANBU. It was commonly joked that Kakashi would be late to his own funeral. The elders stood behind the Hokage making a note of who was there on small checklist. Hirzuen figured it was about time to start so he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "I am glad we are all here. Shall we begin?"

The old man slowly looked over the gathered Jonin capturing their gazes with a warm smile, and then accepted a file handed to him by Homura." Thank you." The Hokage lowered the file before him then smiles brightly, "I assume everyone knows that we are gathered here today to talk about the team assignments for the new genin. We will be creating seven new Jonin lead teams from the advanced school. While we have from this class year filled approximately seventy five other genin into the general pool for those looking for apprentices. The following Jonin please step forward to before my desk. Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raido, Hyuga Tomoko."

Anko frowned then coughed at the Hokage interrupting his next words, "You are missing a Jonin old man." The old man smiled warmly at the woman then shook his head, "No I am not. Can please open the window." An ANBU appeared into the room at the window opening it then disappeared into the shadows once more.

The old Sarutobi smiled at the Jonin before him, "Now here are the lists for your current genin teams. I wish each of you good luck with them. I am certain that they will all pass your tests and become strong genin for Konoha and followers of the Will of Fire. This year was an exceptional year and may be the best of a generation. Each of these teams has the potential to become truly important to our future, I expect each of you will provide the dedication needed to help your new students reach their goals."

Each of the Jonin took a packet of papers which outlined the different teams decided. In addition to a general roster layout for the teams there was a file of each team member with strengths, weaknesses, suggested training methods for the future and even a physiatrist profile on their future genin. Some of the Jonin were extremely happy with their new students. Kurenai smiled brightly at seeing her team would be Hyuga Hinata, Kurama Yakumo and Aburame Shino. Asuma also was happy with his team of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji.

But Hatake Kakashi frowned looking at his team then looked up at the Hokage, "Hokage-Sama. I wish to request why I did not receive the Uzumaki on my team. I made in a request for him over a year ago."

The room quieted down as the former ANBU Captain spoke up in question of the Hokage's decision on the teams, interest brimming at this possible confrontation.

The Hokage sighed then frowned at his Elite Jonin, "Because three reasons. First, Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Fu, and Harano Sakura were analyzed to be a perfect fit on the same team for an assault team. Second you know it was determined and by your request that Uchiha Sasuke would be on your team. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun have a deep dislike of one another and it would not fit into a proper team dynamic together. Third it was agreed on many years ago who Naruto's sensei would be."

The visible eyes of Kakashi seemed to sparkle with anger at not being able to teach his sensei's son. For some Jonin this is the first time they have ever seen the lazy Jonin ever seem to care when not on an elite mission. He then slowly spoke his words to the Hokage, "Then who is being given control of team 7? It is not listed on this sheet who the Sensei is for them."

"That would be me Kakashi-kun." The voice came from the window as a tall man with waist length spiky white hair crouched down. The man's hair was fixed in place with a horned forehead protector and the kanji for Oil in the middle. His clothing was a short shirt kimono and matching pants. He had under it a mesh armor that covered his sleeves and legs. A huge scroll was attached to the back of the Sannin as he stepped into the room, "I requested the right to teach the last Uzumaki and my sensei's granddaughter. It was given to me as a favor as I retired from my former position for Konoha and my years of service. A parting gift for a virile, handsome well aged man." His eyes do happen to wander from Kakashi for a moment to the bodies of Anko and Kurenai before looking back to the one eyed Jonin.

The former ANBU Captain looks between the Hokage and the Sannin then lets out a sigh knowing he was defeated. He turned to look back at the Hokage speaking carefully, "If Jiraya-Sama is here then who will be in charge of the Konoha spy network?"

The Hokage glanced out of the corner of his eye towards Danzo for the briefest of seconds then smiled, "That is being taken care of by some of our resources that we have recently acquired. This has already been decided for team 7 Kakashi. Your own team is a special fit with the twin Inuzuka heirs and the Uchiha heir. The Inuzuka twins give a pair of the best trackers in the class. In addition they have amazing teamwork and the renown Inuzuka loyalty to their teammates and Konoha. Hana was the best in her class for all of the Kunoichi, while Kiba was in the upper portion of the class. You have the perfect team for teamwork if you can bond them. I am sure they will push themselves with their energy and your leadership. You have a very special team Kakashi-kun."

The Hokage then looks over everyone present, "If there is nothing else. Then I consider this meeting done."

The Jonin filed out of the room leaving just the Hokage with is student Jiraya and the Elders. Jiraya stood there before the Hokage desk looking over the room silently in his thoughts. It was filled with different maps, books and other trinkets acquired over time by the Sandaime. He took a deep breath knowing that it seemed to have never changed over time then spoke up, "So the deal is in place?"

The old man looked up from the papers before him to his former student with a bright happy smile, "Yes, the deal is in place."

The three elders looked between themselves concerned at the discussion then Danzo cleared his throat, "Hokage-Sama, May we ask what the deal is?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, known to the world as the God of Shinobi smiled so brightly he could outshine the sun startling his two old teammates. This was something that they had not seen in twelve years since the death of the Hokage's wife at the Kyuubi incident. Hiruzen leans back into his chair with a huge grin, "I made a deal with Jiraya-kun that he will be allowed to become Naruto-kun and Fu's sensei if he take over my successor. When Naruto and Fu become Chunin he will accept the role of Godaime Hokage of Konogakure." The pleasant smile stayed on the lips of the old man as he continued, "Jiraya will spend the next year training for his new role while teaching his team to become fine Shinobi. One year till the Chunin Exams as I am sure all three of them will pass on the fire time."

Jiraya watched the trio of Elders carefully to study their reactions. Homura and Koharu looked surprised at the decision but both smiled at the fact that their teammate will finally be able to retire and live peacefully. Koharu smiled at the Sannin, "Congratulations Jiraya-kun. It is about time that you give up your perverted ways and live up to your potential. I am proud of you." Homura nodded his head in agreement at the statement by his teammate.

Danzo though to Jiraya's eyes still was not someone he trusted. Then again who did trust him? Still he had to admit that he did raise Naruto right so far and showed good guidance to the boy. He had helped repeatedly over the last few years more and more to get Konoha to grow and become a stronger village. He even had accepted to give up some of his former root agents, now his personal bodyguards or retired supposedly, to come back into service as a spy network for Konoha. That didn't mean Jiraya would abandon his own just he would have to temper it for a time period. The crippled old man didn't even seem surprised at the statement, which meant he already learned of it or was told by Hiruzen.

Finally the third elder cleared his throat then did something that surprised the Sannin he bowed his head towards him and spoke up, "You are a good choice Jiraya, provided that you keep your pants on. Perhaps it is time to settle down with a family to raise. It would be a good stability for you Jiraya-San. I believe it is in the bi-laws that the Elders can arrange a marriage for the Hokage without a wife that is over thirty. It is for the good of the Village of course to continue the strong lines. Still, it seems that you have a year to find a fitting wife before it would come to that and I am sure the famous Jiraya will be able to find someone he is comfortable with."

Danzo seemed to get enjoyment at the look of horror that came over the face of Jiraya as he first heard the dreaded M word. He could swear that the man was holding back a laugh at his expense as the look of terror at the idea of an arranged marriage the possible trap for him. The Eyes of the Elder though harden on the Sannin as he spoke very softly but the whisper carried, "Since you are my godson's Sensei, I will need to notify you if you happen to turn him into a pervert I will make certain that whatever woman we find is the ugliest creature you have ever seen and she will make your life a living hell."

Danzo then paused offering a rare smile to the Sannin, "But I am sure it won't come to that. Congratulations Jiraya-San. I am happy that you will become the Godaime Hokage. I am certain we will have a long fruitful working relationship." He lowered into a bow before the stunned Sannin and then the Hokage as the three Elders walked out of the room leaving Sensei and his student alone.

Jiraya watched the trio go with a look of concern on his face, he turned to look at his Hiruzen, "Sensei, did Danzo just smile?"

The Hokage smiled at Jiraya having enjoyed the display and Jiraya's first taste of his future life, "Indeed Jiraya-kun. It seems to be an influence of Naruto-kun. I suggest you take his advice he gave you. He can be very useful or very dangerous when it comes to Naruto-kun. No matter what, he is very protective of the boy."

The Sannin nods his head then walks towards the window, "I will go and do some research while there is time."

Hiruzen smiled this student as he watched him getting ready to exit out of the tower, "Happy wife searching." He burst out laughing as Jiraya fell out of the window startled at his words.

Hello Everyone,

I am sorry for the delay here in updating for a few days. I have three chapters prepared this one being the first. I just had a little bit of a hectic week, but the second should be up tomorrow hopefully. Thank you for the advice that a few folks gave and corrections. I appreciate them. I hope the team choices aren't too disappointing or the Sensei choice. I thought it might be an interesting twist to bring in Jiraya and cause some future confrontation for Danzo and him. Not to mention that Naruto will be in the middle of the two. As for Sakura, it is correct as a lot of you pointed out that as a medic she fits the team well for an assault style team. Kakashi got a good scout team that can double as an assault team since Inuzuka can be heavy hitters too up close and Sasuke is a good mid-range ninjutsu specialist. I hope you liked it, not much action but I promise to try to get some next chapter.

Please let me know how you feel about the chapter and any suggestions are always welcome.

Note: Nope don't own Naruto


	15. Chapter 15

It was close to midday and the rooms for the advanced class at the Shinobi Academy were filled with twenty one students awaiting their new sensei. The room was loud with constant chatter by the gathered students, all of them debating who would end up where and with which teams. Normally there would be a debate over who would be the rookies of the year for boys and girls but that was already set in stone with Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Hana winning by a good margin in almost all categories. The two were even being called prodigies even though both seemed to shrug off the title with little care and always offered to help others of the classroom. The two last in the class ended up as Harano Sakura and a boy named Kiriko. Both civilian raised students that have processed remarkably but just were still behind the others in the physical side. The room quieted down as in walked Iruka-Sensei with a brown tray holding forehead protectors with the leaf symbol on it.

The man cleared his throat and waited as the room returned to silence to listen to the scarred man, "It comes today that I will no longer be your Sensei. I can only tell you that it was an honor and privilege to teach each of you." His eyes san over the room as a warm smile grows onto his lips, "Some of you were more difficult to reach then others." The Chunin's eyes narrow for a moment at Naruto and Fu before warming up, "But, I know without a doubt that all of you will make fine Shinobi of Konohagakure. I ask only three things of you. First, remember my lessons and be clear headed applying them when you are in trouble. Second, remember we in Konoha work in teams and teamwork is the key to our success. No shinobi is stronger or more important than the whole team. Finally, someday return the favor of learning to the next generation, as the true Will of Fire is the next generation that we raise and protect."

The scarred man smiled warmly towards all of his class then bowed deeply before them, "Thank you for allowing me to be your Sensei."

Iruka then stood up and plucked up the tray of hitate and slowly made his way around the room. He stopped at each student whispering a few private words then handing them a Konoha hitate. After a time the former instructor came before Fu, leaning down he whispered into her ear, "Remember always to follow your heart Fu-chan. You are the seal not the kunai and I will always be here for you." Then after he spoke the words he smiled brightly and gently handed over the hitate to the girl. Fu looked at her former sensei with stars in her eyes and a slight blush on her cheeks at the kind words smiling brightly, "Thank you Iruka-Sensei."

Iruka came next to Naruto and leaned close to whisper, "Uzumaki, you will become something special one day. You could even achieve your goal of becoming Hokage. But, please consider why you want to become Hokage, is it for pride or to protect the Will of Fire? Always remember not to let pride rule your actions. You must remember it is not how strong we become that matters, it is the purpose for that strength. Please do not forget that." The man smiled for a moment passing on the hitate to the red head then moving onwards through the classroom.

Naruto blinked a few times at the words of his sensei a slight frown crossing his lips as he considered the words. Shikamaru caught the frown and raised an eyebrow, "Troublesome. What did he tell you Naruto?"

The red head shrugged then smiled at the sleepy Nara, "Just to remember the reason that we strive to be better and you?"

The Nara let out a sigh that turned into a yawn ,"Just to sleep less and train more."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the words but then noticed that the Nara was already back asleep snoring at his desk. Instead he turned his cerulean eyes onto Fu with a look of a question, "And you Fu-Chan?"

Fu bit her bottom lip for a moment then leaned close to whisper into Naruto's ear, "He knew the difference between a Seal and a Kunai and he didn't care."

The red head blinked at the words staring at their former sensei for long moments in consideration. It was a surprising reaction by the scarred man, was he told about Fu's condition? Or was he a sensor and figured it out? Naruto remembered when Fu told him finally about her tenant.

Flashback

It was not long after the situation with the Kurama Clan, Fu and Naruto were in training ground 42 next to the now destroyed and restricted training ground 43. The two had been sparring for over an hour back and forth with bojutsu and kenjutsu. Finally in exhaustion they sat down to take a break. Naruto handed over a bottle of water as Fu gratefully took a deep drink. The red head did the same before he spoke up, "Fu, I have been meaning to ask you for a while now what was it that you were going to tell me in your grandfather's office the other day?"

The shoulders of the girl immediately tense up as she squeezes the bottle crushing it. Biting her bottom lip before whispering, "Nothing."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at the reaction then smirks at the girl, "Fu, please never play poker. Now tell me. I meant what I said there is nothing in this world that would take me away from you. You are my best friend and almost a sister now and forever even someday when we marry others. I will still be your friend."

Fu glances back at the boy with a frown considering his words. She studied her best friends face and eyes and knew for a fact he meant it, that he would be there always. She pulled out a scroll and laid it on the ground before them, then glanced back up at Naruto, "You know the stories of the Bijuu Naruto-kun?" Seeing a nod from the boy as he studies her eyes quietly, Fu continues, "The First Hokage captured all of the Tailed Beasts and gave them out to the different shinobi villages to bring an a stability of peace. Takigakure was given the seven tailed beast known as the Nanabi by the First Hokage. The creature was sealed into person creating what is called a Jinchuriki or Human sacrifice. This person took the power of the creature into them to safe guard others from it, and was sometimes trained to use the creatures power as a weapon."

Naruto watches the girl before him carefully studying her mint hair and orange eyes; he slowly reaches out and gives a squeeze to her hand. Fu smiles at the gesture then continues, "When I was young the Nanabi broke free and attacked the village. Just like the Kyuubi did here in Konohagakure. But, we did not have someone like the 4th Hokage to seal it away for good. Instead the creature was sealed into a little girl."

Naruto gave another squeeze of the hand to Fu with a sad smile, "And that girl was you Fu?"

The girl nods her head slowly at his question frowning, "I am the holder of the seven tails beast known as the Nanabi. I am a Jinchuriki Naruto. That is why I was brought to Konoha, because Takigakure didn't want me anymore but my grandfather and your godfather wanted me here. I am a tool for…"

The girl's words were cut off by a flash of red and black as she was pulled into a tight embrace squeezed so tightly that she couldn't speak. She felt a hand on in her hair on the back of her head rubbing gently to her hair as the boy kept her tightly to him. His soft breath whispered into her ear, "You are much more than just a tool Fu-chan. You are my precious person. You are a wonderful person and a ray of light. Never doubt that."

The red head stepped back and smiled at the girl, "We are all tools as we are Shinobi Fu. But, know that we are people too." He reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek gently.

Fu looked back at her best friend through heavy breaths, "Thank you Naruto-kun. I was worried you wouldn't understand."

Naruto chuckled at her concern then shook his head back and forth, "Fu-chan. I spend my days studying Fuinjutsu. Trust me I never would mistake the scroll for the kunai. Your secret is safe with me Fu-chan."

Flashback ended

Iruka finished his rounds with every student getting their new hitate. Many had them tied to their foreheads or belts or even thing, but everyone smiled proud to display they were officially genin of the leaf. Naruto attached his Hitate to his left arm while he carefully unsealed and attached a hitate for Uzu on his right arm.

The scarred man placed down the empty tray with a smile then spoke up, "Now the rookies of the year were Inuzuka Hana and Uzumaki Naruto." The room clapped loudly for the pair as they stood up and bowed before retaking their seats. After the small cheer died down, Iruka smiled again for everyone, "Now what everyone has been waiting on, your team assignments."

The Chunin saw that he had the attention of all of the new shinobi then smiled, "Your team names are for the first year recorded by number. After that the team either names themselves after their sensei or takes on their own unique name. Now for the teams that will be used. Team one will consist of Emi Fumiko, Kaori Ami, and Emi Daiki, your Jonin sensei is Shiranui Genma. Tem two will consist of Kurama Makoto, Nobu Ryo, and Hayate Miu your Jonin sensei is Namiashi Radio. Team three will consist of Kirko, Midori, and Shou your Jonin sensei is Hyuga Tomoko. Team four will consist of Hyuga Hinata, Kurama Yakumo, and Aburame Shino your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. Team five will consist of Yamanka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji under sensei Sarutobi Asuma. Team six will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Hana and your sensei if Hatake Kakashi. Finally team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Fu, and Harano Sakura and your sensei is Jiraya."

The reactions of the classroom varied from the upset Sakura and Ino at not being near their favorite Uchiha to an annoyed Kiba and Hara for being stuck with the emo. Fu was excited and reached under the table to grab Naruto's hand for a squeeze and smile, they would both be on the same team! One by one the different new teams were picked up by their sensei till team 6 and 7 were the last two left.

Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke moping about not being his team. Over the last two years she had grown up a lot but her affections towards the dark haired boy had not changed. She hoped that he would notice her as her skills grew but he never did. She still worked on her figure hiding from the teachers her special diet, which unfortunately meant she was not very good with physical work. But her classroom skills and medical skills kept her in the class. She even learned a few genjutsu, and had amazing chakra control. She may have been the last place for the girls of the class but she felt stronger and knew in her heart that she would succeed in getting the affections of the boy she just needed to impress him enough.

Fu, Hana, Kiba and Naruto sat together talking quietly as they waited for their new sensei. Naruto sighed and shook his head slowly, "I am not sure who got it worse us with the biggest fangirl in the world or you with the creepy emo."

Kiba looked over to the pink haired girl then growled, "You got it worse at least ours is skilled. You have one that seemed to be a know it all but besides being a medic she seemed a liability."

Hana let out a grunt then frowns as she looked at the red head a bit sad for a moment that they wouldn't be on a team together. But she had to admit that it was good that Fu at least got to be o na team with him, "Maybe we will be able to work together on a few missions."

The red head turns his eyes off of his new pink haired teammate and the Uchiha before looking back to Hana and Kiba with a smile, "I hope so. I would like the chance to work with you both again. We can perhaps train together some too. On the bright side I heard you got a powerful Jonin. He was made a Jonin at seven years old supposedly."

Kiba and Hana blinked in surprise at the news looking at Naruto to say more. The boy pulled out a small book and flipped it to the page for Hatake Kakashi, "Here is his Bingo Book page.. See for yourselves."

Kiba took the book and starts to read, "Sharingan no Kakashi. He is an A ranked Shinobi that is considered elite at ninjutsu. He has only one thousand jutsu. He was the youngest leaf Shinobi to ever become a Jonin, even faster than Uchiha Itachi." Kiba looked at Naruto in surprise at this and grins, "He is said to be one of the most powerful shinobi in the entire leaf village."

The conversation had drawn the attention of the Uchiha. He watched the small group of four aching to ask a question of them about their new sensei. But, his pride kept him from saying anything. The moody boy sighed and looked back outside after a time trying to ignore the banter of the pink haired girl.

Naruto stood up out of the blue then motioned to Fu with a smile, "Our Sensei is here." The boy offered a grin at Hana and Kiba as he nodded at the window. "Good luck you two." Naruto and Fu folded their arms over the chests and waited.

Suddenly the window of the room burst apart as smoke covered the front of the classroom. When the smoke cleared, a giant toad, easily five foot across and four foot tall stood in the middle of the classroom with a croak drawing the eyes of the students onto it. Standing on the toad was Jiraya of the Sannin. He smiled brightly at the six students, "I am the man that all of the men want to be and all the women want to be with. I am the Great Jiraya, the legendary Sage of Mount Myoboku!"

Naruto let out a sigh then frowned, "Figures." But he got a smack in the back of the head from Fu for the attitude. The red head glanced at his best friend as she looked at the Sannin with stars in her eyes. She disappeared faster than a shushin to appear before the Sannin in a puff of smoke. Her orange eyes were huge as she looked up t her grandfather's student. The girl used her body to carefully block Naruto from seeing the small book in her hands that she held out to the man while she whispered softly, "Please sign."

The white haired man laughed then quickly signed the book handing it back, "Anything for a fan." The man studied the girl for a moment seeing she would be a true beauty someday, a shame she was Sensei's granddaughter. Then he smiled brightly at all of the new genin, "I know I have Kushina's brat, which of the rest of you are mine?" Fu raised her hand eagerly and at once excited while the pink hair girl slowly raised hers stunned at the sight of the man. Jiraya smiled at all three of his new genin team, "Two beautiful ladies. I am in luck! Meet me at training ground seven in thirty minutes." The tall man disappeared in a leaf shushin.

Sakura looked sadly one last time at Sasuke then glanced at her two new teammates. She took on an ordering tone at them, "Let's go Naruto-baka and Fu." She started to walk towards the door then noticed Naruto and Fu standing still watching her with raised eyebrows, "Well?"

Naruto looked at Fu who shrugged her shoulders. They walked over to next to Sakura then grabbed her disappearing in a whirlpool shushin to the training ground. Unfortunately for team six they would have another five hour wait till Kakashi would show up.

Training Ground 7

The Toad Sannin stood before a trio of training posts glancing over the clearing with fond memories. He remembered being tied to the post himself long ago after they failed to get the bells from his sensei. Then he remembered tying up Minato to that very same post. A bit of sadness seeped into his eyes at the memory of his surrogate son. But it disappeared as he felt the trio of his students appear far earlier than expected. Turning around Jiraya put on a bright smile at the three of them, "I see you are here. Wonderful! Today we will learn about ourselves and tomorrow we will complete your genin test to see if you are worthy to be taught by me. So lets start with you pinky."

Sakura looked up at the man with a frown, "Can you show us what to say Sensei?"

Jiraya frowned back at the girl. '_Can't think for herself_?' He shook his head once then smiled, "Very well. I am Jiraya of the Sanin. I was the student of Sandaime Hokage. I am known far and wide as one of the strongest Shinobi in the world and one of the sexiest. I trained the Yondaime Hokage. My likes are Konoha, beautiful Kunoichi, writing, my new genin and toads. My dislikes are those that betray their teammates, those that seek power just for power. My dream is to someday bring peace to the Shinobi Worlds." He gave a bright smile at each of them then pointed at the pink haired girl, "Now you go pinky."

Sakura stood taller taking a deep breath then spoke up, "I am Harano Sakura. My likes are Sasuke-kun, medic ninjutsu. My dislikes are Naruto-baka. My dream is… "The girl blushed to herself then looked up to her sensei."

Jiraya looked at the girl a moment then shrugged his shoulders. '_So much for the new Academy getting rid of fan girls, but, if her chakra control is as good as Tsunade she could become a special type of medic._ _I just need to get her reserves up.'_ The Sannin looks next to the mint haired girl and nods once. "You are up Sarutobi."

Fu looked at the Sannin biting her bottom lip before she speaks up, "My name is Sarutobi Fu. My likes are Naruto-kun, Konohamaru, Jiji and the rest of my clan. I also like bojutsu, training, Monkeys, some novels and Konohagakure. I dislike Takigakure, people that can't tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai, and people that don't consider how others feel. My dream is to become the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha and become the protector of Konoha!"

The white haired man smiles at the words, a bit of pride at the comment for his novels. Then considered her statement for the seal and kunai, he couldn't help but wonder her relationship with her tenant. Something he would need to work with her on. He smiled warmly at his Sensei's granddaughter," Thank you Fu. Now it is your turn Red."

The Uzumaki smiled brightly at the Sannin. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are Danzo-Sofu, Fu-Chan, Jiji, Purple Shadow-neesan, Fuinjutsu, The Uzumaki Clan Histories, Mito-Baachan and Tobriama-Sama writings, my friends, and Konoha. My dislikes are those that underestimate me, those that betray their friends and Konoha. My dream is to restore my Clan, find any Uzumaki left and become as great a Hokage as Tobriama-Sama."

The Sannin rubs his chin then smiles at the tree of them. "Good, this should be an interesting group. You have as much potential as my last team did. I want you all here tomorrow at eight am and ready for our test. Now go home and get some rest for tomorrow you will need your strength. If you pass the test we will do our first mission." The Toad Sannin smiled at all of them then disappeared in a shushin towards the baths.

Naruto looked back and forth between Fu and Sakura after their new Sensei left, "well I guess tomorrow morning we start as a team. I look forward to working together." Both girls smiled at the idea of becoming genin of Konohagakure. "Let's go get some Ramen, on me." The trio left together towards Ichikaru's to eat.

Later that evening

Naruto returned from the meal with his new teammates. They had ended up going to a different restraint when Sakura wanted salad instead of a real meal. He was grumpy for the lack of Ramen, but Fu did promise next time they would go together her treat to the Ramen restaurant. He was walking through the gates towards the main house when he felt a familiar chakra signature appear behind him. Turning around he wrapped the woman in a huge hug lifting her off of the floor while catching her by surprise.

The mask fell off of the face of Purple Shadow as Naruto lifted her up in a squeeze, he had moved faster than she had expected the boy to. She let out a gasp at his strength wrapped around her waist then gave a rare smile at the young man, "Naruto-kun. I am back."

Naruto lowered her down to the ground then smiled brightly to her, "Yes, Purple-neesan you are. You were successful?"

She plucked up the mask that had fallen to the ground and slid it over her face. The woman's voice took on a formal tone "Naruto-kun we were successful. I was asked to bring you to the main house to introduce you to your family."

The eyes of the boy grew huge at the words as surprise rushed over his face. He reached forward grabbing her hand then ran towards the House forgetting to shushin. "What are we waiting for? Let's go Neesan!" The pair ran towards the house to find out who had been found for the Uzumaki Clan.

A smaller chapter but I wanted to provide the meeting for the team and with Jiraya. Next time will be the test and first D rank. It should be noted that the Chunin exams are to be 1 year after graduation. Since the team will be doing C rank missions earlier after becoming a team I figured it would be better to have the exams be moved back. Plus I think it makes more sense to do the exams once a year instead of twice. There are other ways to get promoted but that will be covered in the story. I hope you like it so far. Sorry for stopping there with a small cliffhanger but I figured it would be fun.

I hope you like the story so far

Note: I don't own Naruto


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto ran towards the main house with Purple Shadow following him. The red head sprinted barely stopping at the doorway before busting through the door in his excitement to meet his new family members. The entryway of the main family house opened into a large room with couches and chairs to relax in before a large fireplace. Currently occupying room was five people. First, was his godfather Danzo whom was seated in a chair looking at the couches. Across from him was one old woman, two very young children around the age of three and a girl that appeared to be Naruto age.

As the door crashed open the room stopped their conversation, while the old lady carefully rose upwards along with the older girl. The boy stopped and looked over each of the different people as a smile was plastered onto his face from happiness and expectations. First his eyes came to rest on the older lady. She appeared to be older then Jiji even, and if she was an Uzumaki then that meant she was extremely old indeed. She had hair that was all grey with a few strands that were still red, her face was lined with age and wrinkles but a kindness was found in her face. Her eyes were a deep dark brown that spoke of sadness perhaps for all she had witnessed in her life. She was shrunken with age standing barely five foot tall and rested her left hand on a cane to stand up and greet the young man that just entered. The woman wore a long Kimono of deep dark red with white Uzumaki swirls on the shoulders and back. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of the young man and in particular the Uzu hitate attached to his right arm.

At her side stood a young boy and girl that looked alike to one another. They twins both had deep crimson hair and green eyes. The pair stood only a few feet tall, looking a bit short for their age as they gripped tightly to the dress of the older Uzumaki. They looked underfed and a bit scrawny, a bit afraid as they glanced about and seemed jumpy. But the boy and girl were obviously Uzumaki.

Next to the twins stood a young lady that appeared to be around twelve years old. She had bright red hair that was shoulder length. Her face was a bit narrow and she looked underfed, despite that she looked pretty with bright red eyes that were covered by a pair of glasses. She was about four foot and five inches tall. The girl wore a lavender shirt that was a bit long on her with black shorts and thigh high sandals. She stood between the boy and the twins almost protectively sheltering them unconsciously.

Naruto stepped from the doorway then lowered into a deep bow, "Though my godfather has no doubt already done so. Please be at peace and know you are safe here always. You are welcome here at the Uzumaki Compound. I am Uzumaki Naruto and it is a pleasure to meet you." The boy rose up from the boy and smiled bright as the sun at the four people before him.

The old woman glances towards Danzo with a smile, "You are right. I can see little Kushina-chan in his face eyes and face. I can even see a bit of Mito-chan in him too." Seeing the nod from Danzo she turns back to the boy slowly stepping forward to him with a smile, "I am Uzumaki Kazuno little Naruto-kun. It is a pleasure to meet you my great grandnephew. These little ones are Misaki and Moriko." She motions to the girl then the boy at her sides with a smile. "Say hello to your cousin you two. It is safe I promise."

The pair looks back and forth between the ancient woman and Naruto then finally they rush forward to give him a hug from each of them. Naruto looks surprised at the action, lowers down to kneel before them both with a bright smile, "Hello little cousin Misaki, That is a beautiful name you have there. I am sure someday you will grow up to be a beautiful strong Kunoichi. And you Moriko, it feels like you have a strong grip already. It is a pleasure to meet you both my cousins." Naruto wraps the pair into a small hug, at first causing them both to tense up then slowly relax into the embrace. Naruto kept his eyes on the little pair as they embraced him, he tried to hold it back but tears stung the corners of his eyes. He looked up towards his godfather and saw a small smile from the man at his godson. He leaned down to whisper softly to each of them, "I swear by Kami himself I will keep you two safe no matter what."

After a few minutes the young Uzumaki children stepped away from Naruto and back to the ancient lady. Naruto smiled brightly to her the tears unashamedly on his cheeks. He stood back up and walked forward to bow before the young lady that appeared to be close to his own age, "I did not get your name my beautiful cousin."

The girl had been staring at him the whole time since he had entered the room. Actually she had felt him coming towards the compound and even when she first entered the Hidden Village. His chakra stood out to her more than anyone in the entire village calling to her with warmth. Now before the boy, it felt like the first rays of sunlight hitting your face after a winter storm. She couldn't break her gaze from the red headed before her. No matter how hard she tried Karin was pulled towards him. She could feel his emotions the pure happiness and joy roaring off of him filling herself. She as stunned at this feeling, she was always a powerful sensor, it was why the Snake had wanted to study her along with her longevity and chakra that was common to all Uzumaki. But, she never had felt a chakra like the boy before her. She was so lost in the warmth and feelings from the boy, studying his face, body and chakra that she missed his talking to her. Realizing that she was standing there mouth open like an idiot she finally swallowed, blushing fiercely then spoke up, "Karin, Uzumaki Karin is my name Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiles brightly to the girl studying her with his chakra sensor as well as his eyes. He can feel her chakra pool is large like his own and all Uzumaki. Even the twins already are above genin level Chakra pools and Kazuno's feels larger than the Hokage almost as large of Fu's even. But, he could feel a difference in the chakra of Karin. When studying the feeling it almost felt like the color green, warmth, rejuvenation. The boy couldn't help but smile even brighter with a slight blush on his cheek to match hers. "It is an honor to have you in our Home Karin. I hope we will get to become good friends, cousin."

The girl nods her head back to him as she smiles in return. Both Naruto and Karin stay silent staring at each other till finally they hear the clearing of a throat from Danzo. Both of the young adults break their gaze looking at the floor. Then Naruto steps before the ancient woman and lowers down to one knee bowing his head, "Kazuno-Sama, it is an honor to have the sister of Mito-Sama here in my humble Household. It is a blessing to have you with us."

The ancient woman smiles warmly reaching up with her free hand to caress the cheek of the boy, "I see you have been studying the history of our clan and learning Naruto-kun. From what Danzo-San tells me you are always trying to read and learn more of our Clan to someday become a good leader of it. It sounds like you have become a good young shinobi as well. Yet, how did you recognize my name?"

The red head boy rubbed the back of his head at the praise then pulled from his right hip pocket a small green covered book and placed it gently into the hands of Kazuno-Sama. He spoke softly and warmly to her, "I have the journal of the life of your sister Kazuno-Sama. Uzumaki Mito's personal journal is there giving a record of her life and she often wrote about you."

The old woman looked at the boy stunned, glancing at the old man Danzo to receive a single nod. She looked down at the journal in her hand shaking slightly as tears touch the corners of her eyes, "I did not know she had kept a journal. May I.."

She is cut off before the question by Naruto with a warm smile, "Please consider it a home coming gift from myself to you Kazuno-Sama. It is a welcoming gift for you as I now have a family, and there is nothing I wouldn't give for that. But, will you tell how you each came to be with the Snake?"

The old woman's eyes stayed locked onto the journal seeming lost in her thoughts. Karin steps in and speaks up, "We each were found and abducted by the Snake. He wanted to test us and try to find a way to use the Uzumaki Bloodline. From what I can tell he is obsessed with living forever and he must have felt that with our blood he could live far longer as we do. There were others but they were…."

The girl trails off and Naruto understanding reaches forward to give a squeeze to the girl's left arm, "It is okay, I understand. I only wish we had been in time, but we can't change the past we can only try to find others still out there." Karin perks up at the touch then nods her head in agreement.

Danzo steps forward then smiles towards Naruto's new family, "I think that is enough for tonight. It has been a long journey and I am sure you are ready to rest some. Some are already asleep." The old man motions to the twins both of whom are curled up on the couch snuggled together and snoring. "I am sure tomorrow and soon we can discuss what to shall be done moving forward. Naruto how about you show Karin to her room."

A woman appears from the shadows and carefully scoops up the twins carrying them off to their own room. Naruto can feel behind the mask the tears and smile on the face of his Purple Shadow. Naruto smiles at the woman carrying the pair away then looks towards Karin, "Shall we?"

The girl nods her head then starts to follow along beside Naruto. He leads her through the house showing her different rooms so she knows where everything she might needs is found. Then he guides her upstairs to her room. She stops at the door and sighs, "Naruto-kun, I am not tired yet. Is there anything to go to sit and relax?"

The boy smiles at the red head girl then nods once, "Yes. I know of a quiet place we can go to sit and watch the Village. I go there sometimes to peacefully forget the world. Would you like to go?"

The girl smile brightly back at the boy then gently lays her hand onto his arm, "Please show me where this place is cousin."

Naruto concentrates then disappears in a Whirlpool Shushin with the girl at his side. They appear on top of the fourth Hokage's head sitting on the monument mountain outside of Konoha. He stops and glances out at the beautiful view, "I hope you like it. This is my quiet spot that even my best friend Fu doesn't know about."

The red eyed girl at his side looks on in awe of the beauty of the village laid out before her the sun setting in the distance slowly over the village drawing shadows. She whispers softly, "It is beautiful."

The boy pulls out a cloak to lay it down then sits down onto it to relax, letting Karin do the same leaving the majority of the cloak for her. "It is indeed. When I see it, I can feel connected to this place. It feels special and I realize why I love it and want to protect it so deeply."

The girl settled down still watching the view down below, "Indeed, I understand seeing this. It feels different then Kusagakure."

Naruto looks back at the girl for a moment, "Is that where you were born?"

Karin nods back at the boy with a sad smile, "Yes, I lived there but then my mother and father were …." Her voice fades away as she frowns, "I lost them then I found myself in an orphanage. In time I ended up leaving and on the streets. That is how he found me and took me away to his lab. They experimented on me and others. We were test subjects, poked and prodded and used for whatever they needed to determine why we are different." A growl comes out of the girls lips then she whispers, "Never again."

The red head boy reaches out and gives a squeeze to the arm of Karin, "I will help you get strong so it can never happen again if you like. We can help you grow and become a Kunoichi of Konoha. You definitely have the chakra and control most likely. You just need the training and I am sure Danzo-Sofu and myself could help there. We can make you strong so you never have to worry of being in that position again cousin. I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to have you never put into a position like that again."

The young woman smiles brightly looking at him, a few tears fall downwards along her cheeks as she studies the boy. Then she looks out at the sunset finally finishing over the Hidden Village of the leaf, "Naruto-kun, I know now what I feel when I see Konoha. After your words I see something I never expected to see. I see home."

I figured a quick chapter typed up off of the top of my head doesn't hurt. I hope you all don't mind them finding four Uzumaki. I was originally going to just give one but I thought about it and if Orochimaru was going to do experiments he would take as many as possible. Add to the fact that the twins would be useful for bodies in the future too. It makes sense, now the question comes up if the experiments did anything to the twins to make them different. I hope you like it, I wanted to build up a quick friendship for Karin and Naruto. They both being sensors makes it interesting too as they can feel from their chakra about each other and put one another at ease.

Next chapter will be the reward that Naruto is owed, and his summoning Clan will be revealed. Plus finally we will get on with the test. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review and let me know. I really want more feedback please. We broke 300 favorites by the way, pretty amazing to do that in under a month

Please let me know if you like the way the story is going so far

Recommended Stories: Digitize27 has a really unique interesting story named Sage up. I wanted to recommend as it is different then anything else out there. I really personally love stories that don't follow exactly to Cannon and this one is unique in the story. So it definitely deserves to be read!

Second Recommendation: Consumed by the Urge by Darkness Bidding – it is an interesting story with Naruto having a unique bloodline. It is an interesting story so far and deserves a few more readers then it seems to get.

Note: I don't own Naruto


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning found Naruto up and ready bright and early. He had awoken before the sun had risen and started his morning exercises, stretching, running, a quick hour of his kenjutsu katas and meditation all on top of the small lake. He finished by with a cold bath in the lake before heading into the house to get ready. He missed the pair of red eyes watching from her window as he trained, studying him the whole time. Karin didn't miss the opportunity, enjoying watching the boy as he worked out. But, as Naruto approached the door he saw her standing there with a towel held out for him and scroll, "A good workout Naruto-kun?"

The red head man took towel and wiped himself off before sliding on a shirt. He smiled thanks to the young woman then took up the scroll, "Hmm the Hokage wants to meet me prior to me going to my team meeting. I better hurry." He started to rush towards his room then stopped with a smile, "You said you wanted to become a great medic Karin correct?" He saw her nod towards him then he smiled back rushing into the room to change.

A few minutes later he was gone from the room rushing towards the Hokage tower in a standard shinobi outfit. The boy had on armored black ANBU style pants, a white shirt with an burnt Orange Uzumaki swirl on the back and a black jacket with a blood red Uzumaki swirl on it. His arms still had on his dual hitates which were covered up by the Jacket at the moment. He rushed through the tower and up to the desk of secretary but she was not there due to the early morning time. So the boy knocked on the door of the Hokage's office waiting to be let in. "Enter."

The old man looked up as Naruto entered the room and silently closed the door. He offered a smile at the boy, "Hello Naruto-kun. Thank you for coming to see me. I told Jiraya-kun that you would be coming here first prior to going to your team meeting so he expects you to be late and rescheduled to noon. That should give us time to look over what you can acquire." The old man paused as he studied over the boy with a smile. Tapping his finger to his chin he spoke up, "I understand there are a few new Uzumaki here in Konohagakure. Danzo introduced them to me yesterday and I welcomed them to settle here. Since I know that you will take being a Clan Head serious in the future, may I recommend considering them in your choices?"

The red head boy nods his head in agreement his face taking on a studious look on concentration. The boy leans back into his chair, "Very well Jiji, but I have a request. Would you allow Karin-chan to receive training to catch up and become a genin in the future? I know she will be a strong genin for Konoha, her chakra is huge. Plus she wants to become a medic shinobi in the future and would be a good resource for Konoha. I don't know if she has any specialties to her chakra yet but I will ask her about it."

The old man rubs his chin considering the boys request then smiles grandfatherly, "Very well Naruto-kun. I am sure we can find a tutor for her to catch up. Perhaps she can join the Academy's final class next year to test herself and join a genin team."

The red head boy nods his head firmly then smiles back at the old man. He clears his throat then speaks up, "Thank you Jiji. I only hope that Sofu will find some others out there in the world. I want to rebuild the clan here and give us a safe haven. Not to mention the affect we could have on Konoha. Did you know I was able to create a three dimensional map for the Daimyo that lets him act as a mission center for the land of fire?"

The eyebrow of Hiruzen raises an eyebrow at this then he slowly shakes his head, "No, I had not heard anything of that. That sounds like a remarkable seals. I am surprised you haven't designed any new seals for the defenses and walls."

The boy smiles brightly at the old man as leans forward to rest his elbows onto his knees. "I have an idea for a series of seals that could be used to detect incoming enemies. That combined with a map like I designed for the Daimyo that could alert us of any intruders to Konoha. Perhaps adding a seal to Konoha Hitate to be able to track us entering and leaving the Village too so we can track chakra signatures. I have designed a smaller scale for the Uzumaki Compound. But, I think I will be able to put together something for all of Konoha in the future. Imagine from a room in the Hokage tower or elsewhere you could track any chakra signatures movements anywhere close to Konoha like have a series of powerful sensors. Then you could zoom in on any disturbance from afar to view it almost like a magic crystal ball. We could watch and determine any possible concerns."

The old man studied the boy with keen interest and the idea then shakes his head slowly, "That might become dangerous too Naruto-kun. Do you really want someone able to zoom in and watch you wherever you go? Does the right of the citizen's privacy come first or their security?"

The red head boy smiles warmly at the old man, "I agree that could be troublesome. But, I will find a way to build in some fail safes."

The Hokage stands up motioning for Naruto to follow him," Just please don't tell your godfather about this idea. I would not want him to press it onto us before it would be ready. But, when you feel it is ready bring it to me and I will have it looked over and considered. I am sure the Uzumaki Clan will be given proper payments for implementing it and keeping it up."

The boy simply nods his head in silence following the old man down towards the vaults. The pair stops before the Uzumaki vault as Naruto and the Hokage both draw blood and flood some chakra into the locking mechanism. The doors of the vault swing open as Naruto slowly walks into the chamber looking around.

The boy walks past the gold bars ignoring them to step to the area with the fuinjutsu books. Pulling down a scroll that is labeled "Uzumaki Fuinjutsu how to teach to children, Naruto hands it to the Hokage, "I will take two of the same of those but count it as one item if it is okay with you?" Seeing the nod from the Hokage the boy hands a second scroll that contains a series of books to the Hokage.

Next Naruto walks over to a series of books with the symbol of a medic on it. He studies them carefully then pulls down a single volume and hands it over to the Hokage with a smile, "Seals and jutsu that could save the life or someone. I am sure that Karin-chan will enjoy that."

The Hokage smiles at the boy and his consideration for his new brethren, "That is kind of you to think of them Naruto-kun. I am sure they would appreciate and hopefully they will become strong for it."

Naruto chuckles with a warmth in his voice, "Jiji, I plan on being here in a year and moving all of this to the Clan Compound and add to our collections there. Just wait you will be giving me that flak jacket and Fu-chan one too soon as the Chunin exams come." He walks through the room stopping at the elemental scrolls and pulls out a scroll labeled for beginning jutsu for Water Elemental Jutsu. Opening it Naruto see it contains a list of eight lower level water jutsu that seem to be between E to C ranked. He rolls up the sealing scroll and hands it over to the old man with a smile, "The basics shall do better for me then jumping to higher level Jutsu."

The Hokage smiles again at the boy and his dedication, "That is true Naruto-kun. You won't become Hokage in a day." A small twinkle in his eyes as he watches the boy move around, Naruto appears to be enjoying himself more than a fat kid in a candy store as he looks over scrolls and containers studying them carefully. He shakes his head knowing that someday he might see Jiraya handing over the hat on his head to this child. He only hopes that he will be around to see it.

Naruto stops before two large scrolls that would cover his entire back. Carefully the boy reaches up to run his left hand down the seal of one while his right runs down the seal of the other. The red head studies the seals on the two of them carefully noticing one appears to have a crocodile while the other has a crustacean. He reaches up and takes down the crustacean scroll and places it down before him. He looks up at the old man with a bright smile, "I believe this is something that will come in handy."

The old man opens his mouth about to tell Naruto to put the scroll back but stops himself. Instead trying a different tactic for the boy, "You know I could give you the chance to take two items if you skip the summoning scroll Naruto-kun."

The boy turns his gaze back onto the old man studying him for a few moments in consideration. He lets out a sigh with frown, "Why?"

The Hokage stares at the boy trying to consider his words carefully, "I believe that your sensei Jiraya wishes to pass on the Toad contract. He will have three students and Fu is already taken to my own contract. So most likely he will offer you the Toad Contract." He pauses looking at the red head boy with a smile certain that he changed his mind. After all the toad contract is famous in Konoha, it would be fitting for the boy to follow his father on it.

The boy shakes his head slowly then smiles to the old man, "Thank you for the offer Hokage-Sama but I will not accept the Toad Contract. I wish to take a contract for my heritage. I even turned down my Sofu's contract offer already. I wish to follow the legacy of my ancestors and since my father is unknown I shall then follow my mother's Clan. I wish to claim the Crustacean contract just as Mito-Sama once held." The boy slug the summoning contract over his back with a warm smile at the Hokage turning to walk towards the last item on his list that he was determined to acquire.

The Hokage watched the boy go letting out a sigh. '_I am sorry Jiraya. I tried.'_

The boy stopped before a set of Armor on the rack. The armor was an exact replica of the armor worn by the First and Second Hokage. The only difference was that the armor was deep dark red with an Uzumaki Crest on the back in white. In addition the armor had multiple seals all over it covering the inside of the armor. Naruto calmly pulled off his jacket and Hitate placing them onto the rack. The boy placed down the summoning scroll before starting to put on the armor. At first the armor was extremely tight to the point that he could not put it on, but the boy channeled chakra into the armor and it resized to easily allow him to slide it on. Turning around the boy looked at the Hokage with a smile, "What do you think Jiji?"

The old man stood there looking at the boy with a smile on his face but sadness in his eyes. He spoke softly, "I didn't think I would live to see another wear her armor. Your mother did not want to, but I think it is good to see it on you now. I think she would like to see it."

The boy tilts his head to the side curious at the Hokage's words and sadness. He spoke softly, "Whose armor was it Hokage-Sama?"

The title pulled the old man out of his thoughts as a true smile appeared on his lips, "Mito-Sama's armor Naruto-kun. It belonged to Senju Uzumaki Mito wife of the Shodai Hokage. It looks good on you."

The boy looked down at the armor stunned but smiled with a warm feeling as he pulled up the summoning scroll turning towards the doorway. "Will you come teach me to summon Jiji?"

The old man opened his mouth to tell he had too much to do but then changed his mind seeing the hopeful look on the boy's face as they closed the vault, "Yes, Naruto. I would be happy to see you sign your summoning contract."

About an hour later the Hokage, with a few of his shadowing ANBU, stood in a clearing of training ground seven with Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had the scroll rolled out before himself as he bit his thumb and signed the contract under the name of Uzumaki Mito. Naruto quickly signed under her name Uzumaki Naruto then looked up at his godfather with a smile. "Now what is next Jiji?"

The Hokage bites his thumb then goes through the hand seals of Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram then slams his palm onto the ground calling out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A puff of smoke happened then before Hiruzen is Emma the Monkey King.

Emma looked around surprised at being summoned then glances at the old man, "I take it there is a reason to summon me Sarutobi?"

"Hai old friend, I was teaching little Naruto-Kun to summon. He just signed the Crustaceans contract." The Hokage smiled brightly at the monkey king as they both stepped to the side. "Now Naruto-Kun, please give it a try and channel as much chakra as possible into the jutsu."

The boy blinked at the old man studying him carefully. He had observed through his sensor abilities the massive amount of chakra used to summon Emma then he smiled. "You want me to use the same amount of chakra you used Jiji?"

The old man blinked in surprise at the question, for a moment he had forgotten that Naruto was a sensor. If he knew how much chakra he used and used the same amount of chakra then he would summon. He started to speak up but it was too late as Naruto was already flicking through the hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The voice of the red head echoed through the clearing as all the ninja present could feel the sheer amount of chakra put into the summons. A huge puff of smoke took place filling up the clearing as the Hokage, Emma and his ANBU jumped back towards the trees. The smoke started to clear from the summon as the Hokage could see Naruto as a small speck on top of the massive armored red crab before him. The beast had to be at least five stories tall matching the size of Gambuta the Toad Kind. Eight giant legs pieced the ground holding up the massive creature as two claws large enough to rip apart buildings were held in the air over the towering oak trees. The King Crab, leader of the crustaceans had been called by Naruto. The Hokage heard a voice yell out, "Yes! I did it on the first try!"

"**Who the hell summoned Youta of the Crustaceans?"** The voice of the huge crab echoes over the clearing causing the trees to tremble. All of the legs at once start to spin around in a circle as the beast starts to swivel back and forth.

A voice cried out from on top of the great crab, "Hey, You King Crab. Stop spinning or else you will knock me off! This isn't any way to treat your new summoner!"

The giant crab stopped swiveling and raised a claw up, the reflection glanced off of the shiny red showing the giant beast the red head young man on his back. "**Ahh, an Uzumaki. I should have known there had to be one or two left. Jump on young one."** The crab brought its massive claw close as the boy leaped onto it. Lowering it down to right before his face the Crustacean King studied the boy over. "**It is a good to see an Uzumaki alive. I am Youta King of the Crustaceans. Who might you be young one?"**

The red head boy bowed deeply before the giant summon with a smile on his face. "It is an honor to meet you Youta, King of the Crustaceans. I am Uzumaki Naruto, Heir of Uzumaki Clan and Genin of Konohagakure no Sato. I wish to pledge myself to your service if you will accept me as your Summoner."

The Crab's beady eyes studied the boy carefully then a high pitched squeal came out of the creature. It took a moment for everyone to realize that the high pitched noise was a laugh. The summon lowered it's claws down to the ground letting the boy off then spoke up, "**I see you are an Uzumaki. I accept you little Naruto. You will have to come swim in the whirlpools with my kin but that can await another day. For now this sun is hot and I feel like a sink in the pools. Call my kind when you have a need." **A giant poof of smoke took place as the monstrously huge crustacean disappeared from the clearing leaving large divots and knocked down trees.

The boy let out a sigh then smiled at the old man and his ANBU, "Well how did I do Hokage-Sama?"

"Not too bad Naruto-kun. Not too bad at all. Perhaps though you should rest for a while, you have a few hours till your Sensei gets here for your test." The old man smiles kindly then turns and departs with a wave back towards his tower. The old Hokage can't help but be surprised and impressed at the boy for summoning the King Summon on his first try. But, with his reserves and chakra control is it surprising? Naruto after all is truly one of a kind. The Hokage disappears from sight with a shake of his head.

The red head settles down unsealing a box of pastries that he had taken from home to eat while looking over his new scrolls. He carefully seals up the books for the twins and Karin to give to them later. Then he takes out the sealing scroll that contains the water jutsu scrolls sealed into it. The boy starts to unseal them one at a time till there is one E rank, four D rank, 2 C ranked jutsu before him.

The first Jutsu is an E rank jutsu named Trick of Water (Mizu No Waruasobi). This jutsu allows you to control a droplet of water that gets onto an enemy and move it around their body. It was a basic jutsu that couldn't harm physically a shinobi but it could be used in battle to have water get into the eyes or ears of an enemy Shinobi. The jutsu only required the dog hand seal and could be easily and quickly performed. Naruto saw the possibility with the jutsu if you studied it and took it further to controlling larger amounts of water, it would have some possibilities.

The D ranked Jutsu on the scroll were four in number. The first D ranked jutsu known as the Water Clone Jutsu (Mizu Bushin no Jutsu). This jutsu allowed copies of the user like the regular Bushin but it had a physical component that could allow one tenth of the strength of the user. The second justu was another D rank. This one called Water Shuriken technique (Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu) which is a quick casting jutsu that launches shuriken created from water as they are created. These shuriken turn back into water after they destroy or hit against their target. The next D ranked jutsu was known as Breathing Under Water Jutsu (Suimenka no Kisoku). This simple jutsu required no hand seals but allowed the shinobi to take oxygen from the water and use it to breath. A truly fascinating jutsu that opened the option for battle underwater which and would give a distinct advantage to an Uzumaki that used it. The last D ranked jutsu was known as Beach Crab Claw. This D ranked jutsu would allow for a claw of water to come up from the ground and grappled with the pinches to an object or person pulling them under the water or ground. It was similar to the head hunter technique jutsu but different that it was not as strong on land as it needed loose soil like sand. But, it had the benefit of working on water if someone was standing on the water, it could provide a nasty surprise.

There were two C ranked jutsu found in the scroll, the first being a Jutsu that worked as a rain coat. The jutsu would create when enacted by three hand seals, a thin layer of water over the caster. This could reduce the effect of fire jutsu and work to slow down slashing weapons. The water armor would not fully deflect or stop a strike on the user but it could dampen bashing strikes on the person. The second C ranked jutsu was known as the Rising Water Cutter (Mizu Kamikiri). This jutsu would take place when the user slammed their food into the ground. They would thrust their charka into the ground causing it to right up cutting through the ground as a blade of water flying towards the enemy. It was a mid-ranged attack but the more chakra focused into it the stronger the blade would be when it reached its target.

Overall Naruto was impressed and knew this would be useful for himself and the other Uzumaki to learn from. As his godfather always said every jutsu had it's uses you only need to find out how. You don't need one thousand jutsu to win a fight just have the best plan of action for your own jutsu and be more creative. The mind is the best weapon of a shinobi. Naruto pondered new jutsu and how to learn each of them as he waited for his team to show up.

Two hours later the finally Fu and Sakura had shown up to join the red head boy. Both of the girls seemed to be excited but nervous from the look of them. Naruto sealed up his new jutsu and smiled as he saw the pair of them approaching. The boy waved them over to join him as he pulled out a small scroll and unsealed a lunch. "The Hokage had warned me before that our Sensei might be a little late today. Want to join me for lunch?" He smiled and handed out rice balls to each of them.

Fu took one of the rice balls studying Naruto carefully, "Where did you get the new armor Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, I finally got my reward from Jiji for winning the bet against that genin team all those years ago." He smiled brightly as he touches to his chest armor meeting the orange eyes of his friend. "I picked this armor since it once belonged to Mito-Sama. But, Fu this isn't the most important thing. They found some of my kin!"

The mint haired girl stared in awe of the armor for a moment then looked up at Naruto in surprise, "They found some of your kin? Where were they? How many did they find? Where have they been?"

"It is a long story to tell and not really my own story to tell. My Sofu's guards found four of them hidden away captives but freed them and brought them home. They are back at the compound now getting settled in. There are the twins; they are just a little younger than your brother. There is also Kazuno-Sama, she is Mito-Sama's sister. Finally there is Karin-chan, she is about our age and she hopes to become a medic ninja for Konoha if she can catch up her training. It is amazing Fu. I have a family now."

The mint haired girl reaches out and flicks the forehead of Naruto once with a smile, "You always had a family. You have had Jiji, Danzo-Sama and Jiji. But, it is wonderful that you have found some clansman. It is good to see and good for Konoha." She smiles warmly to her friend giving him a tight squeeze before stepping back with a faint blush on her cheeks.

The pink haired girl stays silent just watching the pair, trying to seem like she is ignoring them even if she listens to their conversation. Naruto catches this from the corner of his eye and smiles slightly, "Sakura, I would like to call a truce between us. I know you never liked us much in the past but we are a team now so we need to stick together." Naruto waits for the pink haired girl to look at Fu and him. Then finally when she does he offers her a warm friendly smile, "I, Uzumaki Naruto, do swear to do all in my power to help you achieve your goals. I will work to assist you and befriend you and Fu. My hope is to see you both remain safe and strong Kunoichi of Konoha as Chunin and someday Jonin. I will do everything in my power to help you accomplish your goals. So do I swear."

The pink haired girl stared at the red head for a long time then smiled, "Thank you Naruto. I have perhaps been hasty as well. I am sorry for how I have treated you too. I too swear to help you and Fu achieve your goals and work as a team to the best of my abilities."

The mint haired girl perked up with a smile at the two, "I also swear it. I will do whatever I can to protect and support both of you."

The three turn to the sound of loud clapping as their Sensei walked forward to before the three of them. He tossed a pair of bells to the ground stepping on them as he walked up to the troublesome trio, "It seems I won't need these after all. Since, it appears you have each decided to work together and pledged yourself as a team so that is good enough for me. I name you team seven for now." Jiraya looked over the trio with a smile, "Let's see about a first mission together to celebrate."

Well that is my quick chapter for the night. I hope you all enjoyed it. I decided that since Jiraya witnessed their bonding he figured that was good enough for the bell test he was going to run. Plus it gave him more time to go back to peeping, which never hurts. Did you all like the choice for a summoning contract? Also I got little response on the Uzumaki's I made. I would love a bit of feedback on them. I will be having three to four C rank (or B rank) missions for the group to go on. Plus this Naruto's version of wave if you all want it. Let me know your thoughts and thank you for reading my story, I appreciate it and hope you all enjoy.

Note: I don't own Naruto

Double Note: I did not create those jutsu they were from cannon or found on the web so I don't want to take credit


	18. Chapter 18

Author note:

Hello Everyone,

First I want to say I am sorry for the delay in getting out this chapter. I know it has been over a week and I promise that won't happen again. The truth is I have been trying to find a Beta for this story and son of the snake. I haven't found anyone willing at the moment so I figured I would just continue with my chapters till I do. If anyone wishes to become a beta for either story please just let me know.

Note: I don't own Naruto

It had been two months since Team Seven had formed. Under the instruction of Jiraya the team met together each morning to over teamwork drills, training exercises and personal training. Jiraya spent time going over the profiles of each of his new team determining their strengths and weaknesses. He then started up a series of individual training to enhance their abilities for their future roles on the team.

Fu was pegged to become the front line specialist fighter for the team. He helped drill her speed and strength exercises to go with her amazing endurance from being a Jinchuriki. The Sannin combined daily work outs spars between him to raise her conditioning along with having Fu have Shadow Clones perform training in the katas for the Monkey Tatijutsu and bo-jutsu. The girl had amazing chakra capacity already surpassing his own so he added chakra control exercises to the list to keep refining her control. The idea was she would swiftly be able to reach and destroy her enemies close with crushing attacks. Then if needed the girl could also incapacitate her enemy's abilities to get away with her Doton jutsu. Fu was being taught many different minor earth element jutsu. But the crowning jutsu that he had started her on was was his own creation, the Swamp of the Underworld.

For Sakura, Jiraya decided to go over nutrition first. He explained to her the needs for eating properly and why starving herself on diets would be counterproductive. When that did not work at first he spoke with her parents of his concerns and explained to them why. Finally, when reasoning with the stubborn girl did not work, he resorted to strenuous exercise daily till the point that she would pass out. A series of books on Kunoichi nutrition written by his former teammate were left with the girl. Just a few days later she seemed to change her attitude and started to eat regularly.

Since the girl had amazing chakra control Jiraya started Sakura's training on three elements. First, he started her working more fiercely with medical jutsu. The girl was amazing at it, and he knew someday she had the potential to be something special at it. The second element of her training was her physical conditioning. His shadow clones would lead her through different exercises to help her catch up and improve her speed and dodging ability as a medic that couldn't dodge was a dead medic. Third he worked on her chakra capacity. The girl's chakra control would be useless for intense battles and situations if she did not increase her chakra capacity. While she would never catch her teammates she would become something special if she could keep up her control. Finally, Jiraya started to work with her on her fire element. He started to teach her a few jutsu that he had picked up over time, even the Uchiha Great Fireball Jutsu.

Naruto was a different set of training. The boy had the basics covered in almost all areas, but when asked for his future focus he wanted to become a great genjutsu and fuinjutsu shinobi. The boy had amazing potential as the ninjutsu and mid-range fighter for the team. His elemental abilities with Water and Wind were absolutely terrifying and had been trained well above most Jonin would take them. Still there were some areas that he was found to be lacking by the Sannin.

While his tatijutsu was solid for a genin in the Uzumaki style it still could use some work. His Kenjutsu was better and his determined element for close combat, so the boy seemed to stubbornly want to focus on that instead. Even though Naruto had the potential to become a monster for the Wind and Water elements he lacked the sheer number of jutsu that would need to be picked up over time and put to use his abilities. In addition the boy couldn't seem too learn more genjutsu no matter how hard he tried. He kept trying to find ways to become better but it seemed almost no matter what he did he couldn't get the handle on the lower powered genjutsu. He kept trying desperately to determine to harness one of the, Even Kurenai was stumped at the seeming lack of progress. So for the time Naruto had to put away the chance to become a genjutsu expert.

Naruto's biggest strength though was his fuinjutsu. The Uzumaki Clan had always been known for the ability in that area and Naruto was truly a prodigy there. He was already the second best Fuinjutsu master in all of Konoha behind Jiraya himself. The Sannin was starting to wonder if the boy would surpass him in the future too. They spent hours together before and after practice pouring over seal ideas. Every time Naruto would come up with something new that he wanted to try he would bring it to Jiraya to look over first then together they would try out the seal. They had a few failures and a couple of interesting successes. He would never tell Naruto what to do just point out the mistakes in the seal and make the boy determine why it was a mistake. Then Naruto would find a way to fix it and bring it back. It was through this process that his student created the world's greatest two seals ever in existence, at least in the eyes of the Sannin.

Flashback

It had been a month after the teams were created and Naruto didn't show up at the practice field all day. The team actually had to do a mission without him; they found only a note to their address to Jiraya that stated he had something important he needed to do. Uzumaki Clan business, and that he would be available to meet with him that evening at 4pm at the special place. Jiraya wasn't too upset about this being a curious man, he figured he would let the Gaki have one day slacking off considering who raised him there had to be a reason for it.

Finally, after team drills and dismissing Sakura and Fu early Jiraya went to find the Gaki. He stumbled to his "usual spot and found the boy sleeping leaning against a tree watching the clouds. Lying before the boy was a large square stone about two foot by two foot that had an Uzumaki carved drawn onto the top of it. He stepped forward and gave a kick to the boot of the boy, "Wake up Gaki. I hope you didn't decide to sleep through training and expect to get away without punishment."

Naruto started awake at the kick then peered through lidded eyes at his Sensei. Letting a yawn escaped he spoke up, "Sorry Sensei. I worked all night on this and that is why I missed practice. It was tough to sneak in and place the secondary seal in the right location. But, I promise it will be special."

The words sneak in and seal had the attention of the Sannin as he settled down to lean against the tree next to the boy. "Alright Gaki, you have my interest. Show me what you have."

The red head shook his head slowly back and forth as his eyes lit up with mischief. "Only if you make me a two promises. First, if you are impressed with this seal you will team me something special. Second, never use this seal to spy on an Uzumaki."

The man raises an eyebrow at the boy, stuck for the curiosity at what the boy might have developed. "Alright Gaki, I agree to teach you something very interesting if I find this seal worthy."

The boy grinned brightly at the man, and then looked around making certain that nobody was around them. He leaned close to Jiraya and spoke very quietly, "This is a seal designed to be able to spy on a location. I just need to attach the secondary seal to that location and then with chakra draw a connection between the two places to view it almost like a crystal ball. Except in time I believe I may have the ability to record the scene or even the sounds at the location. I call it the Uzumaki Godly Viewing technique."

The boy closed his eyes and focuses on his right hand holding it flat above a foot the stone. A sudden flood of chakra pooled from the boy's chakra coils then appeared onto the stone below him. Chakra spread out over the seal running along the different kanji used to draw it together till finally starting to spiral around up into the air off of the stone to meet the boys flat hand. A bit of sweat appears on the boys forehead slowly running down his cheek then the chakra starts to come into focus developing into a scene.

The chakra shows a scene that seems to be an area of baths, steam slowly floats into the air from the boiling hot springs. Hot waters bubble as they boil slowly as numerous nude bodies of Kunoichi and other civilian women sit around or in the springs. The Sannin's mouth falls open onto the ground at the sight of so many lovely bouncing breasts, a large flow of crimson starts to slowly run down from his nose. His eyes focus on the different women at once taking out his notepad and starting to scribble down notes onto it as he studies the amazing work performed by his student.

"Do you think it is worthy Sensei?" The small voice of Naruto steals the attention of the Sannin from his studies.

Jiraya turns from the beautiful scene of lovely bouncing full melons to his student. He sniffs once wiping tears from his eyes to flick them away, one of the tears falling onto the stone. The man wraps the boy into a hug, "Naruto, You are truly worthy of being my apprentice my boy! This is the greatest seal ever created. I know just the jutsu that I will teach you!"

The red head boy smiles brightly then looks back with a perverted leer at the stone letting out a sigh at the wondrous work before him. "Thank you Sensei. I plan to figure a way to record what is viewed and even store it someday to re-watch for espionage purposes of course. But, I trust you will make certain nobody knows of this great invention?"

Jiraya smiles at the boy then nods his head firmly in agreement as the two start to bond over plans of how to make the seal even better.

Unfortunately a few minutes later the seals on the stone start to crack causing a large explosion to shatter the stone, and an explosion to erupt at the same time in the hot springs.

Flashback End

Since that day Jiraya and Naruto truly bonded over the greatness of sealing. Fuinjutsu was the specialty of both the older and younger man and they had worked with a dedication to better the seal. For one to be able to use it for the benefit of Konoha in the spying on other villages, and second so that it would not explode in their faces again. So far they had been able to stabilize the seal, just not to allow the recording elements to it.

In addition to seals the boys training had been focused on speed mainly. As the mid-range shinobi for the team he would need to be able to keep his distance to use the wonderful jutsu that he knew for wind and water in addition to his fuinjutsu abilities. Jiraya knew the boy's father was one of the fastest shinobi ever not even counting the Flying Thunder God Technique. The boy had the potential to become just like his father and he would find a way to bring it out.

The team overall spent much of their first two months simply drilling on how to work together. Coordination attack patterns would be drawn up by Jiraya, far more complex than the advanced academy had taught then the team would go through the patterns in field drills. Clones would be used by the Sannin to attack the team in survival exercises out of the woods. He even would create escort missions where shadow clones would act as bandits or enemy shinobi and try to attack the team as they escorted him through a preplanned mission. Jiraya would also recruit Chunin to come and launch surprise attacks on the team to make them react in surprise situations while they were doing D Rank missions around Konoha. He wanted to drill into the team the need for instant reactions to all situations. The Sannin wanted the motor memory to be drilled into the team for all possible situations where teamwork would be needed for success.

No matter the mission, the team would be drilled by the Sannin to the point of collapse. He would milk every possible ounce of strength from his team, so much that they would go home and collapse at night completely exhausted. But, the sense of accomplishment the trio felt at always working so far was great, and the bonding of the team kept them becoming closer and closer. In addition the team completed D rank mission as an astonishing rate. Especially considering Naruto and Fu would use their Shadow clones to go on missions for the team. Overall, the team would complete at least ten D ranked missions a day just to get them done as fast as possible.

It was early morning after two months of the training around 8 am when the team normally would meet up for their drills. Today seemed different as they found Jiraya seated and waiting as the three showed up for training. The man was seated drinking from a cup of tea as Sakura, Naruto and Fu appeared through shushin one after the other to before the Sannin with a boy. "Hello my beautiful team. Today I have a special treat for my little genin. We shall do our first C rank mission." The tall white haired man looked over the three little genin seeing the excitement in each of their faces. He smiled brightly then stood up to go, "Let's head to the tower and see what we can do."

Team 7 arrived at the Hokage Tower and went to the mission center. The tower was setup with mutilple different rooms for the bureaucracy of Konoha to run the day to day activities for the Hidden Village. Over the past few years the Tower had been expanded with more rooms to help run the expanding duties of keeping the village going. The missions for the village were now subdivided by rooms into ranks with C & D rank missions together and B & A rank missions together in the other room. The S rank missions were still handled directly the decision of the Hokage. Team 7 went to the C & D rank mission distribution center. The Chunin perked up at the sight of Jiraya of the Sanin and his team approaching. "Jiraya-Sama are you here for your normal ten D rank missions?"

The white haired man waved off the Chunin with a grin, "Not today. We are going to instead look for something more exciting. What C rank missions do you have available?"

The Chunin pulled out three missions to lay them down on the table before Team 7. He pushed the first one towards team 7. "Well we have three different missions. The first is a mission to escort a lightning noble from the Fire Capital to the border of Wind Country. He is a diplomat doing a tour of some of the countries and will require an escort. You will deliver him to a Suna team at the border of Wind Country."

A second file was placed down next to the first, "I have a border patrol along the board of the land of Rain,"

At once Jiraya shook his head with a frown at the idea. "Too wet for my taste, next?"

The Chunin took a third file and placed it down onto the table. "I have a mission to deliver a package to the Fire Daimyo from his wife."

Naruto perked up at the last mission and smiled brightly, "I think Sensei we should do that one and the escort mission. We can do a two for one that way. We travel to the capital on a mission for the Fire Daimyo to start then escort the noble. It will allow us to get a good amount of experience outside of Konoha."

The Sanin rubbed his chin quietly in thought as he glanced between his little genin. Naruto seemed to be very excited, almost too excited at the chance to travel to the Capital. Fu looked interested in the idea of so much travel away from Konoha, most likely because she hadn't been out of the village since she was brought here. Finally, Sakura looked a bit nervous about her first C ranked mission. He plucked up the pair of files continuing the missions to the Fire Capital and the escort mission with a smile, "Very well. We will start off with two successful C ranks. But, you will need to be on your best behaviors before the Fire Daimyo. He knows me well, so I am certain he will want to meet my team. After all, I am the legendary Jiraya of the Sannin, trainer of the Yondaime Hokage."

The man looked over the lack of reaction from his team, before noticing at least the Chunin seemed impressed. He puffed out his chest then smiled again, "Meet me at the northern gate in an hour and we shall start our journey."

As their Sensei disappeared in a shushin Naruto looked between his teammates. Then the boy offered a each a smile, "Finally, we are free of D rank missions and training for a few weeks!"

The red head rubbed his chin in thoughts as they walked out of the mission center. Naruto glanced between them both in consideration, "We are going to meet the Fire Daimyo, I am certain he will want to meet Jiraya-sensei. I am sure you both want to look as lovely as possible for the court. Do either of you have attire for the noble court?"

A fain blush comes over the cheeks of the pair of ladies. Fu spoke up first, "I will just get a formal clan kimono. I am certain I can find something in my closet."

Sakura frowns for a time then spoke up, "I am not certain if I have anything fit for the Fire Court." She glanced between her teammates her nose scrunching up, "Think I could wear my shinobi uniform?"

Naruto looks towards Fu then at Sakura with a smile, "No, but I think we can solve the worries for both of you." The red head reached out and grabbed hold of each of his teammates by the hand then disappeared in a shushin.

Team 7 appeared in front of one of the more wealthy streets in town. The area was just outside of where the wealthy merchants lived and the spacious clan districts, and the street was known for its expensive shops and clientele. The shops in the area normally are reserved for very wealthy merchants, traveling nobility and clan members searching for something unique. But, the area was closed commonly till 9am.

Naruto kept his grip on his teammate's hands as he lef them towards a shop on the corner named Shimura Tailors. The boy seemed to ignore the closed sign on the door , since there was movement inside of the building. The red head walked up, finally letting go of his teammates and knocked loudly and expectantly.

A glance from Fu noticed the relaxed demeanor of Naruto-kun disappeared as the boy knocked at the door instead replaced by the sternness she had seen a time or two when he was determined to accomplish a task.

The boy crossed his arms over his chest as he tapped his foot on the ground waiting for the store worker to the door. Inside the trio could see a store worker sitting lazily behind the desk point at the closed sign. But, undeterred Naruto again knocked rather loudly on the door glaring at the man. Finally, the man stood up and walked towards the doorway and team 7.

The door of the building opened up with a glaring man in his late twenties peeking his head out. The man took one look at the young adults and frowned, "We are closed, can't you read the sign?"

Naruto cleared his throat then simply pointed at the sign on the roof, "Shimura is the name on the sign that I see. Is the manager available? We would like to be served early for an important mission."

The man glared at the boy for a few moments then growled, "He is too busy to see a few kids."

The red head looked less then amuzing at the demeanor of the man but he restrained himself. Instead he spoke up politely, bitterly sweet, "Once again, I would like to see the Manager of the establishment. I understand this is own and ran by the Shimura family and I am personal friend of the ownership. I am certain an exception would be made for my teammates needs."

Fu glared at the man and reached out to Naruto's arm giving a tug, "Naruto-kun, let's just go . We can go somewhere else or buy what we need in the capital."

Sakura glared too at the shop worker, "Yes, Naruto, please jut lets go?"

The shop worker smirked at the boy, "I think the girls do not want to shop here so." Then he started to close the door but found it unable to close due the boot in the way. "Look, if you don't go I will call the watch."

The red head simply stared at the man, "I will make this simple. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am the heir of my godfather is Shimura Danzo. The Owner of this establishment, you can get the owner or I will go get him. He knows me rather well and I am certain that he would be rather upset at this rudeness. Is this how you treat all of our customers?"

The store worker turned three shades of pale one after another and swallowed. He at once opened the door and bowed deeply before Naruto, Fu, and Sakura. The man squeaked out, "I am sorry for my rudeness. I just thought you were…"

Naruto interrupted the man with a frown, "Indeed you did. Now please summon two tailors and I need to see the manager right away."

The man stood up right away and ran into the backroom of the store as Naruto let his two teammates into the store. The store was a large place, one of the bigger buildings on the street that was stocked full of different expensive and fine crafted silks and exotic materials. This store catered to the wealthy that may come to Konoha for the exotic products found around the lands.

The Shimura Clan had always been a clan of merchants and over time they had built a trading Empire off of their ancestral lands. Their lands were known for rare silk making which allowed them to infiltrate many different markets around the fire nations. The merchant caravan's guards were often perfect positions for Danzo to hide his guards to gather information. It helped to develop over time the spy network that the Roots used.

After a few minutes a robust man in his forties came out of the room. The man wore a finely crafted silk kimono; he had black hair and kind dark eyes. The man stopped and bowed before Naruto with a bright smile, "Little Naruto-kun. I did not know you are here. I am very sorry to hear of the trouble you experienced to enter the shop. I assure you that will not happen again."

The boy waved off the comment of the man then bowed in return to him, "It is fine Mickia-san. I truly do not take offense but I do admit to a little enjoyment from toying with your shop worker." The boy offered a friendly smile towards the man then motioned to his teammates, "I came here to find in a hury some kimono worthy of the Daimyo's court for my teammates."

The boy motioned towards Sakura first with a smile, "Harano Sakura, a skilled genin and future prominent medic-nin for Konoha."

Then the boy turned to look at Fu with a smile, "And my best friend Sarutobi Fu, the Hokage's granddaughter."

The chubby man blinked at the Hokage's granddaughter and dropped into a deeper bow before her, "My apologies Honorable Granddaughter. If I had known that you were there with Uzumaki-sama, I would have come out at once to assist you."

The girl smiled warmly and shook her head, "Please Mickia-san, do not do that. I do not take offense. Any assistance perhaps for Kimono for court would be helpful. We can use your professional eye as I fear our sensei Jiraya is awaiting us at the gates soon."

The robust man blinked at the mention of the Sannin and looked at the back room with a glare as he sweated. Then he turned back with a smile, "Then let us begin. Come ladies, I will find you the finest possible clothing for the court that is the latest of fashions."

Naruto smiled warmly as he watched the girls were led away then took a seat pulling out a scroll to read and wait.

An hour later the trio left the shop with a wave towards the shop manager. Naruto quickly called back towards the man waving at the shop door, "Thank you again Mickia-san. I will tell my godfather how helpful you were. Please remember to send the bill to my Clan compound."

The trio of genin shot through the streets towards the gateway of the Village. They knew there would be in trouble if their Sensei caught them but it was too late now. They appeared in three shushin before the tall white haired man who was watching the different woman enter into the village taking notes.

Luckily the Sannin was too busy to even notice his genin arrival. As luck would have it, a traveling group of female monks entered into the gates of Konohagakure no Sato giving an inspiration to the Sannin at the sight of them. Icha Icha a Monk's delight was born on that spot, a yuri story to delight his future fans. The book would be a future best seller for years to come if only he could put it into words.

The red head boy cleared his throat, "Sensei, we are here and waiting now for you. Are you done taking notes and ready to begin?"

Jiraya looked over his three little genin then smiled brightly at the sight of them, "Yes, let's set off. This will be our first true mission as Team 7. Always remember this moment, as it is something you never will forget."

After the words were spoken the Sannin and his team of genin turned and set off along the road away from Konoha towards their pair of C ranked missions.


End file.
